Switching
by chocosei
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda pirang dengan senyum mentari. Tingkah konyolnya kadang membawa bising bagi sekitarnya. Dan Hyuuga Hinata tanpa sadar merasa nyaman di sisinya. Sampai ia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. -Fin-
1. Chapter 1 -Uzumaki Naruto-

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Family/Hurt, Romance, Humor.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story belong to me.**

 **Warning: All Typo(s), Out Of Chara, If you dislike this story, please turn back with peace. No flames with barbarian's words. Thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bel yang panjang. Teriknya matahari di atas kepala. Ramainya para pelajar di Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha.

Desau angin, membuat dedaunan pohon rindang bergoyang. Membawa rasa sejuk dan teduh bersamaan. Membuai pemilik rambut pirang itu untuk tetap memejamkan mata.

Di salah satu ruang kelas di lantai dua. Usai memberi hormat pada guru, murid-murid mulai menyebar. Ada yang keluar kelas, ada pula yang mulai menyatukan meja untuk makan bersama.

"Di mana Naruto?" remaja _raven_ itu melirik sebuah kursi kosong di samping jendela.

Sebuah ransel berwarna oranye, duduk manis tanpa Sang Tuan.

"Sudah lenyap dari jam pertama." Jawab Shikamaru, laki-laki yang duduk di samping kursi kosong itu. "Dia pasti sedang tidur di Taman belakang," sambungnya lagi.

Lelaki _raven_ itu menatap Shikamaru, lalu bergumam pelan sebelum berbalik. Di belakangnya, remaja bermata malas itu beranjak dari duduknya. Mengikuti, sambil menguap lebar.

"Jangan lupa ramen untuk si _dobe_."

"Ha... merepotkan saja."

...

Suara langkah yang bergesekan dengan rumput terdengar. Semakin mendekat, ada sosok yang tengah terlelap di bawah pohon.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mendengus melihat wajah pulas teman mereka. Remaja bermarga Uchiha itu lalu menendang pelan kaki panjang temannya. Mencoba membangunkan remaja pirang itu.

"Oi, _dobe_! Bangun!"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Teman pirangnya yang satu ini memang paling susah dibangunkan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping teman pirangnya itu.

Roti yakisoba dan ramen cup dengan uap yang menyembul, ia taruh keduanya di atas tanah. Lalu ikut mencoba membangunkan temannya itu.

"Kau lupa Sasuke," ujar Shikamaru dengan senyum jahilnya. "Harusnya kamu melakukan ini agar dia bangun."

Sasuke memerhatikan Shikamaru yang mendekatkan dirinya pada bocah yang sulit dibangunkan itu. Alis tipis miliknya menekuk, sebelum ia menahan tawa. Sementara itu, Shikamaru sudah siap dengan tangannya yang menjepit hidung temannya. Lalu dengan kuat ia menarik hidung laki-laki yang memiliki tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya itu.

" _ITTE_!"

Jeritan terdengar dan pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

...

Uzumaki Naruto, nama remaja pirang yang kini menatap tajam kedua temannya. Shikamaru dan Sasuke dengan santainya mengacuhkannya, dan lebih memilih memakan makan siang mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ramen ini buatku saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil meraih ramen cup yang sejak tadi dibiarkan saja utuh di depan Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyambar makanannya dan bertingkah layaknya kucing dengan bulu yang berdiri tegak. Sasuke mendengus geli, lalu kembali melahap bekalnya.

Naruto sendiri kini sudah tersenyum lebar sampai membuat kedua matanya terpejam. Sejak kecil ramen sudah menjadi makanan _favorite_ -nya, dan dia rela melakukan apapun demi ramen. _Hidup Ramen!_

"Shikamaru, terima kasih sudah membelikanku ramen!"

"Tidak masalah, tapi bisakah kau berhenti bolos dan tidur setiap cuaca sedang cerah? Memangnya kamu ini kucing."

"Dan herannya lagi, kenapa dia tidak pernah tertangkap. Padahal tidur di Taman belakang sekolah." ujar Sasuke ikut menimpali.

Sebuah senyum miring Naruto berikan kepada temannya. Pemuda pirang itu bersedekap dan memasang wajah –yang bagi Shikamaru dan Sasuke terlihat bodoh.

"Hehe... itu semua berkat jurus ninjaku- _dattebayo_!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Seperti di anime ninja, aku menggunakan jutsu yang bisa membuatku—"

"—oke, oke. Lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan, _dobe_."

"Eh, kenapa?!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas pendek, lalu dengan santainya ia memasukkan sumpit dengan gulungan ramen ke dalam mulut Naruto. Berharap dengan begitu, teman berisiknya yang satu ini bisa diam walau sesaat.

"Oh, ya. Iruka- _sensei_ memberi tugas pelajaran sejarah. Jangan lupa kamu kerjakan, Naruto!"

"Oke, Shika!" Saat Naruto akan kembali menyuap ramen, remaja pirang itu teringat sesuatu. "Sasuke, pulang nanti, tolong bantu aku mencari referensi bahasa inggris yang bagus, yah!"

Sasuke mengangguk, tanpa melirik teman pirangnya. Saat ini ia tengah menikmati potongan tomat segar kesukaannya. Shikamaru yang sudah selesai makan dari tadi, kini beralih menatap Naruto.

"Kau, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dengan kapasitas otakmu itu, Naruto."

"Aku tahu, Shika." Naruto menyahut santai. " _Toh_ , aku senang melakukannya." Ujungnya ada cengiran tulus di sana.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya, sebenarnya ia sudah menduga temannya akan berkata seperti itu. Sasuke yang masih mengunyah tomat, juga diam-diam ikut memerhatikan. Ada sedikit suasana canggung sebenarnya. Bagi Shikamaru dan Sasuke, sementara Naruto tetap asyik dengan ramen-nya –karena pemuda pirang itu tak tahu, lebih tepatnya.

Sampai tepukan di punggung Naruto, Shikamaru berikan. Membuat remaja pirang itu menoleh saat sedang menyeruput ramen.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, datang saja padaku."

Naruto mengernyit, "Bukan hanya Sasuke yang pintar di sini, kau tahu." Ujar Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Yah, walau itu merepotkan."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku boleh datang untuk minta ramen?"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru sama-sama mendengus geli. Kadang Naruto suka tidak nyambung dengan apa yang mereka berdua katakan. Remaja bermarga Nara itu mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah, aku rasa itu lebih baik daripada membantumu mencari buku referensi."

Naruto menyengir lebar, " _Thanks_ , Shika, Sasuke!"

Dua laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis. Naruto mungkin tidak tahu, tapi senyum ceria miliknya kadang mampu membuat suasana hati seseorang menghangat.

"Kalian bertiga benar-benar teman baik, yah."

Suara baru itu hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Dalam dan tegas. Ketiganya menoleh sebelum air muka mereka berubah pucat.

"Ya-Yamato- _sensei_... ma-mau ramen, _sensei_?"

Guru berambut coklat itu tersenyum sebenarnya. Namun senyum itu tampak mengerikan di mata tiga sekawan itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Tapi jam istirahat sudah selesai dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. jadi sensei terpaksa harus menolaknya."

Dan di akhir perkataannya, senyum Yamato semakin terlihat menakutkan.

...

 _ **PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**_

Di ruang guru, tiga sekawan itu merapatkan gigi mereka. Sama-sama mencoba menahan rasa nyeri dan denyutan di telapak tangan kanan mereka. Yamato sendiri, tampak puas sambil memainkan tongkat kayu di tangannya. Pelaku yang sudah membuat tangan ketiga remaja itu memerah.

"Jangan kalian ulangi lagi, dan kau, Naruto!"

Remaja pirang itu berdiri tegak, " _Ha'i_ sensei!"

"Jangan sampai besok kamu bolos lagi, kemarikan tanganmu! Kamu dapat bonus."

Naruto mengerang pelan, tangan kanannya masih berdenyut menyakitkan. Dan dia semakin menggerutu saat Yamato meminta tangan kirinya yang mulus.

 _ **PLAK!**_

Di luar ruangan guru, mereka bertiga belum beranjak dari depan pintu. Sasuke menatap tangan kanannya yang rasa-rasanya membengkak dengan guratan kesal di wajahnya. Naruto memandang kedua tangannya pedih, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sementara itu Shikamaru memasang wajah kesal dengan jari tengah mengacung tinggi.

"Kenapa harus tertangkap Yamato- _sensei_ , sih?" Naruto menggerutu pelan.

"kalau dia tahu kau sering bolos, kenapa tidak menangkapmu saat kamu tidur?"

Naruto mendelik sengit ke arah Sasuke, "Jadi kamu berharap aku tertangkap?"

"Tidak, tapi mungkin itu lebih baik daripada kami juga kena."

"Hei, setidaknya kalian hanya kena satu pukulan. Lihat aku! Kedua tanganku sudah merah begini!"

Shikamaru menatap malas kedua temannya itu, tangannya masih perih dan haruskah ia menghentikan mereka berdua. Saat ia sudah membuka mulut, seseorang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kalian masih ingin merasakan pukulanku?"

Tiga sekawan itu terdiam, menoleh dan terkejut mendapati sosok Yamato dari balik pintu. Menatap mereka dengan dua mata hitam besarnya yang menakutkan.

Tiga remaja itu saling lirik, saling mengirim pesan telepati.

 _Lari!_

"Maafkan kami, _sensei_!"

Dan dengan cepat mereka mengambil langkah seribu.

...

Naruto menelusuri jejeran rak buku di sebuah toko buku kecil. Toko yang berada di pinggir jalan kota Konoha. Mencoba mencari buku referensi dengan judul yang tertera di secarik kertas yang Sasuke berikan.

Sasuke yang seharusnya menemaninya, terpaksa pulang duluan. Setelah sebuah telpon dari Ibu-nya, saat mereka baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Setelah hampir sejam mencari, akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan juga buku yang ia cari. Buku berukuran sedang dengan ketebalan sekitar 3 senti. Buku referensi bahasa Inggris untuk anak SMP yang sedang mempersiapkan ujian masuk SMA.

Usai membayar di kasir, Naruto melangkah keluar toko dengan senyum puas. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang pelan dibelai angin. Senyum hangat juga merekah di wajahnya yang agak kecoklatan. Namun senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama. Saat mata biru lautnya terusik oleh sesuatu di depannya.

Sekitar 10 meter darinya berdiri, Naruto melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya mengikuti seorang pelajar perempuan. Dari seragam yang siswi itu kenakan, Naruto tahu bahwa mereka satu sekolah. Seragam dengan atasan putih dengan bawahnya merah kotak-kotak, adalah khas Konoha Gakuen.

Meski mereka terlihat wajar, bahkan sesekali bersitatap dan bercakap. Ada gelagat dari pria itu yang membuat Naruto curiga. Akhirnya, remaja itu mengikuti mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

Jika Shikamaru atau Sasuke ada bersamanya, mungkin mereka akan melarangnya. Mengatakan untuk mengabaikannya saja karena bukan urusan mereka. Atau jangan suka berspekulasi sendiri –kalau bahasa beratnya Shikamaru.

Silahkan katakan Naruto orang yang sok sibuk dan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ia hanya mencoba untuk perduli, karena ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya mengatasi suatu masalah seorang diri.

Cukup lama Naruto mengikuti mereka berdua. Kedua orang itu berjalan menuju kawasan yang agak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan. Tempat di mana Naruto melihat mereka. Dan saat mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gang, Naruto segera bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu membungkuk beberapa kali, seakan mengucapkan terima kasih. Gadis dengan rambut panjang itu tersenyum dan ikut membungkuk, sebelum ia pamit dan berbalik pergi.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, ternyata laki-laki itu hanya bertanya. Remaja pirang itu ikut berbalik sambil tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala. Merasa ia sudah berburuk sangka pada pria paruh baya itu. Sekali lagi Naruto memutar kepalanya, masih dengan senyumnya.

Namun saat ia menemukan jalan di belakangnya kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda siswi yang seharusnya berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sementara jalan hanya ada satu dan di kedua sisi hanya ada tembok serta tidak ada gang kecil lainnya.

Senyum Naruto raib seketika, berubah pucat dan tegang. Detik berikutnya kakinya sudah berlari menuju gang tempat ia melihat laki-laki tadi. Nafasnya tersengal saat ia sampai di depan gang, gang itu sempit dan tidak ada lampu yang menyinari. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara perempuan. Darahnya berdesir dengan ketakutan serta panik di dalam dadanya.

"Diam!"

Sentakan itu berasal dari laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut hitam cepak. Salah satu tangannya membekap mulut siswi di tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain ia pakai untuk menyeret korbannya.

Siswi itu mencoba memberontak, menarik tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Namun ayal, kekuatan laki-laki itu lebih besar darinya.

"Hei, Kau!"

 _ **DUAGH!**_

Usai suara teriakan itu, gadis itu langsung limbung dan tahu-tahu ia sudah terduduk di tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan.

Manik lavendernya melirik takut-takut. Dan mendapati punggung seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning cerah, tengah menghajar pria asing itu.

"Hei, jangan kabur kau Pak Tua!"

Naruto mendengus saat pria itu berhasil kabur, ia memilih tidak mengejar laki-laki brengsek itu. Lantas ia segera menghampiri gadis yang masih tampak syok. Pelan ia menepuk pundaknya dan menatapnya cemas.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tidak ada jawaban, "Bisa berdiri? Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

Masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Naruto termenung sesaat. "Maaf," bisiknya kemudian, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menggendong gadis itu. Membuat manik lavender itu terbelalak dan spontan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher remaja asing itu.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah Taman, dan langit sudah mulai mencair senja tanpa Naruto sadari. Setelah mendudukkan gadis itu ke kursi panjang Taman. Naruto berjongkok dan mengeluarkan botol air minumnya.

"ini, minum dulu." Naruto mengambil tangan gadis itu dan meletakan botol air yang masih penuh. "Maaf, aku kasih botol minumku, tapi tenang belum aku minum, kok."

Gadis itu masih terdiam dan mencoba membalas senyum cerah Naruto. Walau yang ada hanya segaris tipis yang tidak seperti senyuman.

Kedua tangannya masih bergetar, takut. Pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal ini, hampir diculik. Atau mungkin ia hampir menjadi calon korban pemerkosaan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat gadis itu kembali bergetar.

Naruto yang sejak tadi menatapnya dalam diam. Tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu, mencoba memberitahu bahwa semua sudah baik-baik saja. Lalu pelan, ia mengusap kepala gadis itu, membuatnya mendongak menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Terima kasih..."

Akhirnya gadis itu berucap, pelan yang hampir seperti berbisik. Naruto mengangguk, senyumnya semakin lebar sehingga membuat matanya menyipit.

Gadis itu mulai menegak air yang diberikan Naruto. Terus sampai air di botol tandas olehnya. Senyum Naruto berubah menjadi senyum geli. Siapa sangka, gadis itu kuat minum, yah meski hanya air putih.

"Rumahmu di mana? Mau ku antar?" tanya Naruto menawarkan setelah gadis itu selesai minum.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Ti—"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" Naruto lebih dulu memotongnya saat ia merasakan getaran di saku celana.

Ia mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya yang berwarna hitam dan menempelkan di telinganya. Belum sempat ia berucap, suara di seberang sana sudah memekakan telinganya, tanpa memberinya celah untuk membalas. Lalu kemudian sambungan terputus.

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya agak lama, sebelum menghela nafas pendek. Ia berbalik, menatap gadis itu dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan membuka mulut, hendak berkata ia baik-baik saja.

"Tapi bahaya kalau kamu pulang sendiri," lagi Naruto berujar, membungkam kembali mulut gadis itu. "Aku pesankan _Uber_ , ya. Tenang saja, aku akan temani sampai _Uber_ -nya datang!"

Merasa remaja pirang itu tidak akan mendengarnya. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."

Naruto tersenyum cerah dan menyambut uluran tangan Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto- _dattebayo_!"

...

"Aku pulang."

Naruto menutup pintu rumah dan sejenak terpaku. Hanya berharap bukan sepi yang menyambutnya. Berharap dari balik ruang tengah, akan ada surai merah yang muncul. Menyambutnya seperti dulu-dulu.

"Kau terlambat, Menma sudah pergi Les dari tadi!"

Naruto melangkah mendekat ke ruang tamu. Menghampiri si empunya suara yang berteriak dari sana.

"Maaf Bu, tadi aku ada keperluan sedikit jadi terlambat."

Wanita paruh baya yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya berdecak pelan.

"Membeli buku referensi untuk adikmu saja tidak becus. Kamu ini bagaimana, sih, jadi kakak?! Sudah tahu ini saat-saat penting bagi adikmu."

Naruto menunduk pelan, "Maaf Ibu, tapi aku beli bukunya, kok."

Kushina kembali berdecak, ia bangkit sambil merapikan berkasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerja. Wanita itu berbalik dan raut dingin terlihat di wajahnya.

"Meski kamu beli, adikmu itu membutuhkannya sekarang. Seharusnya kamu samperin dia di tempat Les."

"Kalau gitu, Naru pergi sekarang—"

"—Sudah, tidak perlu!" Kushina menghampiri Putra Sulungnya dan mengambil bungkusan di tangan Naruto. "Biar Ibu yang antar."

"Ah, bagaimana dengan makan malamnya? Ibu mau makan apa?"

"Tidak perlu," sahut Kushina. Wanita itu mencoba merapikan rambut panjangnya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Naruto mengikuti di belakang.

"Malam ini Ibu pulang telat, Menma juga. kamu makan saja sendiri."

"Ah, iya, hati-hati—"

 _ **Brak!**_

"... di jalan."

Helaan nafas terdengar panjang. Naruto tersenyum kecil, setidaknya rumah tidak sepi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Meski setelahnya justru rasa sepi dan dingin terasa lebih dari biasanya.

Naruto berbalik, perutnya sudah minta diisi. Jadi lah ia menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas. Malam ini nasi goreng pedas sepertinya enak.

Dengan cekatan Naruto memotong bawang putih, sosis, dan beberapa sayuran. Tidak sampai setengah jam, sepiring nasi goreng sudah tersedia di atas meja.

Naruto tersenyum puas, ia menaruh nasi goreng di atas meja dengan secarik catatan kecil di sana. Setelahnya, Naruto membuka salah satu lemari kecil dan mengeluarkan sebungkus ramen. Setelah menyeduhnya, ia melangkah membawa makan malamnya ke kamar.

Lampu kamar menyala, menerangi kamar yang bernuansa hangat dengan cat oranye serta coklat tua dan putih. Naruto menarik kursi lalu menaruh ramen di sudut meja belajarnya. Ia membuka laci kedua di sisi kanannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dengan _cover_ berwarna oranye.

Ia membuka buku yang berukuran sedang dengan ketebalan sekitar dua senti. Terus membuka lembaran buku hingga menemukan halaman kosong. Naruto mengambil pulpen di laci paling atas dan mulai menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas kertas. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dirinya terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 **Coco di sini, saya datang dengan cerita baru. Ide cerita kali ini aku dapat dari gambar-gambar di IG. Jadi kalau misal kalian merasa gak asing, dengan interaksi dalam cerita ini. Yah mungkin, kalian pernah lihat fanart-nya hehe...**

 **Karena bingung gimana ngasih credit buat fanart yang aku pakai sebagai referensi. Jadi di sini aku Cuma bisa bilang, terima kasih untuk gambar-gambar indah kalian yang membuat saya mendapatkan inspirasi, ilham, hehe...**

 **Untuk cerita ini, akan update setiap selasa, Ditunggu yah...**


	2. Chapter 2 -Cowok Aneh-

Hembusan angin pagi membawa sejuk. Suasana tenang dan damai terasa dari ruang Klub Panah. Sebelum sebuah suara cukup keras terdengar.

Di dalam ruang Klub Panah, berdiri seorang remaja _raven_. Ia mengenakan _Hakama_ serta sarung tangan di tangan kanannya.

Postur tubuhnya tegap, tatapannya tajam, tanpa kehilangan konsentrasinya. Manik hitam legam itu seakan siap menerkam papan target yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri.

 _ **Kreet... Syut, JLEB!**_

Anak panah melesat cepat dan mengenai papan target, tepat sasaran. Remaja itu menghela nafas lega dan senyum puas yang lebih mirip seringaian itu terlihat.

"Uwa! Sasuke- _kun_ keren!"

Suara lantang dengan tepukan tangan yang heboh itu berasal dari seorang gadis. Sasuke melirik sekilas, seolah tidak perduli dan kembali fokus pada papan target. Membiarkan gadis yang memiliki surai merah muda itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jangan berisik, Sakura."

Hampir saja gadis itu memutar bola matanya, " _Ha'i~_ " sahut Sakura malas. "Ini, aku membawakan bekal yang kamu tinggalin."

Gadis itu menaruh kotak bekal yang diselimuti kain berwarna biru dongker di sebelah tas Sasuke. Lalu ia duduk dan menghela nafas pendek sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku rok bercorak merah kotak-kotak.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya suara panah yang mengenai papan target yang terdengar. Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah Sakura yang tampak seru dengan ponselnya. Manik hitamnya fokus pada rambut merah muda yang entah sejak kapan dipotong pendek.

"Rambutmu..." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel, menatap Sasuke. "kenapa jadi pendek?"

Sakura meraih ujung rambutnya sambil tertawa ringan. "Oh, ini? mengganggu soalnya, jadi aku potong." Gadis itu menyengir lebar, "Cocok tidak?"

Dengusan terdengar dari Sasuke, remaja itu menaruh alat-alatnya dan menyeka keringat dengan handuk kering.

"Entahlah."

"Cih, benar-benar tidak seru. Beda sekali dengan Naruto."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang berdecak, "Tentu saja, bodoh."

Sakura tertawa tanpa suara, ia beranjak dari duduknya. Gadis itu menepuk pundak Sasuke yang hendak menuju ruang ganti.

"Terserah, deh. Yang penting, jangan ketinggalan lagi bekalnya. Aku ini bukan kurir, mending kalau dibayar."

Sasuke tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Kalau gitu, gak usah kamu anterin, mudah kan?"

"Dan bikin Itachi- _san_ sedih?" gadis manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Diraihnya salah satu tangan Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah perekat luka. "Tutupi lukamu pakai ini, aku duluan, _bye_."

Sasuke termangu, ia melihat telapak tangannya. Menatap lekat perekat luka dengan gambar bunga sakura di tengahnya. Lalu beralih pada luka di telujuk tangan kirinya, ada luka baru yang mungkin ada karena gesekan panah.

Sinar manik hitam itu berubah, seakan tengah tenggelam dalam ingatan masa lalu. Tidak lama, hanya sesaat sebelum Sasuke berdecak kesal dan meremas perekat luka dalam genggamannya. Ia kembali melangkah menuju ruang ganti sebelum bel jam pertama berbunyi.

...

Hinata membuka lembaran demi lembaran laporan yang menumpuk di mejanya. Sudah sejak tadi pagi ia berkutat di ruang Osis. Ia harus mengerjakan laporan yang terpaksa diberikan padanya karena Ketua Osis jatuh sakit.

Hinata menekan pangkal hidungnya, mencoba meredam stress yang datang. Ia masih merasa lelah setelah adanya kejadian kemarin dan tumpukan laporan sama sekali tidak membantunya menjadi lebih baik.

Suara pintu yang diketuk sebelum dibuka mengalihkannya. Dari balik pintu, sosok Sakura terlihat dengan senyum cerahnya. Gadis itu menghampiri Hinata dan memberikan sekaleng jus jeruk yang diterima temannya dengan senang hati.

"Masih belum selesai?" Sakura melirik dua tumpukan laporan dengan wajah ngeri. "Lebih baik udahan dulu, bentar lagi bel masuk pula."

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Ia memutar kepalanya pelan, sebelum mengangguk.

"Tumben dateng pagi, nganterin paket lagi?"

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengarnya, lalu meninju pelan lengan temannya. Tawa renyah berderai dari Hinata yang tahu kalau tebakannya benar.

"Apa salahnya sih, untuk jujur."

"Jujur kalau aku ini kurir pribadi dia, gitu maksud kamu?"

Sekali lagi, tawa renyah terdengar dari Hinata. Gadis manis itu menepuk pelan lengan temannya. Dengan senyum yang menyisahkan geli, Hinata beranjak dari duduknya.

"Itu tau."

"Hinata!"

Gadis lavender itu mencoba menahan tawanya. Namun Sakura yang merajuk selalu berhasil membuat tawanya pecah.

Setelah agak lama, ia berhasil meredakan tawa dan rasa geli di perutnya. Hinata merapikan berkas-berkasnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang Osis bersama Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kelas. Suasana sekolah sudah mulai ramai, karena bel masuk tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

"Terus, pelakunya sudah tertangkap?" Sakura menatap Hinata penasaran sekaligus cemas.

Hinata baru saja menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami kemarin. Sakura terkejut bukan main mendengar kalau temannya hampir menjadi korban penculikan.

"Um, aku ingat wajahnya jadi begitu aku melapor, dia langsung cepat tertangkap begitu polisi bertindak."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Kemudian ia meraih kedua pundak Hinata dan menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. "Mulai hari ini kita pulang bareng saja, ya!"

"Eh? Itu tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu cemas Sakura. Pelakunya sudah tertangkap."

Gadis merah muda itu menggeleng kuat, "Tidak. aku tetap khawatir, di luar sana itu banyak orang mesum. Dan kau Hinata!" Sakura menujuk hidung Hinata dengan tatapan serius.

"Kebaikan hatimu itu juga cukup berbahaya." Sakura bersedekap sebelum kembali berujar, "karena itu aku akan menjagamu. Biar aku hajar mereka dengan tinjuku."

Manik lavender itu berkedip sesaat, sebelum pemiliknya tertawa renyah.

"Tinju? Apa kamu akan menghajar mereka dengan kalimat kesukaanmu itu? Shannaroo~" Hinata kembali tertawa setelah ia meniru pose Sakura yang biasa temannya itu lakukan saat menjatuhkan lawannya.

"Hei, aku ini serius!" Sakura menyahut dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ha ha ha! Iya aku tahu ko— ah! maaf!"

Hinata segera membungkuk pelan saat ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia meringis pelan, malu karena terlalu seru bercanda membuatnya tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Bahkan sampai menabrak seseorang.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu segera mengangkat wajahnya, saat ia mengenali suara berat itu. Hinata membulatkan manik lavendernya. Siapa sangka ia bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki yang telah menolongnya kemarin.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?!"

Hinata cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, merasa tidak sopan telah memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan nada tinggi. Belum lagi karena terkejut, ia sampai memanggil nama kecilnya dan bukan nama keluarga.

Remaja pirang itu menatap Hinata dan Sakura bergantian, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Namun terhenti karena Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto dengan ceria.

"Baru dateng kamu, Naruto!"

"Begitulah," sahut Naruto lalu kembali melihat Hinata yang kini sedikit menunduk. "Dia... temanmu Sakura?"

"Oh, iya! Kenalkan Hyuuga Hinata, sahabatku!" seru Sakura ceria sambil merangkul Hinata. "Eh, tunggu. Kalian sudah kenal sejak kapan? Kok, Hinata bisa tau Naruto?"

Tawa gugup Hinata menarik perhatian Naruto dan Sakura. "Tidak lama kok, baru kemarin. karena Uzumaki- _san_ yang sudah menolongku waktu aku hampir diculik." Hinata menjelaskan tanpa berani menatap mereka berdua.

"Serius?" Sakura menatap Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. Agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Manik hijau Sakura menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, meminta kepastian dari pemuda itu. Merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan yang Sakura berikan. Naruto menghela nafas pendek sebelum tersenyum samar.

"Se-Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi Sakura, kami baru kenal kemarin."

"Hm... tidak disangka," Sakura bergumam pelan, menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Naruto. "Terlebih, bisa juga kamu bertindak heroik" Sambungnya yang membuat Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Aku anggap itu pujian, Sakura."

Cengiran lebar hadir di wajah gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura membungkuk dalam, mengejutkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan sahabatku, Naruto!"

Semburat merah hadir di wajah Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat kikuk dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Terlebih, saat ini mereka menjadi sorot perhatian karena sedang berada di tengah koridor sekolah.

"Sa-Sakura angkat kepalamu..."

"Be-betul Sakura, lagian seharusnya aku yang melakukan hal itu, bukannya kamu." Hinata juga ikut menimpali, mencoba membuat temannya mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Oi, kamu dengar tidak sih, _pinky_!" Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan anak-anak. Segera mengacak rambut Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ih, apaan sih! Berantakan nih, rambutku!" Sakura melepaskan tangan besar Naruto dan merapikan rambut merah mudanya.

Remaja pirang itu mendengus malas, "Salah sendiri tidak dengar kata-kataku."

"Aku, kan lagi berterima kasih."

"Tapi itu membuatku malu, bodoh!"

Hinata memerhatikan interaksi mereka dengan senyum mengembang. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada anak laki-laki yang cukup dekat dengan Sakura selain Sasuke. Terlebih sepertinya mereka sangat akrab, dilihat dengan tingkah mereka.

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Hinata. Hatinya ikut menghangat meski melihat keduanya adu mulut yang semakin menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Sudah pergi sana, shoo shoo!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengibaskan tangannya. Mencoba mengusir Naruto.

"Ngeselin amat, sih, nih anak." Malas berdebat lagi, Naruto akhirnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Sakura, "Ya, sudah. Aku duluan, Sakura dan... Putri Hyuuga."

"Eh?"

Hinata memandang Naruto yang sudah melangkah menjauhi mereka dengan tatapan terkejut. Lelaki pirang itu baru saja memanggilnya apa?

"Kita juga harus ke kelas, ayo Hinata!"

"Eh, iya."

Ia melirik sekilas punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh, sebelum menyusul Sakura.

...

 _Putri Hyuuga._

Apa itu semacam panggilan khas? Tapi, kenapa?

Penjelasan bahasa Jepang dari Kurenai- _sensei_ sama sekali tidak Hinata dengarkan. Ia hanya melamun, sembari memainkan pensil mekanik di tangannya.

Suara peluit yang terdengar samar, menarik atensinya menuju lapangan. Di sana, rambut kuning cerah terlihat kontras dengan hijaunya dedaunan. Dengan cepat menarik lavendernya untuk menemukan Naruto.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di lapangan, memberi kode untuk mengoper bola padanya. Lalu ia berlari menuju gawang, menggiring bola sepak dan kemudian menendangnya. Menciptakan skor untuk tim-nya, dan ia tertawa lebar.

Teman-temannya berlari dan merangkul pundaknya. Ada pula yang memukul lengannya yang dibalas Naruto dengan gerakan mengunci leher. Lalu mereka kembali tertawa, tawa yang cukup keras hingga samar-samar terdengar olehnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Segaris senyuman hadir di wajah bulatnya, "Lebar banget ketawanya."

"Hinata- _san_ , tolong bacakan halaman dua puluh."

Suara Kurenai mengalihkannya dan buru-buru ia beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mulai membacakan kalimat yang ada di bukunya dan melupakan sejenak rasa geli yang hadir.

...

Tugas Osis kembali menyita waktunya. Hinata membaca laporan keuangan klub sembari menuju ruang Osis. Tepat saat belokan, ia menabrak seseorang, menyebabkan berkas-berkas di tangannya jatuh berserakan.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku!"

Hinata menggeleng sambil berjongkok memunguti kertas-kertas, "Tidak masalah, salahku juga karena tidak lihat-lihat."

Setelah semua kertas terkumpul, Hinata berdiri. Laki-laki yang menabraknya tadi ikut membantunya dan menyerahkan kertas yang ia pungut. Hinata membungkus lalu mengambilnya dan baru lah ia menatap pemilik tangan itu.

"Oh! Kamu yang waktu itu, Hinata?"

"Uzumaki- _san_?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan raut geli. "Panggil saja Naruto, seperti teman-temanku yang lain."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, agak terkejut dengan kebetulan ini. Terlebih saat ia melihat senyum lebar di wajah Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah kejadian itu?"

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Dan pelakunya sudah tertangkap jadi tidak perlu cemas." Hinata menarik senyum saat mengingat sikap teman merah mudanya. "Kecuali Sakura, dia masih saja cemas dan tidak mau meninggalkanku sedetik pun."

Gurat heran kini terlihat di wajah Naruto, "Sakura? Haruno Sakura si _pinky_?"

"Un, begitu juga Sakura tipe orang yang terlalu cemas."

"Hee... aku baru tahu kalau kalian ternyata teman dekat." Senyum tiga jari kembali hadir di wajah Naruto, "Sampaikan salamku pada si _pinky_ , Hinata."

Kali ini gadis itu menatap Naruto heran.

 _Baru tahu..._

Bukannya kemarin mereka sudah bertemu dan berkenalan. Jadi kenapa Naruto bersikap seolah ia baru tahu kalau Hinata dan Sakura berteman?

Naruto mengernyit melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba diam. Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata, mencoba mendapat perhatian gadis itu.

"Hinata, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Ia mengerjap, dan menatap manik biru laut Naruto. "I-Iya a-aku baik-baik saja."

Merasa tidak yakin, Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Hinata. "Jangan maksain kalau kamu sakit, mau aku anterin ke Uks?"

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja." Hinata mundur selangkah, agak kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu aku duluan. Sebentar lagi istirahat selesai dan aku sama sekali belum makan."

Naruto memegang perutnya dengan wajah memelas yang menimbulkan tawa geli di wajah Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudah, buruan sana."

"Oke, _Bye_ Hinata."

Lavender itu mengikuti punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh darinya. Sampai sosoknya yang berbelok ke kanan menghilang dari balik dinding. Senyum Hinata memudar, berganti raut heran.

"Cowok aneh..."

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang osis.

...

Seminggu berlalu semenjak pertemuannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Bila ada yang bertanya seperti apa pemuda pirang itu. Maka Hinata bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang periang, lucu, dan menyenangkan. Naruto adalah sosok yang bisa Hinata kategorikan sebagai ' _teman_ '.

Sapaan kecil saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di koridor. Atau bersitatap di kantin yang kemudian ia ditarik untuk ikut makan bersama Sakura dan teman-temannya. Tingkah konyol Naruto dan kebisingan yang lelaki itu buat.

Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata betah berada dalam lingkup pemuda itu. Lagi pula sesekali berada di tengah keramaian bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

Tolong beritahu aku kesan kalian tentang cerita ini. _Thanks for the fav, follow and i always waiting your reviews._ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan...


	3. Chapter 3 -Kurama-

Suara percikan api terdengar samar-samar dengan aroma masakan di pagi hari. Kepulan uap panas terlihat dari masakan yang baru saja diangkat.

Naruto tersenyum puas, bangga dengan hasil masakannya. Usai menata meja untuk tiga orang. Naruto mulai menikmati sarapannya seorang diri.

Senyum Naruto merekah sampai matanya menyipit. Suasana hatinya sedang baik saat ini. Dan semua itu berkat kejadian kemarin lusa.

Di kantin sekolah...

Naruto merebahkan separuh badan di atas meja. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar darinya yang diselingi gerutuan kecil.

Pelajaran matematik selalu menjadi subjek terburuknya. Terlebih dengan guru killer macam Uchiha Madara. Membuat satu setengah jam terasa ribuan tahun baginya.

"Berhenti menghela nafas, dobe. Itu menyebalkan."

Sasuke yang baru saja datang sehabis memesan makanan. langsung menjitak pelan kepala kuning temannya.

Naruto berdecak sebal, "Teme, Jangan buat kepalaku semakin pusing!"

"Oh, aku lupa kalau kapasitas otakmu sudah habis dibantai madara."

Naruto tertawa tanpa suara, tidak bisa membantah karena memang itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Tapi madara-sensei benar-benar mendedikasikan dirinya untuk mengajar." Shikmaru yang duduk di samping Naruto menyahut. "Hampir 50 tahun menjadi guru matematika. Kalau aku tentu saja ogah melakukan hal menyusahkan seperti itu."

"Kakek tua itu hanya senang melihat para murid kesulitan, terutama si dobe." Sasuke berujar dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya.

"Argh! jangan buat aku mengingat hal itu lagi!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Ha ha! kau memang sial Naruto. Menjadi target bulian Mada-sen."

"Hampir setiap jam pelajaran dia, kau selalu ditunjuk maju."

"Dan dipaksa mengerjakan soal kalau tidak bisa menjawab."

Naruto mendengus kasar, " Ya, ya, puas kalian meledek? dasar orang-orang jenius!"

"Heyo!"

Suara baru itu mengejutkan Naruto, terlebih saat sebuah lengan melingkar di pundaknya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Gadis remaja itu menepuk pundak Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa ini, kok wajahmu ditekuk kayak gitu?"

"Biasa, habis jadi target Mada-sen."

Sakura tertawa renyah mendengarnya, "Turut perihatin, yah!"

Decakan sebal Naruto kembali membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

"Ah! Hinata di sini!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat sosok Hinata.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sakura dengan nampan di kedua tangannya.

Saat ia melihat Naruto dan yang lain, wajahnya berubah gugup.

"U-um... Hai,"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Masih belum biasa dengan kami, Hinata?"

Gadis itu semakin menunduk membuat Naruto kembali tertawa geli. Remaja pirang itu berdiri dan mengambil nampan dari tangan Hinata.

"Lebih seru kalau makan ramai-ramai!"

Setelah meletakan nampan, ia menepuk pundak Hinata dan membuatnya duduk di samping Sakura. Setelah itu Naruto kembali duduk di depan Hinata.

"Oke, waktunya makan-dattebayo!" seru Naruto dan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya.

Hinata mengerjap, agak kaget melihat isi kotak bekal Naruto yang tersusun rapi dan terlihat enak.

"Wah... Hebat."

"Huh?"

Tersadar Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah malu. Sakura yang di sampingnya tersenyum jahil.

"Hebat, kan Hinata? bekal itu Naruto sendiri loh, yang buat."

"Be-benarkah? hebat..."

"Apanya yang hebat, cuma masakan biasa kok." Ujar Naruto berusaha terlihat biasa meski ada rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau memang istri yang baik."

"Teme, siapa yang istri?!"

"Tentu saja kau, Naruto." Sakura ikut menimpali, membuat remaja pirang itu semakin merona.

Sementara itu Hinata terus menatap bekal Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat serius memikirkan sesuatu, sampai ia menatap Naruto dengan tekad di matanya.

"A-ano! Na-Naruto-kun!" setelah remaja pirang itu menatapnya. Hinata kembali berujar, "Boleh aku minta tolong?"

...

"Uwa! wajahmu menyeramkan sekali, nii-san."

Naruto menoleh saat sebuah suara baru membuyarkan lamunannya. Sosok remaja laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata biru, berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Pagi Menma, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Aku rasa," ujar Menma lalu duduk di depan Naruto. Ia mengambil selembar roti tawar dan selai coklat. "Lalu, apa yang membuat nii-san tersenyum aneh begitu?"

"Eh? kapan aku senyum?" Naruto berusaha mengelak. Ia menegak susu sampai tandas, berharap raut wajahnya kembali normal.

Menma menatap kakaknya dengan senyum jahil. "Apa akhirnya kamu dapat pacar, kak?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto terbatuk kuat. Wajahnya memerah, seperti kepiting rebus.

Menma melebarkan matanya, raut tidak percaya ia tampilkan. "Eh? yang benar?!"

"Tentu saja enggak, lah!"

"Cih, mau sampai kapan jomblo terus?"

Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kata-kata adiknya. Sehingga dia hanya bisa memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

"Kalian belum berangkat?"

Suara baru itu sukses membuat Naruto membeku.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu."

"Pagi, Menma."

Naruto tidak tahu, sejak kapan ia menunduk dan berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

"Kenapa masih di sini? apa kamu berniat untuk bolos lagi? Naruto."

Ah, Naruto merasa bodoh karena berharap suara hangat yang akan menyapanya. Remaja pirang itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Naruto beranjak, menaruh piring kotor di westafel.

Kushina menghela nafas berat, "Harus berapa kali, ibu mengingatkanmu, Naruto. Kamu itu kakak, beri contoh yang baik pada Menma."

"Berhenti membuat masalah seperti bolos sekolah. Ibu sudah banyak kerjaan, jangan menambah pusing dengan kelakuanmu itu."

Menma menatap punggung kakak laki-lakinya. ia khawatir dan ingin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah sejak kapan menegang.

"Ibu-"

"Matikan airnya, Naruto! mau sampai kapan kamu biarkan keran menyala?!"

Sentakan itu mengejutkan dua kakak beradik Uzumaki. Naruto buru-buru mematikan keran dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Menma kamu cepetan berangkat, jangan sampai telat!"

Menma tak menyahut, manik birunya menoleh. Menatap khawatir Naruto yang hanya berdiam diri.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya yang agak kecoklatan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Menma." ujarnya.

Menma mengangguk pelan, lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku berangkat."

Usai Menma pergi, Naruto juga buru-buru mengambil tas sekolahnya. Ia tak ingin keberadaannya semakin membuat tingkat stress Kushina meningkat.

Setelah menutup pintu rumahnya, Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Entah sejak kapan ia menahan nafas, dengan gemetar di tangannya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. Raut wajahnya letih, dengan gurat pedih di sana.

"Aku rasa aku akan bolos hari ini," gumam Naruto. "Tolong gantikan aku, Kurama."

Remaja pirang itu menghela nafas pelan. Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, tatapannya kini berubah.

Raut wajahnya kini lebih tenang dan tatapannya menajam. Segaris senyum hadir di wajahnya.

"Tidurlah, Naruto. Biar hari ini aku yang urus."

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara lain di kepalanya. 'Yah, Makasih Kurama.'

Remaja pirang itu mulai melangkah. Dengan langkah pasti ia menuju sekolah, menggantikan Uzumaki Naruto.

...

"Tumben kamu udah dateng, dobe." Sasuke berujar saat ia melihat teman pirangnya sudah duduk manis di kursinya.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Hari ini aku bangun lebih awal," jawab naruto dengan senyum simpul.

Mata hitam Sasuke menyipit, merasa ada yang berbeda. "kau... Kurama?"

Mata hitam dan biru itu saling beradu. agak lama, sebelum seringaian tipis hadir di wajah remaja pirang.

"Kau jadi makin cepat, membedakan kami berdua."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Hanya orang bodoh yang gak bisa membedakan kalian berdua."

Kurama menaruh buku bacaannya dan duduk di depan Sasuke. Senyum jahil Kurama, membuat pelipis Sasuke berkedut.

"Orang bodoh? berarti Sakura termasuk?"

"Dia bukan bodoh, cuma kelewat gak peka." dan Sasuke mencibir pelan, menimbulkan gelak tawa Kurama.

"Pagi!" Shikamaru yang baru datang menyapa kedua temannya. "Itu kursiku Naruto."

"Ah, maaf." kurama segera beranjak dan berdiri di samping meja Sasuke.

Shikamaru tidak langsung duduk. Mata malasnya memerhatikan Naruto seksama. Sebelum ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tatapan bosan.

"kenapa malah kau yang masuk sekolah, Kurama?"

"Hm... Ada sedikit masalah, jadi aku menggantikan Naruto."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatap Kurama lekat-lekat. Mereka berdua tahu betul kondisi Naruto karena mereka sudah berteman hampir Tiga tahun lamanya.

Kurama mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Anak itu cepat pulih mentalnya."

Shikamaru mendengus pelan, "Kau tidak akan ada di sini kalau mentalnya kuat."

Kurama terdiam, "Benar juga kata-katamu."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Bukannya seharusnya kau lebih pintar dari si dobe, Kurama?"

"Seharusnya begitu, karena aku ini sosok yang Naruto inginkan." Kurama tersenyum kecil, "Sosok kakak yang bisa diandalkan."

"Dan perlu kau tahu, hari ini Naruto ada janji dengan Hyuuga Hinata." Shikamaru duduk dan menaruh tas untuk menjadi bantal tidurnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, si Putri Hyuuga?"

"Yah, jadi pastikan kau benar-benar jadi sosok kakak yang bisa diandalkan." Ujar Shikamaru dan tersenyum penuh arti.

...

Pulang sekolah, setelah bunyi bel terakhir terdengar. Murid-murid keluar dari kelas mereka dengan senyuman. Ada yang langsung pulang, menetap di klub atau hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan teman.

Saat ini di ruang ekonomi, Kurama menatap meja putih dengan beberapa sayuran segar di atasnya. Wajahnya pucat sebelum ia melirik sosok gadis manis di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu terlihat penuh semangat menyiapkan peralatan memasak. Membuat Kurama merasa semakin miris dengan nasibnya saat ini.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau ajarkan hari ini, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan mata berkilau.

Tanpa menyadari Kurama sudah keringat dingin dan ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

"Se-sebelumnya, apa kau tidak ada acara hari ini? apa tidak masalah kita belajar masak sekarang?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyelesaikan laporan osis sebelum jam pulang. Jadi kamu bisa mengajariku masak hari ini."

Kurama tertawa hambar, "Be-begitukah..."

"Un, aku ingin membuatkan bekal untuk ayahku. Tapi memasak bukanlah kelebihanku." Hinata tersipu malu saat ia menceritakan alasannya. "Karena itu aku ingin Naruto-kun mengajariku memasak, terlebih bekalmu kemarin itu sangat enak!"

"Ha ha ha... Kamu terlalu memuji Putri-Hinata-san!"

"Tidak kok, jadi hari ini kita mulai belajar dari mana?"

Kurama mulai memutar otak, kalau bisa dia ingin membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Tapi meski sudah ia panggil, bocah itu tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

Apa lebih baik kalau dia pura-pura sakit? atau bilang dia ada urusan dan kabur secepat kilat?

"Naruto-kun?"

Kurama berharap ia tidak lemah terhadap tatapan memelas maupun tatapan penuh harap seperti yang Hinata perlihatkan saat ini.

"Ha-hari ini...Kita masak nasi goreng."

Mungkin menu itu tidak masalah, mengingat Naruto paling sering memasak makanan itu untuk Menma.

Kurama mengambil pisau dapur, dan Hinata berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pertama, potong daun bawang lalu cincang halus."

TAK!

"Ja-jarimu keiris Naruto-kun!"

"Lalu masukan minyak ke wajan."

WUSH!

"Naruto-kun itu bukan minyak!"

"Lalu..."

"Na-naruto-kun!"

Satu jam kemudian...

Manik lavender itu mengerjap, sementara biru laut itu melirik arah lain.

Hinata memandang lurus pada piring di depannya. Di atas piring itu ada sebuah tumpukan berwarna hitam, dimana seharusnya ada nasi goreng di sana.

"Aha ha... sepertinya aku kebanyakan kasih kecap." Kurama tertawa pelan, entah mengapa ia memberi alasan seperti itu.

"Ya-yang penting rasanya, bukan tampilannya!" lagi Kurama berujar dan ia langsung melahap satu sendok nasi goreng itu.

"Iya, yang penting itu rasanya." Hinata tersenyum riang lalu mengambil sendok untuk mencobanya.

"JANGAN!"

Gadis manis itu tersentak, saat tiba-tiba Kurama menepis tangannya.

"A-ah, maaf... i-itu, bisakah besok kita mengulang latihannya? sebenarnya hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Eh? kamu baik-baik aja? apa perlu kita ke UKS?"

"Ti-tidak usah, aku langsung pulang aja, jadi sampai besok!" Tanpa menunggu respon Hinata. Kurama segera pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Kurama berlari menuju toilet, ia segera memuntahkan isi perutnya. Wajahnya pucat dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa rasanya seburuk itu?"

Sejak dulu Kurama memang payah dengan yang namanya memasak. I lebih baik berkutat dengan buku, kalau perlu berurusan dengan rumus matematika lebih baik dari pada memegang pisau dapur.

Kurama mematikan keran air dan menyeka peluh dan menghela nafas lega, "Hampir saja aku mati."

.

.

.

To be continue...

Aku tunggu review kalian yah, makasih juga yang udah setia baca ^^

Kalau cerita ini agak slow, mohon maklum. Saya memang tipe author kayak gini hahaha.

Chapter 3 dan baru ketahuan ada yang beda dengan Naruto. Dalam cerita ini, aku mencoba untuk memasukkan sifat Minato dan Kushina.

Semoga kalian enggak bingung baca cerita ini yah, hehe... Sampai jumpa lagi .


	4. Chapter 4 -Uzumaki Bersaudara-

Rambut pirang itu bergoyang pelan, dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Naruto kembali membaca buku bersampul oranye di tangannya. Dan ia kembali mencoba meredam tawa hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Baca apaan, sih? sampai segitunya." Shikamaru yang sejak tadi penasaran dengan tingkah Naruto. Menarik buku itu dan membacanya.

Tak lama, raut wajahnya ikut berubah seperti Naruto. Menahan tawa.

"Aku kasian sama Kurama," Naruto mengangguk menanggapai kata-kata Shikamaru. "Aku yakin, kemarin itu pasti bagai neraka untuknya."

"Kalau udah tau, kenapa gak bilang kemarin?"

Tawa Shikamaru terhenti saat menyadari nada suara Naruto berubah. Mata malas itu melirik teman pirangnya, dan mendapati tatapan membunuh dari Naruto.

"Eh, kurama-nii-san..."

Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berganti dengan Kurama, menyambar buku yang dipegang Shikamaru.

Kurama memijit pelipisnya, gurat lelah hadir di wajahnya yang tenang.

"Apa gunanya buku ini, kalau kadang Naruto suka seenaknya."

"Hei! kalau aku inget juga, gak bakal aku minta kamu gantiin."

"Setidaknya jawab kalau aku manggil, kemarin itu keadaan darurat! kau tau sendiri, aku paling payah soal masak!"

"Iya, maaf maaf. Jangan marah terus Kurama."

"Oke, Stop!" Shikamaru menepuk tangan di depan wajah remaja pirang itu.

Mata biru itu mengedip, menatap temannya bingung.

"Kalian sadar tidak? Seisi kelas menatap aneh kalian."

Remaja pirang itu berkedip sekali lagi, menolehkan kepalanya. Dan benar saja murid-murid yang sudah datang, menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Naruto tertawa gugup, "Ahaha... kayaknya aku kelewat semangat cerita."

Tawa anak-anak sekelas yang meledak, cukup untuk membuat Naruto bernafas lega. Karena itu artinya, mereka tidak menaruh curiga padanya.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, "Kau bisa dicap orang gila, kalau mereka tidak tahu kondisimu, Naruto."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kadang kami bisa berinteraksi seperti orang normal. Tapi kadang juga kami butuh media seperti buku ini."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, ia menyimpan buku oranye kedalam tasnya. Mata biru lautnya memandang langit biru di luar jendela.

"Kau masih sering menemui Tsunade-sensei?"

Shikamaru menendang pelan kaki meja saat Naruto tidak lekas menjawabnya. Pemuda pirang itu justru menghela nafas kasar. lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan senyum masam.

"Berat biaya konsul-nya."

"Loh, bukannya Tsunade bilang kamu bisa kapan aja datang tanpa mikirin biaya?"

"Ya, kali. Aku gak malu selalu ngerepotin dia."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, "Punya malu juga, kirain cuma Kurama yang punya."

Ledekan itu sukses membuat Naruto meninju lengan Shikamaru. Tawa meledak dari bibir pemuda Nara.

...

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, yang sudah ia yakini pasti sepi. Tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan salam, Naruto pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya, mata biru laut itu melirik pintu yang berada di sebelahnya.

Pintu kamar adik laki-lakinya, Menma.

"Uwa! nii-san!"

Menma yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, mengejutkan keduanya.

"Kamu enggak les?" tanya Naruto yang merasa heran dengan keberadaan Menma di siang hari.

"Guru yang ngajar hari ini, gak bisa masuk. Jadi kami libur, nii-san kapan pulang?"

"Hm... Barusan, kok."

Menma menutup pintu kamarnya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Ne, nii-san. Bagaimana kalau kita ke perpus siang ini?"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Ngapain?"

"Makan ramen." Menma mendengus pelan, "Ya, belajar lah, kak."

"Boleh juga, tuh." Naruto menjentikkan jarinya sambil mengangguk setuju. "Kafe Ichiraku lagi ada diskon!"

Menma mengerang pelan, "Dih, kok malah ramen, sih. Maksudku, kita belajar bareng ka. Ayolah!"

Naruto tersenyum geli, ia menepuk puncak kepala adiknya pelan. "Iya ngerti, sekalian kita makan bareng, oke?"

"Pulang belajar?"

"Sebelum. Sekarat, nih!"

"Nii-san yang traktir, yah."

"Cih, oke deal!" Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Menma dan berjabat, tanda kesepakatan telah terjadi.

"Ya udah, aku ganti baju dulu. Kamu tunggu di bawah." Ujar Naruto saat ia hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

Menma mengangguk paham, "Siap kapten pirang!"

Naruto mendengus geli, ia sempatkan menendang pelan kaki Menma. Membuat mereka berdua tertawa kecil sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Usai menutup pintu kamar, Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba memanggil Kurama, namun sama sekali tidak ada sahutan.

Meski begitu, Naruto tahu bahwa Kurama mendengarnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya adalah bukti yang cukup. Naruto segera mengganti bajunya dengan celana denim hitam dan atasan kemeja biru muda yang dibalut sweater abu-abu.

Setelahnya Naruto menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas, dan menyelipkannya di saku celana. Lalu ia segera bergegas turun untuk menyusul Menma.

Mereka berdua pergi menuju Kafe Ichiraku yang berada seratus meter dari rumah mereka. Seperti biasa tempat itu ramai pengunjung, meskipun matahari tengah terik-teriknya.

Mereka berdua memesan makanan sesuai selera masing-masing. Canda tawa serta obrolan ringan mengisi waktu keduanya sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

"Tempat ini benar-benar tidak berubah, yah." Menma menatap sekeliling dengan perasaan notalgia.

"Kau benar, padahal sudah hampir sepuluh tahun. Sejak terakhir kita makan berempat di sini." Senyum Naruto sedikit redup saat ia mengingat masa lalu. "Dan sudah selama itu juga, kejadian itu berlalu."

Menyadari apa yang Naruto maksudkan, Menma hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Itu sudah berlalu, nii-san. Tidak perlu diungkit lagi, cukup anggap sebagai masa lalu."

"Uwa, omonganmu seperti orang tua saja," ujar Naruto lalu ia menyengir lebar. "Yo, Ossan!"

"Hn, jadi tidak masalah dong, kalau aku nambah? kan orang tua makannya banyak."

"Kalau itu, aku mohon tolong jangan-dattebayo."

Menma tertawa terbahak mendengarnya dan Naruto ikut tertawa renyah.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Keduanya menikmati ramen sambil saling bercerita tentang keseharian mereka di sekolah. Menceritakan apa yang mereka alami dan kejadian apa saja yang mampu membuat hari mereka menjadi menyenangkan.

Sesekali mereka berperang sumpit saat Naruto mencoba mencuri makanan Menma. Seperti anak kecil sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, keduanya melanjutkan langkah menuju perpustakaan kota. Di sana Menma dan Naruto berniat untuk belajar bersama, mengevaluasi pelajaran untuk persiapan ujian masuk sekolah menengah atas bagi Menma.

Setelah mengumpulkan buku-buku referensi dan mendapat tempat yang nyaman. Naruto menyuruh Menma untuk belajar duluan sementara ia pergi ke toilet.

Di dalam toilet, Naruto mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari saku celana. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kini Kurama yang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Mereka telah berganti untuk menjadi 'Light' bagi jasmani itu.

Kurama membuka matanya dan membaca tulisan di kertas kecil dalam genggamannya.

'Tolong temani Menma belajar bersama di perpus. Aku serahkan tugas besar ini padamu, patner!'

Kurama mendengus geli, "Oke patner."

...

Menma membuka beberapa buku referensi matematika. Ia mencatat beberapa rumus, lalu membandingkan dengan catatannya.

Saat menyadari seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Menma mengalihkan tatapannya dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok kakaknya.

"Ah, Nii-san."

"Maaf menunggu," Kurama tersenyum tipis lalu duduk di samping Menma.

Remaja berambut merah itu menatap kakaknya. Ada sesuatu yang entah mengapa terasa ganjal baginya.

Ia merasa kakaknya sedikit berbeda. Seperti lebih tenang dan dewasa.

Kurama yang menyadari Menma sejak tadi menatapnya, menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh, e-enggak ada apa-apa, kak!"

Menma buru-buru mengambil bukunya dan melanjutkan belajarnya.

"Ada yang kamu enggak ngerti?" tanya Kurama sambil bertompang dagu.

Menma berfikir sejenak, sampai saat ini ia paham. Namun sejak tadi ada satu soal yang tidak bisa ia pecahkan.

Ia memperlihatkan buku tulisnya pada kakaknya. Dan menunjuk soal nomer sembilan yang ternyata soal cerita.

"Aku udah coba ngikutin rumus, tapi entah kenapa salah terus jawabannya."

Kurama mendekatkan dirinya pada Menma dan membaca soalnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kurama untuk tahu jawabannya.

"Pertama jabarkan dulu point A dan point B sebelum kamu masukin rumus." Kurama menujuk beberapa bilangan sebelum menujuk salah satu rumus. (Maaf untuk penjelasan payah ini, karena saya jujur gak pinter MTK -_-v)

Menma manggut-manggut selama mendengarkan penjelasan kakaknya. Setelah selesai mendengarkan, ia langsung mengerjakannya.

Setelah selesai, senyum Menma merekah. Ia berhasil mendapatkan jawaban yang benar.

"Kerja bagus, Menma." Kurama menepuk pelan puncak kepala adiknya dengan senyum bangga.

Mendapat pujian kecil itu cukup untuk membuat Menma merona.

'Ah, sentuhan ini... Yang biasa dia berikan dulu.'

Menma tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, saat kenangan lama melintas dalam benaknya.

Saat mereka kecil dulu, ia pernah mendapat tepukan di kepalanya. Dengan kehangatan yang sama persis dengan sekarang.

"Yosh, sekarang kerjakan dua puluh nomer pelajaran sejarah."

Manik biru itu melebar, "Eh?! banyak banget, kak!"

"Jangan ngeluh, buruan kerjain."

"Sadis..."

"Ntar kakak beliin permen buat reward."

"Hei, aku bukan bocah! traktir sekaleng kopi juga cukup."

"Oke, gak pake gula yah."

"Uh... Kejam."

Kurama tertawa kecil, ia kembali menepuk rambut cepak Menma dengan lembut.

...

"Ini... Gak ada penjelasannya." Menma menggaruk tengkuknya seraya membolak-balik halaman.

"Kalau gak ada, biar aku cari referensi yang lain."

Kurama beranjak dari kursi lalu ia melangkah menuju rak buku yang berisi Ilmu Pengetahuan.

Manik biru itu meneliti satu persatu jilid buku, sampai ia menemukan buku yang cocok. Setelah menemukan dua buah buku berukuran sedang yang ia rasa materinya komplit. Kurama melangkah menuju tempat Menma.

"Eh... Kok, salah lagi?"

Kurama menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya. Suara seorang gadis yang terdengar jernih di telinganya.

Ia mencari asal suara itu dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung yang ia kuncir rendah di bagian bawah. Ia mengenakan sweater merah muda dengan celana pendek serta stoking hitam dan sepatu kanvas putih.

Sesekali gadis itu membalik halaman buku sebelum ia menghela nafas. Pipinya mengembung lucu, menarik segaris senyum di wajah Kurama.

"Hei," Gadis itu menoleh tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Kurama.

Manik berwarna ungu tua yang terlihat dalam saat Kurama menatapnya. Wajah yang agak bulat dengan kulit putih bersih. Serta rambut pirangnya yang terlihat halus itu, sedikit membuat Kurama terpana.

"Kenapa liat-liat?"

Kurama mengerjap, ia jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Tidak ada niatan sebenarnya untuk memandangi gadis itu. Ia hanya penasaran dengan suara jernih yang dimilikinya.

Remaja pirang itu berdehem pelan, mencoba mengusir rasa malunya.

"Itu... Sepertinya kamu lagi kesulitan."

Manik ungu itu mengerjap, ia menatap bukunya sebelum melihat remaja asing di depannya.

Sebelah alisnya naik dengan tatapan meneliti, "Kamu anak SMA?"

Kurama mengangguk dengan senyum simpul. "Apa kamu lagi belajar? bagian mana yang enggak ngerti? siapa tahu aku bisa bantu."

Gadis itu masih menatapnya curiga namun tetap menujukkan Kurama soal yang tidak ia pahami.

Kurama mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Dan mulai membaca soal yang ditunjukkannya.

"Awas aja kalau ternyata kamu cuma modus!"

Kurama tertawa hambar mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu sedikit galak, membuatnya teringat pada Ibunya, Kushina.

"Ini, kamu hanya perlu mencocokkannya saja sebelum membagi sesuai kelompoknya masing-masing."

"Hm..." gadis itu segera mengikuti petunjuk Kurama dan mengerjakannya.

Saat ada hal yang tidak ia pahami, gadis itu langsung menanyakannya. Dan Kurama dengan senang hati membantunya.

"Hee... Ternyata kamu pintar juga."

Mendengar pujian itu membuat wajah Kurama merona. Ia kembali berdehem, "Biasa aja, kok."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, tawa yang jernih seperti lonceng.

"Makasih, penjelasanmu mudah dimengerti."

Kurama tersenyum simpul, ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Semangat yah belajarnya, semoga lulus tes."

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!"

Kurama tertawa pelan mendapati tatapan sebal dari gadis itu.

"Kau lebih muda dariku."

"Hee... Pedofil."

"Ap-" Kurama menghela nafas pelan. Pelipisnya berkedut, "Berisik." Cetusnya dan menyentil kening gadis itu.

"Aw!"

Belum sempat gadis itu membalas, Kurama sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Jangan menggoda yang lebih tua." Sebelum ia berbalik pergi, Kurama kembali berujar, "Sudah, yah!"

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, menatap punggung Kurama yang mulai menjauh darinya. Ia merapikan rambut panjangnya yang agak berantakan sambil menggerutu pelan. Namun ada segaris senyum di wajahnya dengan tatapan yang melembut.

...

Menma merentangkan kedua tangannya. Rasa letih karena berjam-jam belajar ia rasakan. Belum lagi perutnya yang sudah minta diisi semakin membuatnya lemas.

"Ah... Aku lapar sekali."

Kurama yang berjalan disampingnya tertawa kecil.

"Hari ini bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?" Ajakan Kurama membuat binar di mata Menma.

"Nii-san mau traktir lagi? Tentu aja aku mau!"

"Eh?" manik biru itu mengerjap, "Tadi kita udah makan di luar, yah?"

"Tadi sebelum belajar kita, kan makan di Ichiraku. Lupa yah ka?"

"Be-begitu yah... Kalau gitu kita makan di rumah aja deh." Kurama segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Sementara Menma sudah meluncurkan protesnya. Dan mencoba membujuk kakaknya untuk makan di luar.

"Naruto-nii, Okonomiyaki malem-malem gini enak nih!"

"Nanti di rumah nii-san bikin."

"Lebih enak lagi kita makan di luar ka!"

"Dompet tipis, tolong dikondisikan."

...

Senja semakin pekat dengan bulan sabit menyembul samar-samar dari balik awan. Langkah kaki dari sepatu kanvas terdengar berirama.

"Iya, ini lagi di jalan pulang." Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang. "Un, Shion bukan anak kecil lagi, nee-sama."

Gadis bernama Shion itu meniup poninya gemas. "Ku terlalu cemas, Hinata-nee. Daripada itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku kasih tahu."

Manik ungu itu berbinar dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Terima kasih untuk reader yang setia membaca dan udah mau memfollow, fav, dan review cerita ini. Aku tunggu kesan kalian lagi yah...

Dan untuk Rifkia yang nanyain soal ff The Red Fox. FF itu masih lanjut, gak aku tinggalin. Malahan tinggal 4 chapter menuju ending.

Cuma imajinasi saya sedang stuck di switching. Daripada keburu ilang idenya, makanya aku fokus ke cerita ini dulu. Hehehe...

Makasih yah, rifkia udah mau baca ceritaku yang lain. ^^

Sampai junpa dichapter berikutnya kawan.


	5. Chapter 5 -Rasa-

Suara pluit terdengar di langit siang, bersama sorakan anak-anak. Saat ini kelas Naruto sedang mengadakan pelajaran olahraga.

Anak laki-laki bermain fustal, sementara anak perempuan yang sudah selesai menyemangati.

Naruto berlari menuju gawang, lalu dengan tepat menerima operan di dadanya sebelum mencetak skor.

Sorakan terdengar dengan canda tawa. Remaja pirang itu tersenyum lebar saat teman-temannya mengacak rambut pirangnya. Saat manik biru laut itu menangkap siluet seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berseru riang.

"Hinata!"

Gadis manis itu tersenyum kikuk. Ia tak menyangka Naruto mampu melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dia baru saja dari ruang guru dan berniat kembali ke kelasnya.

Saat mendengar sorakan di lapangan, atensinya sontak menoleh dan menangkap rambut kuning cerah di sana. Tawa lebar pemuda itu menarik senyum Hinata dan tanpa sadar memandangnya.

"Hinata!" Naruto kembali memanggilnya saat dia sudah berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Hai, udah selesai mainnya?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia menyeka peluh di wajahnya. "Kamu abis dari mana?"

"Dari ruang guru, baru mau balik ke kelas." Jawab Hinata, lalu gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang berwarna krem. "Pakai ini buat lap keringet kamu."

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Jangan, gak usah. Nanti kotor sapu tangannya."

"Memang itu gunanya, kan." Hinata tertawa kecil, dan saat melihat peluh turun hampir mengenai mata Naruto. Ia segera menyekanya. "Hari ini cukup terik yah."

"Eh..." Naruto mengerjap.

Sama sekali tidak menyangka akan tindakan Hinata yang begitu tiba-tiba. Saat menyadari Naruto yang terdiam, gadis manis itu berubah gugup

"Ah! i-itu..." wajah putihnya berubah merah dan ia segera menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Naruto. "Su-Sudah, yah!"

Dan Hinata langsung berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Naruto tanpa memedulikan teriakan remaja itu.

Naruto menatap lekat sapu tangan dalam genggamannya. Ada perasaan hangat ketika Hinata menyentuhnya. Membuat darahnya berdesir pelan dan menarik senyum di wajahnya.

"Naruto, kau dekat dengan Hyuuga Hinata?" salah seorang teman sekelasnya berujar begitu ia sudah kembali ke lapangan.

"Lumayan, kami sering makan bersama."

Entah apa yang salah dengan ucapan Naruto. Namun teman-teman yang berada di dekatnya menatap remaja itu dengan kedua mata melebar.

"Serius?"

"Sedekat itu?"

"Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran!"

Naruto seketika gagal paham. Bagaimana bisa teman sekelasnya berasumsi seperti itu.

"Kalian dapat pikiran itu dari mana coba? kami biasa makan berlima di kantin. Kalau gak percaya, tanya aja sama si Teme." Naruto segera menyikut Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm..." Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. Membuat sweatdrop mengalir pelan si pelipis Naruto.

"Tapi, kami jarang liat Hinata tersenyum. Apa lagi dia sampai menyeka keringatmu Naruto!" salah satu gadis dengan rambut yang dicepol dua itu berujar dengan ngototnya.

Remaja pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Rasanya dia sering tersenyum, kok."

"NAH!"

Naruto berjengit kaget, sebelum ia mendelik sebal. "Biasa aja dong, Tenten. Sakit, nih kuping."

"Habis, kamu gak tau aja Naruto. Kalau Hyuuga Hinata itu terkenal dingin, super ketat sama aturan. Dan jarang tersenyum. Makanya kami kaget banget liat dia bisa tersenyum manis begitu!" ujar Tenten panjang lebar.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang terdiam, "Masa, sih?"

Kiba dan Tenten mengangguk bersamaan. Remaja dengan rambut coklat cepak itu tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan-jangan Hyuuga Hinata ada rasa lagi."

"Sama siapa?"

Kiba berdecak gemas dengan pertanyaan polos Tenten. "Ya, sama Naruto, lah!"

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Gak mungkin deh, aku rasa. Kami kenal gak lama ini, dan dia juga masih belum biasa dengan kami selain sama Sakura."

"Cinta itu gak butuh waktu lama, sedetik juga bisa terjadi." Ujar Tenten sambil menepuk punggung Naruto.

Kiba juga mengiyakan kata-kata Tenten. "Dari sikapnya yang udah beda itu bisa jadi, kode dia buatmu, Naruto."

"Jadi cowok peka dikit makanya, jangan ramen mulu yang dipikirin."

Naruto mendengus pelan, antara geli dan kesal. "Apa susahnya ngomong langsung? memang kita para lelaki punya telepati?"

"Iya juga, sih." Kiba menyahut setelah sempat terdiam. "Kenapa harus cowok yang selalu peka? kita hanya lelaki biasa yang juga butuh kepekaan."

Tenten seketika menyikut Kiba dengan tatapan geli. "Gak usah lebay, deh!"

"Ini bukan lebay, tapi curahan hati para lelaki!"

"Ngomong sana sama tembok."

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Kiba dan Tenten mulai bertengkar. Remaja pirang itu mau tak mau jadi mulai memikirkan apa kata temannya. Benarkah selama ini sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang dikenal anak-anak adalah seorang perempuan dingin.

...

"Sakura kau yakin hanya makan roti?"

"Um, aku sedang gak nafsu makan."

"Nanti kamu sakit gimana? makan nasi sedikit yah!"

Percuma, bagaimanapun yang Naruto lihat adalah Hinata yang biasanya. Gadis itu selalu memperhatikan hal kecil. Dia juga tipe gadis penyayang, dilihat dari sikapnya yang selalu menjaga Sakura.

Bukan seperti yang dikatakan Kiba dan Tenten siang tadi. Justru semakin Naruto memerhatikan Hinata. Ia jadi menyadari bahwa Hinata memiliki paras yang manis.

Bulu mata yang panjang dengan sepasang mutiara serupa bulan. Serta wajahnya yang putih bersih dan rambut panjangnya yang terlihat lembut.

"Naruto-kun?"

Jangan lupakan pula suaranya yang lembut. Serta tatapannya yang menatapnya begitu lurus.

Shikamaru san Sakura mengerjap. Heran melihat teman pirang mereka hanya diam dan tak hentinya menatap Hinata meski gadis itu memanggilnya berulang kali.

"Bangun, dobe!" tanpa rasa bersalah, Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto.

Menyadarkan langsung remaja pirang itu dari lamunannya. Naruto meringis pelan, lalu ia mendelik sengit ke arah Sasuke.

"Sial, apa maumu sih?! seenaknya memukul kepala orang."

"Oh, aku pikir kau tidur."

"Siapa yang tidur?!"

"Terus ngapain kamu ngeliatin Hinata sampai gak sadar dia balik ngeliatin kau?"

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Wajah remaja pirang itu berubah merah. I berdehem pelan, dan memalingkan kepalanya.

"Aku lagi mikirin sesuatu, bukan ngeliatin Hinata." Naruto semakin salah tingkah saat melihat tatapan ketiga temannya. Sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh, iya. Pulang sekolah jadi, kan kita belajar masak lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Jadi, nanti kita ketemu ditempat biasa aja."

"Oke, makasih Naruto-kun!"

Naruto kembali mengangguk, ia memalingkan kepalanya dengan semburat merah. Kesal dengan apa yang Tenten dan Kiba katakan. Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah gadis dingin, dia malah seorang gadis dengan senyum menawan.

Dan sialnya, Naruto jadi berharap Hinata memang memiliki rasa terhadapnya.

...

Suara bel pulang terdengar panjang. Naruto segera merapikan buku-buku dan berniat untuk ke ruang Ekonomi. Tempat ia dan Hinata janjian bertemu.

Saat ia sudah melangkah di koridor sekolah. Saku celananya bergetar pelan, tanda ada telpon masuk dari ponsel pintarnya.

TSUNADE-BAA...

Nama yang sangat ia kenali itu berkedip di layar ponsel. Membuat Naruto bimbang sesaat, ada niatan untuk tidak menjawabnya.

Tapi si penelpon benar-benar keras kepala. Ponselnya tetap bergetar meski sudah dua kali tidak ia angkat. Akhirnya Naruto mencari tempat sepi untuk menjawab telpon.

"Moshi-moshi-"

"BOCAH BODOH, KENAPA LAMA AMAT NGANGKATNYA!"

Naruto segera menutup telinganya. Gendang telinganya berasa pecah akibat teriakan di ujung telpon.

Setelah kupingnya tidak berdengung lagi, baru lah Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke ponsel.

"Maaf, tante tadi gak kedengeran."

"Gak usah bohong, tante tahu kamu males jawab telpon tante, kan?"

"Itu tau tante, hehe."

"Kamu ini, jadi ponakan kok jahat banget gak pernah ngasih kabar."

"Sibuk tan, tau sendiri jadwal klub ketat."

"Tapi, kamu gak pernah telat makan, kan? jangan sibuk sama klub sampai lupa makan, yah!"

"Iyah, tante."

Naruto tersenyum geli mendengar kakak dari ibunya terus mengoceh karena ia jarang menelponnya. Sampai suara serius Tsunade memudarkan senyumnya.

"Jadi, kapan kamu mau ke kantor tante buat ngelanjutin konsul?"

Naruto tak lekas menjawab, enggan lebih tepatnya. Ia tak mau merepotkan tantenya lebih dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Kamu gak perlu mikirin biaya, sudah tante bilang kamu bebas kemari."

"Iya, aku paham tante. Cuma akhir-akhir ini aku memang lagi sibuk."

Tsunde menghela nafas pelan, ia tidak bisa memaksa Naruto lebih dari ini.

"Kau tahu Naruto, tante selalu siap untuk ngebantu kamu. Begitu juga Kurama, kami berdua ingin yang terbaik buat kamu."

"Um, aku tahu tante, makasih karena selalu ada buat Naru."

"Sama-sama, jangan lupa kamu sering main kemari."

"Um,"

Naruto mematikan ponselnya dan bersandar pada dinding. Helaan nafas yang rerasa berat itu, Naruto selalu berharap hidupnya bisa lebih mudah. Meski kenyataannya tidak lah semudah itu.

...

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Gadis manis itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Gadis itu menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku baru dateng kok, terus tadi aku liat-liat resep makanan. Kira-kira aku bisa enggak yah, nyoba bikin ini? menurutmu bagaimana Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengambil majalah yang Hinata tunjukkan dan mengangguk. "Ini mudah kok bikinnya, kamu pasti bisa bikin Hinata."

"Benarkah? untunglah!"

Hinata tersenyum riang dan mulai menyiapkan peralatan masak. Melihat senyum gadis itu entah mengapa membuat hati Naruto yang semula berat kini menjadi ringan.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik dan menatapnya khawatir, "Hari ini kamu baik-baik aja, kan Naruto-kun?"

"Eh, i-iya aku baik-baik aja kok."

Hinata yang masih merasa tidak yakin langsung menghampirinya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tanpa menyadari Naruto yang menahan nafas dan merona saat wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Kalau lagi gak enak, jangan maksain diri seperti kemarin. Sayang bahan juga kalo kita bikin mereka hangus."

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, baru mengerti maksud Hinata. Dan membuat remaja pirang itu berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ke-kenapa ketawa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggeleng, ia segera mendorong pelan bahu Hinata untuk segera memulai latihan masak mereka.

"Sudah, ayo kita mulai dari mencuci sayuran dulu. Kali ini aku gak bakal bikin nasi hitam legam kayak kemarin!"

Hinata mengangguk patuh, ia dan Naruto mulai membersihkan sayuran hijau. Setelahnya, Naruto mengajari Hinata bagaimana caranya mengiris dan mencincang halus.

"Tangannya jangan gitu, bisa-bisa keiris jarimu."

Naruto segera mencontohkan pada Hinata bagaimana cara memegang pisau yang benar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Hinata yang berubah gugup saat Naruto memegang tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun sejak kapan bisa masak?" Tanya Hinata, ia berusaha untuk mencairkan rasa tegang dalam dirinya.

"Seingatku, sejak sekolah dasar aku mulai belajar masak." Jawab Naruto sambil sibuk mengiris wortel. "Ibuku sangat sibuk dan aku punya adik lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Aku ingin membantu Ibuku walau hanya sedikit yang bisa aku lakukan."

Hinata mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan seksama. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengetahui hal lain tentang remaja pirang itu.

"Naruto-kun, hebat."

"Eh?"

Hinata melepaskan pisau dalam genggamannya lalu berbalik dan tersenyum lembut.

"Mencoba menjadi kakak sekaligus anak yang baik itu bukanlah hal mudah. Karena itu kau hebat Naruto-kun."

Kini Naruto terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Hinata akan menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Mungkin karena itu, Naruto-kun bisa tumbuh jadi orang yang bisa diandalkan."

"Me-menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun sudah menyelamatkanku. Bukan hanya itu kamu juga mau mengajariku memasak. Kau benar-benar keren, Naruto-kun! "

Hinata mengerjap saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya erat. Menimbulkan dentuman kecil dalam dada Hinata. Wajahnya berubah merah, salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi hal ini.

Pelukan Naruto semakin erat, bersamaan rasa hangat yang Hinata rasakan. Gadis itu akhirnya menepuk pelan punggung Naruto. Punggung yang begitu besar dan hangat namun ada entah mengapa Hinata dapat merasakan rasa sepi. Rasa seperti ia tengah memeluk anak kecil yang mencoba menahan emosinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Malam, Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir kemari. Udah mau review, favorite dan follow cerita ini.

Untuk chapter ini, bagaimana menurut kalian?


	6. Chapter 6 -Unstable-

"Ini kamu yang buat, Hinata?"

Gadis manis itu mengangguk mantap saat ayahnya bertanya. Seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya. Hyuuga Hiashi mengusap kedua matanya.

"Ini beneran, ayah. Bukan mimpi!" Hinata menyahut gemas.

Di sampingnya Neji dan Hanabi tertawa kecil. Memaklumi reaksi ayahnya melihat Hinata membuatkan makanan. Selama ini anak kedua dalam keluarga Hyuuga selalu payah soal masak memasak.

Dan malam ini Hinata berhasil membuatkan satu makanan yang 'layak' untuk dimakan. Tentu saja mereka semua terkejut, terutama Sang Ayah.

Hiashi terkekeh pelan, ia segera mengambil sumpit dan mencoba masakan putri sulungnya. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan betapa senangnya dia. Dan saat ia melahap makannya, senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Enak!"

Hinata tersenyum lebar sebelum bernafas lega. Merasa lega, karena ia tidak gagal dan berhasil memasak sesuai ajaran Naruto tadi siang.

Neji mengangguk setuju, "Ini enak, kamu belajar masak dimana?"

"Aku meminta temanku untuk mengajariku memasak." Jawab Hinata dan mulai mengambil lauk sebelum memakannya. "Udah gitu sabar lagi ngajarin aku masak. Aku belajar buat ini sampai gagal lebih dari lima kali!"

Hanabi tertawa mendengarnya, "Uwa! kalau dia laki-laki kau harus menjadikannya pacar, kak! jarang tau ada yang sanggup sabar ngadepin kakak soal masak!"

Hinata berdecak pelan, "Anak kecil cukup taunya belajar sama nyari banyak teman. Bukan ngomongin pacar!"

Hanabi menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Hinata sebelum tertawa. "Kakak aja yang telat pubernya."

Neji menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hanabi. Menghentikan perdebatan konyol kedua adiknya.

"Sudah cepat habiskan makananmu, dan berhenti menggoda kakakmu."

"Iya, kak Neji!"

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengundang perhatian mereka berempat. Suara seorang gadis yang terdengar lelah. Ia memasuki ruang makan dan langsung disambut Neji.

"Selamat datang Shion."

"Kau datang tepat waktu, ayo makan!" Hinata segera beranjak dan membawa Shion untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Shion mengambil cangkir berisi teh hijau dan menyesapnya pelan. Gurat lelah di wajahnya berangsur hilang.

"Ah! apa ini surga?" Shion menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Aku pikir kepalaku akan meledak mencoba mengingat puluhan kosa kata itu!"

Hiashi terkekeh pelan, ia segera mengambilkan nasi dan memberikannya pada Shion. Gadis dengan rambut panjang yang ia kuncir tinggi-tinggi itu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, om. Kau yang terbaik!"

"Kau sudah berusaha keras. Setelah ini cepetan mandi dan beristirahat."

Shion mengangguk dengan mulut yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. "Aku pasti bisa masuk ke SMA Konoha seperti Neji-nii dan Hinata-nee!"

Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum lebar. "Itu baru Hyuuga!"

Senyum Shion kian melebar dan bergumam pelan, "Dan mungkin dia ada di sana."

Hinata yang samar mendengar gumaman Shion, langsung menoleh. "Siapa?"

"Eh? enggak kok!" Shion menggeleng cepat, gelagapan dan segera melahap makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Shion langsung membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna merah muda. Gadis remaja itu masuk ke kamar Hinata dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Hinata yang baru saja selesai membaca buku segera berbalik menatap adik sepupunya.

"Hei, keringkan rambutmu dengan benar!"

Shion menggeleng malas, "Nanti aja kak "

Putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi itu menggeleng pelan. Ia segera beranjak dan menarik tangan adiknya agar terbangun.

"Sini biar kakak keringkan,"

Shion hanya mengangguk, menurut lalu duduk di atas lantai dan membiarkan Hinata mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Akhir-akhir ini semangat belajarmu jadi tinggi, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Um... Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa alasannya seperti yang kau bilang kemarin? kalau kamu lagi jatuh cinta?"

Shion mengulum senyum malu, wajahnya merona sebelum ia mengangguk.

Giliran Hinata yang tersenyum, "Hm... Jadi kamu lagi kasmaran, nih ceritanya?"

"Apa sih, kak! jangan ngeledek!"

Tawa renyah hadir dari Hinata, "Siapa sangka, si tomboi Shion bisa jatuh cinta."

"Bisa, lah! kan udah puber, hehe."

Hinata mengacak rambut Shion gemas. "Bagus sih, udah puber. Tapi jaga diri,pacaran yang sehat."

"Emang pacaran sehat itu, gimana?" Shion menoleh menatap Hinata ingin tahu. "Jangan bilang cuma pegangan tangan terus pulang bareng. Gak ada saling meluk atau ciuman gitu? Ih, ngebosenin amat!"

"Astaga, Shion!"

Gadis manis itu terbahak, puas menggoda kakak sepupunya. Shion mengibaskan tangannya, "Tenang Nee-sama, aku rasa orang yang aku suka bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka melakukan hal itu dengan mudahnya."

"Tau dari mana? sementara kamu bilang baru sekali ketemu dia."

"Sebut aja insting perempuan?"

Hinata mendengus geli, ia kembali mengeringkan rambut Shion. Lalu kilas balik tadi siang hadir dalam benaknya.

Saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluknya erat. Membenamkan kepalanya pada celah leher dan bahu Hinata. Tanpa menyadari bahwa nafas hangatnya menggelitik Hinata, membawa dentuman kecil di dadanya.

'Terima kasih, Hinata.'

Dan ucapan terima kasih itu, masih membingungkan Hinata. Untuk apa pemuda itu berterima kasih padanya. Padahal selama ini harusnya dia yang merasa bersyukur bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Hei! saat laki-laki tiba-tiba memelukmu tanpa alasan. Itu artinya apa?"

Shion mendongak sebelum ia berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Hinata-nee dipeluk dia?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Dia juga tiba-tiba bilang makasih, padahal seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

Shion tampak berfikir keras sebelum ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku hanya bisa menduga dia mungkin suka sama nee-sama."

Dan kata-kata itu sukses membulatkan mata Hinata. Gadis itu berubah gugup dengan rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Ta-tapi kami baru kenal gak lama, dia dan aku juga belum kenal satu sama lain!"

Shion menatap kakaknya datar, "Lupa yah kak? kalau adikmu ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama orang asing yang baru dia temui sekali di perpus?"

"Mungkin itu yang namanya cinta monyet?"

Shion langsung melotot, ia tak terima bahwa perasaannya ini hanyalah sekedar cinta sesaat.

"Aku yakin ini cinta!"

"Ha ha ha! iya, kakak percaya."

"Malah aku yang gak percaya sama omongan kakak."

"Dih, dibilang kakak percaya sama kamu, kok."

"Tapi nada suara kakak kayak nyindir!"

"Astaga, terus kakak mesti gimana?"

"Gak tau, ah!" Shion langsung beranjak dan naik ke atas kasur lalu menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Ngambek nih ceritanya?"

"Bukan, lagi ketawa."

Dan tawa Hinata kembali meledak.

...

Malam kian larut namun lampu kamar di sebuah rumah berlantai dua masih menyala. Menandakan masih ada yang terjaga di malam hari.

Naruto beranjak bangun dan mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"Kenapa aku memeluknya?! Hinata pasti merasa risih dengan tindakanku!" Naruto mengerang pelan, ia kembali menghempaskan badannya ke kasur. Lalu ia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum kembali bangun.

"Besok aku harus menatapnya dengan wajah seperti apa? harus bersikap gimana?"

Tak tahu harus bagaimana, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil buku oranye miliknya. Ia berniat untuk meminta saran pada Kurama. Bagaimanapun dirinya yang lain itu, adalah sosok dewasa yang bisa diandalkan. Jadi pasti Kurama tahu apa yang harus Naruto lakukan.

Remaja pirang dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya itu menggenggam pulpen ditangannya. Menghembuskan nafas kasar untuk menetapkan hati.

Namum hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, Naruto masih belum menuliskan apapun. Ia hanya mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya." gumamnya dengan suara melas.

Ia kembali beranjak dari meja belajar dan memilih tengkurep di atas kasur. Kedua kakinya ia banting ke kasur dengan rasa gemas dan frustasi.

Manik biru laut itu menoleh menatap keluar jendela. Dimana bulan purnama menggantung indah di langit malam. Mengingatkannya pada sepasang rembulan indah yang menatapnya lurus tadi siang.

'Menjadi sosok kakak dan anak yang bisa diandalkan, bukan lah hal mudah. Kamu keren Naruto-kun.'

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Berusaha agar senyum lebarnya tak semakin melebar. Namun suara tawa aneh lolos dari mulutnya.

'Kamu keren, Naruto-kun!'

Lagi ketika ia teringat senyum dan kata-kata Hinata. Naruto tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan.

Ia tidak bisa meredam rasa bahagia dan kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kata-kata Hinata seakan memiliki sihir untuk membuatnya sebahagia ini.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya saat samar ia seperti mendengar suara. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mengintip dari balik tangga. Takut mengira suara aneh itu berasal dari maling.

Namun saat ia mendapati sosok Kushina tergeletak di depan pintu rumah. Naruto berubah panik dan cemas, ia segera turun menghampiri ibunya.

"Kaa-san?!" Naruto menggoyangkan bahu Kushina, berharap dia akan menyahut.

"Ukh..."

Naruto menatap lekat wajah Kushina yang terlihat merah. Samar ia juga mencium bau alkohol, dan ketika Kushina mengerang pelan. Naruto bernafas lega menyadari bahwa Kushina hanya mabuk.

Senyum tipis hadir di wajah Naruto sebelum ia mengangkat Kushina menuju ruang tamu. Senyum Naruto sedikit memudar begitu ia merasa Kushina terasa ringan dalam gendongannya.

Setelah menidurkan Kushina di sofa, Naruto mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti ibunya. Hatinya terasa mencelos, sedih melihat gurat lelah diparas Ibunya.

Pelan Naruto berjongkok disamping Kushina. Menepuk pelan tangan kecil dalam genggamannya dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku harap Ibu mau bersabar, tunggu sampai Naru lulus sekolah." Naruto berujar pelan dengan senyum getir. "Setelah itu, Naru janji akan bekerja keras untuk Ibu dan juga Menma, sebagai pengganti Ayah."

Naruto menyeka air mata yang turun pelan di ujung mata Ibunya. Dan terkejut begitu mendapati Kushina membuka mata.

Lama mereka saling terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain. Ketika Naruto hendak berujar, Kushina lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Sayang,"

Dan seketika Naruto membungkam mulutnya.

"Kau pulang, Minato... Setelah sekian lama." Kushina menarik bibirnya, mengulas senyum tipis saat ia mencoba menyentuh wajah Naruto. "Aku merindukanmu."

Kushina mulai terisak pelan, "Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku setiap melihat Naruto."

Naruto sontak menggenggam erat tangan Kushina. Ia menunduk, mencoba meredam sakit dalam dada. Saat Kushina kembali berucap.

"Semakin ia tumbuh dewasa, ia semakin mirip denganmu. Membuatku semakin merindu."

"Ibu, aku bukan ayah..."

Kushina menggeleng pelan, "Tetaplah di sini, dan jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Minato."

Usai berucap, Kushina memejamkan matanya dan terlelap. Membiarkan Naruto dalam diam, mencoba meredam tangisnya sendiri dengan setumpuk perasaan bersalah dalam dada.

...

Pagi datang dalam sekejap mata. Naruto hanya memandang cermin dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak memedulikan wajahnya yang kusut dengan lingkaran hitam di kantung mata.

Semalaman ia mencoba meredakan emosinya. Menekan rasa bersalah, frustasi dan amarah di dadanya.

'Semua akan baik-baik saja.'

Kata-kata puluhan tahun lalu terus terngiang dalam kepala. Memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali masa sepuluh tahun lalu.

'Jaga adikmu, dan tunggu Ayah kembali!'

Naruto mendengus kasar, tertawa tanpa suara. Janji itu sampai akhir tidak bisa ditepati.

Manik biru lautnya menatap lekat pada rambut kuningnya serta mata birunya. Wajah ini, memang hampir serupa dengan wajah Almarhum Ayahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas pendek, ia berusaha menepis perasaan berat dalam hatinya. Tak mau berlama lagi, ia mengambil tas sekolah dan turun menuju ruang dapur.

"Pagi, kak!" Menma menyapa dengan roti bakar di tangan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Pagi." mata birunya beralih pada sosok wanita yang tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"Cepat makan dan berangkat, jangan telat sekolah."

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai menikmati makan pagi.

Baru beberapa suap, namun Naruto merasa perutnya penuh. Ia meletakan sumpitnya dan beralih menatap Ibunya.

"Kaa-san," panggilnya yang dibalas gumaman Sang Ibu. "Apa ibu benci wajahku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kushina dan Menma berhenti makan. Adiknya menatap Naruto tak mengerti, sementara Kushina menyesap pelan kopinya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu!" ujarnya tanpa menoleh.

Sinar mata remaja pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menunduk dan bergumam pelan.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Terima kasih untuk para reader terkasih yang udah mau baca, favorite, follow dan mereview cerita ini.

Senang baca review kalian, semoga aku bisa bikin kalian makin larut dalam cerita ini. Bisa bikin kalian makin baper dan melting dan bisa bikin kalian gemes dengan cerita ini. ha ha ha!

Jangan bosan menuangkan emosi kalian setelah membaca FF ini, yah. Tapi emosi positip loh, bukan flame dengan bahasa barbar hehe. Sampai jumpa selasa depan.


	7. Chapter 7 -Emosi yang Meluap-

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Shikamaru dan Sasuke sudah duduk manis di salah satu meja kantin.

Sasuke mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya, mencoba menghubungi teman pirangnya. Karena tidak biasanya Naruto sampai bolos hingga jam istirahat.

"Apa dia sakit?"

Remaja Uchiha itu mendengus pelan, "Orang bodoh bisa sakit?"

Shikamaru tertawa pelan, "Kayaknya enggak, deh."

"Naruto di mana?" suara baru itu menarik atensi kedua remaja laki-laki itu.

Sakura menatap Shikamaru dan Sasuke bergantian. Di belakangnya ada Hinata yang juga menunggu jawaban.

Sasuke kembali fokus pada layar ponsel hitamnya. Sementara Shikamaru menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah, dia gak ada kabar."

"Apa Naruto-kun, sakit?" Tanya Hinata dengan raut khawatir.

"Tidak mungkin." Sasuke dan Shikamaru menyahut bersamaan.

Membuat Sakura dan Hinata sweat drop mendengarnya. Hinata segera menaruh nampan makan siangnya. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Naruto.

Kemarin sebelum mereka pulang, Naruto sempat meminta bertukar nomer kontak. Dan untunglah berkat hal itu Hinata bisa mengirim pesan pada remaja pirang itu.

Tepat ia selesai mengirim pesan, seseorang muncul di depan mereka dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Heyo!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Hinata menatap remaja asing itu. Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut merah berantakan serta bermata hitam. Mereka berempat sama sekali tidak mengenal laki-laki yang sok akrab itu.

"Ah, sudah jam istirahat aja-dattebayo!"

Hinata membulatkan matanya, ia mengenali suara dan trand mark itu. Saat ia menyadari adanya tiga garis halus di pipi remaja itu, Hinata spontak berseru.

"NARUTO-KUN?!"

"Iya, kenapa Hinata?" Naruto balik bertanya, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau teman-temannya terkejut dengan penampilan barunya.

"Rambut kuningmu mana? matamu kok jadi hitam? Oi!" Sakura seketika histeris dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto tertawa lebar ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Lagi mau ganti penampilan aja, gimana?"

Sakura menatapnya lekat-lekat,memerhatikan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Lumayan lah, cocok juga kamu dengan rambut merah."

Senyum Naruto kian melebar, "Benarkah? ha ha ha!"

"Apa kantung matamu yang hitam itu juga style baru?"

Naruto menjawab gugup, "Bi-biar mirip Gaara, ketua osis kita. Gimana Hinata?"

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak, ia hanya mampu mengangguk kikuk. Perasaan khawatir tiba-tiba saja datang, saat ia menatap Naruto.

"Jadi kamu telat, gara-gara ngerubah penampilan?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Bingo!" dan tertawa begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Naruto segera duduk dan mulai mengoceh seperti biasa. "Aku malas dengan rambutku yang kuning. Kontras banget gitu, berasa anak ilang juga jadinya kalau keluar rumah."

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Salahkan kakekmu yang berasal dari luar negeri."

"Ayahku juga rambutnya kuning, karena dia blasteran." Naruto memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Eh, tunggu! bukannya itu berarti aku juga blasteran? bukannya itu bikin aku keren-dattebayo?!"

Sasuke tertawa terbahak, "Ya enggaklah dobe!"

Naruto langsung berdecak sebal, "Kenapa? punya darah campuran kan keren!"

"Iya, tapi tidak untukmu!" Sakura ikut menimpali lalu tertawa.

"Kalian kompak sekali, udah jadian aja sekalian!" Ujar Naruto sebelum mengaduh saat Sakura memukul kepalanya.

"Maaf aja, hatiku udah milik orang lain!" Sakura menyahut dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Kakakku maksudmu?" Sasuke mendengus kesal sebelum kembali berujar. "Demennya kok sama om-om."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar, ia menyikut Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam. "Dia dewasa, bukan om-om!"

"Umur diatas 25 itu om-om."

"Itu namanya laki-laki matang!"

"Setengah bau tanah, maksudmu?"

Hinata menatap kedua orang itu khawatir. Kenapa mendadak mereka jadi bertengkar dan ia bingung bagaimana merelai mereka.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan, ia mengibaskan tangannya agar Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan diambil pusing, mereka sering begitu, kok."

"Be-benarkah?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Yang harus kamu khawatiran saat ini, dia."

Hinata mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Shikamaru. Dan ia terdiam begitu mendapati tatapan kosong dari Naruto.

Remaja itu tertawa melihat pertengkaran Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun sinar matanya hampa dan terasa jauh. Membuat Hinata tanpa sadar segera menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, memandang Hinata heran. Membuat gadis itu berubah salah tingkah. Dengan wajah yang sudah merona, ia berujar pelan.

"A-apa kamu udah makan?"

Hinata serasa ingin mengubur dirinya. Pertanyaan payah itu, bagaimana bisa ia lontarkan.

Naruto menyengir lebar, "Belum, kan aku baru sampai."

Hinata ingin menangis rasanya, tidak seharusnya ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Hinata," saat gadis itu menoleh, Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Itu... Apa kau mau menemaniku memesan makanan?"

Gadis itu tak lekas menjawab, ia memandang Naruto sesaat sebelum mengangguk.

"Tentu."

...

Naruto menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, melihat-lihat deretan jajanan sebelum memutuskan apa yang ingin ia makan.

Di sampingnya, Hinata berdiri dengan tenang. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Naruto memilih makanan.

Manik lavendernya melirik, merasa lega saat tidak ada lagi tatapan kosong disana. Kini hanya ada tatapan serius di mata Naruto yang membuat Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Enggak... aneh aja liat matamu hitam."

"Ah... Apa tidak cocok?"

"Cocok sih, cuma aku lebih suka mata birumu." Hinata kembali terdiam, ia merasa terlalu jujur.

Disampingnya wajah Naruto telah memerah. Ia berdehem pelan dan menujuk ke sudut kantin.

"Semua ramai, jadi aku pesan ramen aja."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengekori Naruto. Sialnya, mereka terpisah akibat rombongan siswi yang hendak keluar kantin. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang samar terlihat.

Membuatnya menghela nafas pelan, apa boleh buat. Toh ia sudah tahu kemana perginya remaja itu. Yang tidak ia tahu adalah Naruto mencarinya, dan dari balik rombongan, lelaki itu tahu-tahu menarik tangannya.

"Kirain kamu hilang," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Hinata mengerjap, rasanya jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat. Padahal Naruto hanya menggenggam tangannya, tidak lebih.

"Kamu kecil sih, jadi gak keliatan."

Hinata mendengus pelan, "Kamunya aja yang ketinggian."

"Minum susu makanya, biar tinggi."

"Dan jadi tiang kayak kamu?"

Naruto menatap Hinata tak percaya sementara Sang gadis hanya terkekeh pelan. Puas rasanya meledek Naruto dan melihat raut lelaki itu.

"Bisa juga kamu bales ngeledek," Tawa Naruto sebelum ia memesan ramen. "Biasanya diem, terus gugup sampai ngomong aja berubah gagap."

Pukulan kecil Naruto rasakan dilengannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Hinata merona dengan pipi mengembung lucu.

"Bawel, ah!"

Naruto kembali tertawa, ia senang melihat reaksi Hinata. Manis.

Saat gadis itu menelusupkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Memperlihatkan sedikit leher jenjangnya, Naruto kembali teringat dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto yang dijawab gumaman Hinata. "A-Aku minta maaf, untuk yang kemarin."

"Eh, soal apa?"

"Itu..." Wajah Naruto kian memerah, "Soal aku... Memelukmu."

Hinata terdiam dan perlahan wajahnya ikut memerah. keduanya kini saling menunduk, saling menatap kearah lain.

"Aku senang," Naruto kembali berujar, "Karena kamu seperti bisa melihat isi hatiku."

Hinata diam mendengarkan, manik lavendernya lurus menatap Naruto. Perlahan mata hitam Naruto menatap ke arahnya, dengan sinar tulus dan penuh harap.

"Kau tahu, senang rasanya ada orang yang memahamiku."

Senyuman lebar itu terasa hangat, bagi Hinata. Seakan ia mengerti, dibalik makna perkataan Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku ada untukmu, jika kamu butuh bantuan, jadi jangan sungkan." Hinata berujar sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat kagum oleh kata-kata Hinata. Ia merasa mampu mempercayai perkataannya. Hingga meluapkan rasa terharu dalam benaknya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, lalu menautkan kelingking mereka berdua. Membuat simbol perjanjian dengan senyum merekah.

"Janji, yah!"

"Janji!"

Naruto dapat merasakan hatinya menghangat. Dalam hati ia berdoa jika kedepannya dunia seakan runtuh dan ia merasa tak berdaya. Hinata akan ada di sisinya.

'Tolong aku, saat semua menjadi terlalu berat bagiku, Hinata.'

...

Naruto meletakan ranselnya sebelum duduk dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke menoleh, menatap Shikamaru sebelum menendang pelan kursi Naruto.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ngecat rambutmu seperti Menma?" Shikamaru melanjutkan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Cuma ganti penampilan aja," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Kalau gini aku sama Menma kayak anak kembar, kan?"

"Yakin cuma mau ganti penampilan?"

"Iya, Teme..."

Sasuke tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Ia dan Shikamaru yakin, bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada teman pirang mereka. Saat Shikamaru akan membuka mulut, suara pintu menghentikannya.

Dari balik pintu, Iruka-sensei masuk dengan wajah datar. Manik hitamnya menelurusi isi kelas. Sampai ia mendapati sosok yang ia cari.

"Uzumaki Naruto," panggilnya dengan nada dingin. "Ke ruang guru, sekarang!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat kedua temannya memandangnya. Ia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya, bagaimanapun dia sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Ma... Aku pergi dulu-datebayo!" Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu melangkah keluar kelas, mengikuti Iruka.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Harusnya dia berfikir panjang."

Di sebelahnya, Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. "Mencoba menjadi orang lain, hanya menyusahkan diri sendiri. Berharap semua akan mudah jika menjadi orang lain, itu sama saja dengan melarikan diri."

"Apa dia masih belum paham, walaupun Kurama ada karena itu."

...

Di ruang guru, Naruto sibuk memerhatikan sekeliling. Tidak memedulikan Iruka yang tengah membuka beberapa lembar buku kecil. Mungkin buku catatan anak-anak yang melanggar peraturan, entahlah.

"Naruto,"

Remaja itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Ya, Sensei?"

Sebuah pukulan ia dapatkan di kepala. Naruto mengiris pelan dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Kenapa memukulku, Iruka-sensei?!"

"Berhentilah berbuat konyol Naruto, kenapa kamu mengecat rambut seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya bosan dengan rambutku, lagian apa salahnya? rambut Gaara juga merah, banyak anak lain berambut merah."

"Tentu aja salah, mereka rambut asli dan kau rambut palsu!"

Naruto berdecak sebal, ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan membuang muka. Iruka merasa kepalanya berdenyut pelan dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mencoba berbagai hal, tapi kau harus tahu batasannya Naruto." Iruka mencoba menasehati muridnya pelan. "Kau bebas melakukan yang kau suka, tapi juga pikirkan dampaknya."

"Aku memikirkannya, kok!" Naruto menyahut gemas sebelum ia menunduk pelan. "Aku merasa mungkin ini lebih baik, untukku dan..."

'Untuk Ibu.'

Naruto tertawa pelan, mana mungkin ia bisa mengatakannya. Yang dia inginkan adalah Kushina melihatnya kembali. Menatap mata birunya dengan manik hitamnya yang bening.

Salahkah? sulitkah? hanya itu yang dia pinta. Yang dia inginkan.

'Rasanya semakin sulit, menatap Naruto.'

Kata-kata Ibunya, malam itu terus terngiang. Mendadak pandangannya buyar, dengan rasa pening di kepala. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan.

Iruka memandang Naruto khawatir saat tiba-tiba wajah muridnya memucat.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia tersenyum lebar, mencoba menepis rasa pusingnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, jadi boleh saya kembali ke kelas, Sensei?"

Iruka menghela nafas pelan, "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah memanggil Ibumu kemari."

Naruto seketika membulatkan matanya, "Tu-Tunggu dulu, Sensei! kenapa harus memanggil Ibuku? cuma masalah rambut, kan? pulang nanti aku langsung cat kembali rambutku, jadi jangan panggil Ibuku!"

"Kau fikir cuma masalah rambut?" Iruka membuka buku yang sejak tadi ia pegang dan menjadi senjata memukul kepala Naruto.

Ia menunjuk isi di bukunya dengan pandangan gemas. "Bolos pelajaran, lari-lari di koridor, tidur saat pelajaran, baju tidak dimasukan dan sekarang," Iruka menunjuk penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. "Harus saya sebutkan lagi satu-satu?"

Naruto menyengir lebar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalu wajahnya berubah memelas dan ia segera menarik-narik lengan Iruka seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, ayolah sensei! batalkan pemanggilannya, aku mohon-datebayo!"

"Kau kira kesalahanmu cuma satu, dua, tiga? mana bisa!"

"Sensei, mah. Gak asyik!"

"Hei!-"

Suara pintu yang digeser dan suara seorang perempuan menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menelan ludah gugup. Di ambang pintu berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah dengan setelan hitam.

"Kaa-san..."

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto dan Iruka. Saat ia sampai di samping Naruto, manik hitamnya melirik penampilan Putra Sulungnya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis sembari membungkuk pelan.

"Saya Uzumaki Kushina, mohon maaf atas sikap anak saya."

Iruka membalas senyum Kushina dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Naruto berdiri di samping Kushina, diam dan hanya menunduk. Mendengarkan kedua orang dewasa itu, membicarakan dirinya.

Setelah selesai, Kushina dan Naruto keluar dari ruang guru. Lorong koridor sepi dikarenakan sedang jam pelajaran. Kushina melangkah dalam diam sementara Naruto mengikuti di belakang.

Saat langkah Kushina berhenti, Naruto ikut berhenti. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, ia takut melihat raut kecewa Ibunya.

"Kenapa kamu mengecat rambutmu?" suara datar dan dingin itu, membuat Naruto tak lekas berujar.

Di lain tempat, Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Lagi-lagi ia dimintai untuk menaruh buku-buku di ruang guru. Jam belajarnya kembali terpotong, dan itu artinya dia harus belajar ekstra di rumah.

Hinata kembali menghela nafas sebelum menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Namun suara samar membuatnya menghentikan kembali langkahnya.

Hinata mencoba mengintip dan mengerjap saat mendapati Naruto bersama seorang wanita.

"Ibu tanya, kenapa kamu mengecat rambutmu?!" suara Kushina naik satu oktaf. Saat ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, terlebih ia mendapatkan panggilan ke sekolah.

Kushina melangkah mendekati Putranya lalu menampar keras wajah Naruto. Hinata berusaha meredam suaranya sendiri. Raut kaget terlihat jelas di wajah putri Hiashi.

"Apa kamu mau bertingkah seperti berandalan?" Naruto tetap diam, tak menyahut. "Sudah Ibu bilang, beri contoh yang baik untuk adikmu! bukan seperti ini dengan rambut merahmu itu!"

"KENAPA?!" Naruto seketika menyentak, wajahnya merah akan emosi. "Kenapa aku tidak lahir dengan rambut merahmu?!"

"Kenapa aku harus punya rambut dan mata yang sama dengan ayah?! Siapa yang mau jadi berandalan?! bukannya rambut kuning justru khas anak berandal?! Aku hanya mencoba menjadi seperti Ibu dan Menma!"

Naruto segera menyeka air mata yang jatuh di ujung matanya. "Bukannya Ibu benci wajahku? Ibu benci padaku karena mirip dengan Ayah! dan Ibu juga benci karena aku penyebab Ayah mati!"

PLAK!

Kushina sudah tidak kuat menahan tangis dan emosinya. Suaranya bergetar saat ia berujar pelan.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ayah, kau salah Naruto."

Remaja itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya mengeras sebelum semua emosinya lenyap dalam sekali helaan nafas lelah.

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Naru selalu salah. Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku tidak ada."

Tanpa mendengar panggilan Kushina, ia melangkah meninggalkannya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan wajah menunduk, sama sekali tidak menyadari Hinata yang memanggil dan mengikutinya.

Selalu, seperti ini. Apapun yang Naruto lakukan selalu dipandang salah oleh Kushina. Ia sudah mencoba berfikir dewasa, menurut dan bersikap sebagai seorang kakak. Namun semua itu seakan belum cukup untuk mencapai apa yang Kushina bayangkan.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya berat dan lelah. Pikirannya kosong dan rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Ia merasa kakinya tidak menapak atau memang gravitasi sedang tidak bekerja untuknya.

Yang Naruto tahu hanya sebuah suara memanggilnya terus berulang kali. Sebelum gelap menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Terima kasih untuk para reader terkasih yang sudah mau repot2 baca, follow, favorite dan review.

Buat yang nanya kenapa word dikit. Selain aku emang rencananya cuma 2k tiap chapter, aku sekarang ngetik pake hape. Kendala laptop lagi dipake sodara.

Terus aku ngakak loh baca review rengoku onimaru. Atuh kalau dibikin KushiNaru, jadi remake malin kundang dong. Untuk saat ini, semoga kamu puas yah dengan couple NaruHina dan KuraShion.

Akhirnya masuk konflik pertama. Gak sabar buat moment Kurama sama Shion. Muehehe... Semoga kalian juga gak sabar baca kayak saya yah.

Sampai jumpa Selasa depan.


	8. Chapter 8 -Menghilangnya Naruto-

Manik biru laut itu berkedip, sebelum pemiliknya tersenyum lebar. Ia melambai ke arah adik laki-lakinya.

Kaki kecilnya menghampiri bocah berambut merah. Ia menggandeng tangan kecil adiknya yang baru berusia empat tahun.

Mereka berlari, sambil tertawa. Menikmati sore hari yang sejuk dan damai. Tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata memperhatikan di kejauhan.

Bocah berumur enam tahun itu menoleh. Sesosok bayangan hitam besar berdiri di belakang mereka. Manik biru laut itu melebar, saat tangan besar meraihnya.

'Naruto, Menma!'

Suara teriakan laki-laki yang ia kenal. Rambut kuning berantakan dengan manik biru yang memancarkan kemarahan dan ketakutan.

Tangan kecilnya mengulur, mencoba menggapai sosok laki-laki yang berlari, mencoba mengejar mereka berdua.

"Tou-chan!"

.

.

.

"Hah!"

Deru nafas itu sangat berantakan, atensi pemiliknya tidak fokus. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, membiarkan air mata mengalir di sudut kelopak mata.

Lalu kembali membukanya, untuk melihat langit-langit kamar berdinding putih. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya, salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk bertumpu.

Ia mengerang pelan saat sakit kepala menyerangnya. Manik hitamnya melirik, memandang sekelilingnya. Bau obat samar-samar menyengat hidungnya.

"Kok, aku bisa di Uks?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berniat beranjak dari duduknya, saat atensinya mendapati sesosok gadis bersurai biru tua. Tertidur lelap di sampingnya dengan wajah damai.

Embusan angin pelan dari jendela yang terbuka, menerbangkan sedikit helaian rambut panjang itu. Membuat kesan anggun pada Sang gadis dan mampu membekukkan Sang pria.

Erangan pelan terdengar, dan gadis itu menggeliat pelan sebelum kelopak matanya terbuka. Gadis itu terdiam lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

Manik rembulannya melebar lalu ia beranjak tiba-tiba dengan raut khawatir.

"Naruto-kun, syukurlah kamu sadar!"

Hinata tersenyum lega, matanya agak berkaca-kaca. Ia hampir menangis, saat rasa takut menghampirinya begitu ia melihat Naruto tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Hi-Hinata...?"

Gadis itu duduk kembali sambil berujar pelan. "Kau membuatku takut, tiba-tiba pingsan begitu."

Naruto menunduk pelan, merasa tak enak. "Ma-maaf, dan... Terima kasih."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menggeleng. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Tidak perlu. Setelah tidur aku merasa lebih baik."

"Begitukah?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari kasur. Hinata ikut berdiri, ia berniat mengantar Naruto sampai ke kelasnya.

Saat melewati lemari kaca, Naruto terdiam. Remaja itu segera berbalik dan menatap pantulan dirinya. Manik hitamnya melebar dengan raut kaget.

"Ke-kenapa penampilanku jadi kayak gini?"

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kamu sendiri yang mengganti penampilanmu, Naruto-kun."

Remaja itu menoleh ke arah Hinata. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sementara Hinata mulai cemas dengan tingkah Naruto yang aneh.

"Memang lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit, Naruto-kun. Aku takut, kepalamu terbentur keras saat jatuh pingsan tadi."

"Eh, ti-tidak perlu Hinata." Naruto menggeleng cepat, ia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali berujar. "Sepertinya aku di sini dulu, istirahat."

"Kalau gitu, aku panggilkan Shizune-san, yah!"

"Tidak usah, aku cuma mau tidur, kok!"

"Tapi..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Ia tidak enak karena telah membuat gadis manis itu khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik aja, kamu gak perlu cemas."

Manik lavender itu masih menatapnya ragu. Bibirnya yang mungil terbuka, hendak berucap sebelum kembali tertutup.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata menghela nafas, ia mengalah pada ego serta rasa cemasnya. Dan memilih untuk tersenyum hangat ke arah remaja di depannya.

"Jangan sungkan saat butuh bantuanku, Naruto-kun."

"Um, aku mengerti."

Setelah menatap Naruto agak lama, Hinata akhirnya berbalik dan menutup pintu ruang Uks. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian sebelum pemuda itu mengerang pelan.

"Kali ini, apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" desisnya pelan.

Bohong kalau Kurama bilang dia tidak kaget menemukan dirinya terbangun di Uks. Belum lagi dengan penampilan barunya.

Kurama melirik pantulan dirinya, ia mendengus pelan. Rambut merah dan mata hitam, jelas ia tahu ini adalah wujud dari rasa frustasi Naruto.

Ia berjalan dan duduk di tepi kasur. Menghela nafas sebelum mencoba berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Naruto." Suara Kurama menggema pelan di ruang Uks yang sunyi. "Kau tidak sendirian, harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya?"

Manik hitam itu menyanyu dengan senyum getir. "Jangan terus melarikan diri..."

Kurama mengernyit pelan, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Tanda kalau ia mendengarkanpun tidak ada sama sekali. Hal itu membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Yah, aku rasa aku akan menggantikanmu sampai kau kembali."

...

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?!" Sakura langsung menyerbunya begitu ia melihat Naruto.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Hinata, menunggu Naruto di pintu gerbang sekolah. Tadinya mereka berniat menyusul Naruto ke ruang Uks. Namun teman pirang mereka menghentikannya.

"Lebih baik!" jawab Naruto mantap.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget, saat Hinata bilang kalau kamu pingsan siang tadi."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia menepuk pelan kepala Sakura. "Maaf sudah bikin khawatir. Tapi aku sudah sehat."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Saling melirik, mereka langsung tahu dari gerakan temannya, kalau saat ini yang bersama mereka adalah Kurama.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Aku rasa kau harus ke tempat Tsunade, Naruto."

Kurama menoleh dengan raut heran. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke menatapnya agak lama sebelum berujar, "Untuk jaga-jaga. Karena hal ini belum pernah terjadi."

Kurama mengernyit, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah pingsan dan ia bisa secara otomatis mengambil alih.

Hinata yang ada di sampingnya berubah khawatir. Dari percakapan mereka berdua serta raut serius Naruto. Jelas Hinata tahu kalau ini adalah masalah serius.

"Gak ada salahnya untuk periksa." Akhirnya Hinata berujar dan menarik atensi Kurama. "Dan mungkin sedikit konsultasi tidak masalah."

Kurama melebarkan matanya, ia segera menoleh ke Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Namun kedua temannya juga sama kagetnya seperti dia.

"Ko-konsultasi? u-untuk apa?" Kurama berusaha tidak terdengar canggung. Namun sialnya ia gagal dan keringat dingin sudah membasahi keningnya.

Hinata menatap mata hitam Kurama dalam. Membuat remaja itu mulai salah tingkah. Sakura yang mulai penasaran dan sibuk menanyainya juga sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Manik lavender Hinata bergerak gelisah. Haruskah ia mengatakannya sementara ada Sakura dan yang lain di sini. Ia takut, bila apa yang dia katakan termasuk tidak sopan. Bagaimanapun, dia juga tidak sengaja berada di sana.

"Um, untuk kejadian yang tadi siang." ujar Hinata pelan.

Kurama sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Hinata maksudkan. Remaja itu mencoba berfikir jernih, apa yang telah terjadi tadi siang?

Manik hitamnya melirik Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Mengira keduanya mungkin tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Namun sekali lagi, tatapan yang mereka berikan sama. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu.

Kurama menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "Mungkin aku akan coba."

Raut wajah Hinata berubah cerah, "Aku harap itu bisa membantumu sedikit."

Hinata menatap jam tangannya sebelum pamit pada teman-temannya. Sore ini dia harus pulang cepat karena ada les malam. Sakura mengikuti, meninggalkan tiga sekawan yang masih berdiam diri.

"Kau ketahuan?" tanya Shikamaru yang dibalas pelototan Kurama.

"Hei, nadamu seperti aku habis maling aja." Kurama bersungut pelan. "Enggak tahu juga, tapi sepertinya bukan itu."

"Terus, apa yang di maksud Hinata tadi?"

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan dobe yang ke ruang guru."

Kurama mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap Sasuke kaget. "Naruto dipanggil ke ruang guru?!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu dan Hinata mengetahuinya." Shikamaru berujar serius, "Terlebih Hinata yang memberitahu kami kalau Naruto pingsan."

Kurama menggaruk kepalanya gemas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, dan hal ini membuatnya cemas.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke tempat Tsunade. Dan mungkin sedikit melakukan pisikoterapi."

Sasuke mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

Kurama menatap keduanya dalam sebelum berujar lagi. "Terapi bicara, ini salah satu cara untuk menarik salah satu dari kami."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengangguk paham. Kurama menghela nafas pelan, wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mengecat rambutku lagi. Atau Tsunade-san akan membantaiku." Kurama sedikit bergidik membayangkan wanita yang hampir empat puluh tahun itu menghajarnya.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan, ia menepuk pundak Kurama. "Maa, lebih baik kau cepat pergi biar gak kemaleman."

Merek bertiga pun berpisah, meninggalkan Kurama yang berjalan menuju arah lain.

...

Tsunade sama sekali tidak senang dengan situasi saat ini. Padahal dia sudah senang keponakannya datang setelah sekian lama. Namun remaja itu datang dengan sebuah masalah.

"Kamu yakin, Naruto tidak merespon?"

Kurama mengangguk, wajahnya cemas dan gusar. "Ini pertama kalinya dia seperti ini."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Tsunade. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa hitam. Ruangan putih dan hitam mendomisi ruang kerjanya.

"Bocah bodoh itu!" decakan sebal terdengar sebelum Tsunade kembali menatap Kurama. "Terus, kamu enggak mencoba bertanya sama Hinata. Apa yang telah terjadi tadi siang?"

Remaja pirang itu menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak sempat, lalu apa kita coba melakukan pisikoterapi saja?"

Untuk sejenak Tsunade terdiam, mencoba memikirkan langkah yang baik. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan."

Kurama mengangguk, ia mengikuti langkah Tsunade menuju sebuah kursi panjang. Di samping kursi berwarna krem itu, terdapat meja kecil.

Setelah ia duduk dan bersandar, Kurama memejamkan matanya. Wangi aroma terapi tercium begitu Tsunade menyalakan sumbu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang. Fokuskan pikiranmu dan dengarkan apa yang aku katakan."

Kurama mengangguk, ia mencoba mengumpulkan fokusnya. Membiarkan dirinya semakin lama larut dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Tenggelam dalam ruang gelap, hampa tanpa cahaya.

Setelah agak lama, Kurama membuka matanya. Ia beranjak dari sebuah kursi kayu tua yang ia duduki.

Manik birunya menatap lekat kursi itu. Benda yang menjadi tempat ia dan Naruto untuk bertukar tempat.

Kurama teringat pada kenangan kecil dulu, saat Naruto akhirnya menyadari dirinya. Sosok dirinya yang hidup dalam diri Naruto untuk melindunginya.

"Naruto!" Kurama mencoba memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hei! berhentilah bersembunyi dan keluar!" sekali lagi Kurama berseru.

Namun semua tetap hening, sampai dari kejauhan ia melihat sesuatu. Seperti sebuah kepompong di dalam tabung kaca berisi cairan bening.

Kurama mengernyit, dia tidak ingat ada benda seperti itu. Dan saat ia melangkah menghampiri, manik biru lautnya melebar.

Di dalam tabung dan kepompong berwarna putih itu yang hampir menutup. Ada Naruto di sana, memejamkan matanya seperti tengah tertidur lelap.

Kurama segera memukul tabung itu, dan memanggil Naruto kuat-kuat. Berharap dirinya yang lain dapat mendengarnya.

"Ini gak lucu, Naruto!" Kurama mencoba menghancurkan tabung itu. Namun apapun yang ia lakukan tidak berhasil.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!"

Rasa frustasi menyerangnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa yang telah Naruto alami sampai membuat remaja itu mengurung dirinya.

'Ini salahku...'

Kurama mendongak, saat suara Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar.

'Kalau saja aku lebih baik, semua tidak akan terluka.'

'Kalau saja aku tidak ada, mungkin semua lebih baik.'

Rahang Kurama mengeras, ia mengeluarkan semua suaranya. Ia benci saat Naruto seperti ini.

"APANYA YANG LEBIH BAIK?! BERHENTI MELARIKAN DIRI NARUTO!"

'Tou-chan tidak perlu menyusul kami, tou-chan tidak perlu mati.'

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu kalau Minato mengejar kalian!"

'Kenapa harus Tou-chan? kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?'

"Dan membiarkan kedua orangtuamu terus bersedih?"

'Tou-chan lebih bisa diandalkan, mereka tidak membutuhkanku.'

"Menma membutuhkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu Naruto!"

Kurama mengerang frustasi, kenapa suaranya tidak sampai? Kenapa mereka tidak saling memahami?

Saat ia mendengar suara di dalam tabung, Kurama memucat. Ia kembali berdiri dan memukuli dinding tabung.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

Semakin lama kepompong putih itu mulai menutupi separuh wajah Naruto. Seakan-akan siap membungkusnya dengan erat. Menjerat dirinya yang lain yang tengah tertidur lelap.

'Seandainya aku tidak pernah ada...'

"Sial, brengsek! kenapa gak mau hancur, sih?!"

'Lebih baik aku menghilang...'

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca cerita ini. Thanks for favorite, follow, and review~

Maaf saya baru update malem gini, kondisi badan lagi gak fit. Flu menyerang dan buat saya itu sangat menyebalkan. Karena bikin saya jadi bodoh dan lambat berfikir -_-

Cerita ini yang pasti agak lambat, dan ratenya aku usahakan T aja. Puyeng kalo sampai merembet ke M, Yuhime-chan. ha ha ha!

Terus, Rengoku-san aku ngerti kok. Makasih buat masukannya, mungkin boleh lah buat jadi stok ide cerita berikutnya, He he...

Reznurzat30-san nyoba gambar naru rambut merah? wah jadi pengen liat! kemaren itu gantung yah? apa lagi kali ini, moga gpp yah, he he...

annur azure fang-san betul banget! kan biasanya 2 kepribadian 1 cewek, kali ini aku buat Naru sama Kurama suka sama cewek yang berbeda.

Rikarika-san, iyah... Untunglah kerasa sama kalian. Gimana perasaan Naruto dan semoga Hinata siap disisi Naru.

UzunaAkira-san, bukan. Naru bukan kecapean, dan jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

Okitriana-san makasih loh udah suka cerita ini.

Okelah, saya mau tepar dulu. Sampai jumpa selasa depan~


	9. Chapter 9 -Pernyataan-

Ketukan langkah yang berirama terdengar membelah jalanan distrik perbelanjaan kota Tokyo. Langit senja mulai berubah gelap dengan sedikit sinar mentari.

Kurama menghela nafas lelah, ia melirik arloji hitam di pergelangannya. Pukul setengah enam sore, dan di sini ia berada.

Manik birunya memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Mengamati anak kecil yang berjalan sambil bergandengan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Bibirnya tertarik, senang melihatnya. Namun hatinya juga mencelos, dan ia tertawa hambar.

Bukan hanya Naruto, ia pun mengakui kalau dirinya iri melihat keluarga yang utuh dan hangat. Melihat mereka saling berbagi canda tawa, seperti dunia milik mereka sendiri.

Hal yang begitu Naruto rindukan, yang ia inginkan. Dan Kurama jika bisa ingin memberikannya pada Naruto. Agar anak laki-laki itu tidak lagi menutup diri,bersembunyi, dan kesepian.

'Dia menutup dirinya, dia bersembunyi dan berharap untuk menghilang.'

Kurama mengingat dengan jelas raut Tsunade. Wanita itu menatapnya tidak percaya, rahangnya mengeras sebelum ia tertunduk.

Ia menghela nafas lelah, Tsunade jelas mengkhawatirkan keponakannya. Dan Kurama juga begitu, ia merasa bodoh dan tidak berdaya.

Dia ada untuk menjadi pelindung Naruto. Dia ada untuk membuat Naruto melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Dan Kurama benci dengan fakta itu.

"Ah!"

Kurama mengerjap saat ia mendengar suara serupa lonceng. Dan atensinya bertemu kembali dengan manik ungu tua.

"Pedofil!"

Kurama melebarkan matanya saat gadis itu berseru sambil menunjuknya. Pelipisnya berkedut, begitu sadar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Maaf, siapa ya?"

Kurama sebenarnya ingat dengan gadis itu. Karena entah bagaimana, suaranya yang seperti lonceng, melekat di ingatannya.

Gadis itu menatapnya datar, "Kau tidak ingat denganku, Pak tua pedofil?"

Kurama menghela nafas lelah, gadis itu jelas-jelas menggodanya. "Oke oke, aku ingat sekarang. Kau gadis galak di perpus waktu itu."

Kali ini wajahnya berubah cemberut, "Aku bukan gadis galak!"

"Oh, si miss jutek?"

Dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu memukul perut Kurama. Membuatnya meringis pelan dengan pukulan yang agak menyakitkan itu.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" gadis itu menatapnya tajam dengan aura gelap.

Kurama tertawa gugup, "Ti-Tidak ada..."

"Bagus!" dan senyum gadis itu merekah, seakan tidak ada aura gelap di sekelilingnya tadi.

Remaja pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Agak kaget dengan senyum manis yang gadis itu tunjukkan.

"Ka-kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Habis pulang dari perpus, ngomong-ngomong kamu enggak ke perpus lagi sejak waktu itu?" gadis berponi itu menyandarkan dirinya di besi pembatas jalan.

"Ah... enggak, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk."

"Sibuk pacaran?"

Kurama mendengus geli, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk pacaran. Melirik gadis di sekolahnya saja tidak pernah.

"Enggak lah, ada yang lebih penting dari pacaran."

Gadis bermata ungu itu bergumam pelan. Menarik perhatian Kurama dan sedikit berbasa basi, ia pun berujar.

"Kamu sendiri? Belajar terus, memang gak punya pacar?"

Manik ungu tua itu melirik, dan segaris senyum hadir di wajahnya.

"Dia lagi sibuk sama yang lain, jadi sulit untuk didekati."

"Oh, susah juga yah..."

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu ia menghampiri Kurama. "Jadi karena kebetulan ketemu, mungkin sebaiknya aku nembak aja kali, yah?"

"Eh?"

Manik biru laut dan ungu tua itu bertemu.

"Ne, pedofil-san. Aku suka kamu, mau jadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

"HAAH?!"

Wajah Kurama sukses merona merah hingga ke telinga. Remaja pirang itu benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan gadis asing itu.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu? ka-kau bercanda, kan?!"

"Apa aku keliatan bercanda?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

Mendapati tatapan lurus dari manik ungu tua itu. Jelas Kurama tahu kalau ia serius. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah gugup, baru kali ini Kurama mengalami sebuah pernyataan.

"Ta-tapi kita ini orang asing, kita belum kenal satu sama lain."

Kurama bahkan tidak tahu nama gadis di depannya ini. Dan ya Tuhan! mereka baru sekali bertemu, bagaimana bisa?!

"Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu." Sambung Kurama.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Kurama menatap uluran tangan itu sebelum kembali menatap gadis itu.

Gadis itu berdecak lalu menyambar tangan Kurama untuk berjabat tangan. "Perkenalkan namaku Shion, Hyuuga Shion. Anak kelas 3 dari SMP Suna. Dan namamu?"

"Kurama."

Shion mengangguk, ia melepaskan tangan Kurama sebelum mengadahkan tangannya. "Boleh pinjam ponselmu?"

Kurama mengernyit, namun ia memberikan ponselnya. Seperti orang linglung, ia membiarkan Shion mengambil ponselnya. Gadis itu mengetik sesuatu sebelum suara dering ponsel terdengar. Shion mengambil ponselnya yang berdering lalu mematikan sambungan dan memberikan kembali ponsel Kurama.

"Itu nomerku dan kita sudah tau nama masing-masing, jadi kita bukan orang asing." Shion menyeringai puas sambil kembali berujar. "Jadi apa jawabanmu, pedofil-san?"

...

Kurama membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Ia merasa lelah hari ini karena banyaknya hal yang terjadi. Gurat lelah jelas tercetak di wajahnya.

'Aku suka kamu, mau jadi pacarku?'

Sekali lagi wajah Kurama memerah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya kalau hari ini ada seseorang yang menembaknya.

Kelas 3 SMP, gadis itu seumuran dengan Menma. Berarti mereka berdua beda dua tahun. Kurama menghela nafas pelan, ia tidak mengerti tentang percintaan.

Kurama beranjak dari kasurnya dan memilih ke dapur. Tenggorokannya kering dan segelas air dingin sangat ia butuhkan.

Sesampainya di dapur, langkahnya terhenti. Di meja makan, Kushina duduk sambil menikmati segelas kopi. Membuat Kurama jadi ragu untuk masuk ke dapur.

Kushina yang jelas menyadari anaknya hanya melirik sekilas. Namun ia tiba-tiba berujar tanpa melirik anaknya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, berdiri di sana?"

Kurama sedikit tersentak, sebelum ia melangkah menuju kulkas. "Aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini Ibu pulang cepat."

"Ibu tidak pulang cepat, ada dokumen yang tertinggal."

Kushina beranjak, setelah menaruh cangkir kopi di westafel. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuju Kurama yang sedang minum.

Ia berdiri di depan Kurama dan membuka mulut, hendak berujar. Namun tertahan, begitu ia teringat ucapan Tsunade di telpon tadi sore.

'Bagaimana dengan Naruto? apa kamu pernah berfikir kalau ia juga sama denganmu?'

kurama mengernyit melihat Kushina hanya terdiam. Ada perasaan cemas yang hadir dalam benaknya.

"Kaa-san?"

Kushina tersentak pelan, ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Jangan tidur malam-malam." ujarnya lalu melangkah melewati Kurama.

Remaja itu mengangguk pelan mesti tahu Kushina tak melihatnya.

"Dan juga..." Kurama berbalik saat Kushina kembali berujar. "Maaf ibu sudah menamparmu tadi siang."

Tanpa menunggu respon anaknya, Kushina kembali melangkah. Ia mengambil jas hitam di belakang pintu lalu keluar rumah.

Sementara itu Kurama mematung di tempatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kushina berbicara dengan lembut padanya. Dan ia juga meminta maaf, Kurama mengerjap saat kesadarannya kembali.

Tapi ia juga kembali menyerngit, saat kata-kata Kushina terngiang di kepalanya.

'Maaf ibu sudah menamparmu tadi siang.'

Apa itu alasan mengapa Naruto bersembunyi? tapi Kurama merasa ada yang lebih dari itu.

"Harusnya yang mendengar itu kau, Naruto." gumam Kurama pelan.

Ia merasa miris, karena ucapan maaf itu malah di dengarnya dan bukan Naruto. Bagaimanapun yang telah terluka dan mencoba menahan beban adalah Naruto.

...

Tenten mendengus pelan, ia kesal karena pagi-pagi sudah harus membawa barang-barang ke ruang guru. Bahkan ia belum sempat menaruh tas sekolahnya saat Yamato-sensei muncul di depannya bersama kardus di tangan.

"Ugh! ini berat!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Tenten mengeluh di sepanjang lorong. Sampai tiba-tiba kardus ditangannya berpindah tangan. Manik coklatnya mengerjap dan mendapati remaja pirang di sampingnya.

"Eh, Naruto kau baru dateng?"

"Ya, ini mau kamu bawa kemana?"

Tenten tersentak, ia segera mencoba mengambil kembali kardus itu. "Hei jangan, itu tugasku!"

"Biar aku saja yang bawa, kamu bawa aja yang ini." Naruto memberikan Tenten gulungan kertas sambil tersenyum, lalu melenggang pergi.

Meninggalkan Teten yang mengerjap bingung sebelum menyusulnya.

Saat Naruto sampai di kelas, ia melihat Kiba yang tengah membersihkan kelas. Sepertinya anak laki-laki itu kebagian tugas piket.

Setelah menaruh tas di meja, Naruto menghampiri Kiba yang kesulitan. Remaja berambut coklat itu berniat mengambil jam dinding untuk mengganti baterai. Dan ia hampir terjatuh kalau saja Naruto tidak memegangi kursi.

"Kiba coba kamu turun dulu."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto berdecak pelan, ia menarik tangan Kiba agar pemuda itu turun dari kursi.

"Biar aku aja, kamu pegangin kursinya." Naruto segera naik ke kursi dan mengambil jam dinding, mengganti baterai dan menaruhnya kembali.

Sasuke yang baru selesai latihan pagi, menyerengit. Tenten menghampiri pemuda raven itu sambil ikut menatap Naruto yang tengah membantu Kiba.

"Hari ini Naruto agak berbeda yah..." Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Entah kenapa... Rasanya dia lebih kalem dan seperti seorang kakak!"

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Tenten. Gadis itu sudah memasang wajah merona dengan tatapan kagum. Hal itu jelas membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

Ia lalu pergi menuju mejanya dan duduk di kursinya sambil memperhatikan kurama. Ya, dalam sekali lihat Sasuke sudah tahu kalau dia adalah Kurama. Terlebih dengan sikapnya yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan Naruto.

Dan melihat Kurama membuat perasaan Sasuke menjadi cemas.

Begitu jam istirahat, Sasuke menghampiri Kurama yang tengah memandang keluar jendela.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?"

Kurama melirik sebelum ia kembali memandang keluar. Ia menghela nafas pelan, "Maaf tapi aku lagi gak mau ngomong."

Suara getaran ponsel terdengar, Kurama mengambil ponsel hitamnya dan manik birunya melebar.

'Pedofil-san aku menunggu jawabanmu.'

Pesan singkat dari Shion dan sukses membuat Kurama kalang kabut. Ia benar-benar bodoh karena ia baru sadar telah memberikan nomernya pada gadis itu. Sekarang Shion memiliki nomernya yang sebenarnya ini ponsel Naruto.

Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Naruto kalau sampai tahu ia seenaknya memberikan nomer pada orang asing.

"Argh! bunuh aku!"

Di sampingnua Sasuke menyeringai, "Sini biar kau ku bunuh!"

Sakura dan Hinata tertawa melihat Naruto mencoba kabur dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua berniat mengajak makan siang bersama dan mendapati remaja pirang itu mencoba bersembunyi dari amukan Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa, sih?" Hinata terkekeh pelan, menarik perhatian Kurama yang bersembunyi di kolong meja.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Sekali lagi kau begitu, awas!"

Kurama tertawa hambar melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke. Remaja raven itu benar-benar tidak suka dicuekin rupanya.

Hinata membantu Kurama keluar dari kolong meja. Sementara Sakura baru menyadari Shikamaru tidak ada di kelas.

"Shika lagi ke ruang guru." Sasuke seakan tahu siapa yang dicari gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu ia menatap Sasuke. "Hari ini kau tidak bawa bekal? apa Itachi-san bangun kesiangan?"

Sasuke berdecak pelan, "Bukan urusanmu." katanya lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu menggeram pelan, "Mou! menyebalkan!"

"Maa maa, ayo kita ke kantin!" Hinata segera menenangkan Sakura dan mengajak sahabatnya untuk menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto.

Manik lavendernya melirik punggung Naruto yang berada di depannya. Sebelum menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Apa kamu tidak merasa kalau Naruto-kun sedikit berbeda hari ini?"

Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto yang sedang bicara dengan Sasuke.

"Enggak tuh, memang kenapa?"

Hinta menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin cuma perasaanku doang."

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto, entahlah ia merasa pemuda itu sedikit berbeda. Apa mungkin karena kejadian kemarin?

Setelah memesan makanan mereka berempat duduk di salah satu sudut kantin. Kurama kembali melihat ponselnya saat ada pesan masuk. Lalu ia menaruh ponselnya di kantong.

Tak lama ponselnya bergetar panjang, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Kurama menghela nafas pendek begitu tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

Hinata memerhatikan penuh minat, "Gak kamu angkat, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh, iya... Begitulah, gak penting kok." Kurama kembali menaruh ponselnya namun getaran kembali datang.

"Kayaknya penting deh, dari pacar yah?" tanya Sakura sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Wajah Kurama memerah, "Tentu saja bukan!"

"Ara! wajahmu merah begitu masih aja ngelak. Kenapa, lagi berantem? butuh teman curhat?" sekali lagi Sakura menaik turunkan alisnya, sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sa-Sakura-chan jangan iseng begitu!"

"Dibilang bukan juga!" Kurama segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku angkat telpon dulu."

"Ciee jangan lupa kenalin ke kita, yah!"

Kurama melototkan matanya sebelum ia pergi keluar kantin.

Sementara itu Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. "Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apa Naruto-kun baik-baik aja?"

"Lagi? memang Naruto keliatan gak baik-baik aja?" Sakura menatap sahabatnya heran, "Menurutku dia baik-baik aja kok."

Sasuke tertawa mengejek, "Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

"Apaan sih!"

"Kau benar, Hyuuga." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata. Terang-terangan tidak mempedulikan Sakura. "Saat ini Dobe sedang tidak baik, sangat."

...

Kurama menghela nafas lelah, pelipisnya berkedut setiap ia melihat nama 'Shion' di ponselnya. Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala dan terus menelponnya.

Ia menggeser tombol hijau di smartphonenya, lalu mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Akhirnya diangkat juga! kenapa lama sekali sih?"

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu!"

Kurama kembali menghela nafas, ini salahnya. Kenapa dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan Shion. Hanya karena ia terkejut dengan pernyataan gadis itu, ia membuat keadaan menjadi sulit.

"Ne, Shion bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu saja, apa itu?"

Dari suaranya Kurama tahu, bahwa gadis itu bersemangat dan itu membuat hatinya sedikit mencelos. Tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut.

"Jangan menghubungiku lagi."

Untuk beberapa lama hening menyelimuti. Sampai suara Shion kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mohon, jangan."

"Kenapa? katamu kamu gak punya pacar, jadi kenapa gak boleh?"

"Bukan masalah itu, ini sulit untuk aku jelaskan."

"Apa karena aku masih SMP? Kamu gak mau sama anak kecil?"

Kurama kembali menghela nafas lelah, "Aku gak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa. Maaf Shion."

"Kenapa? aku butuh jawaban yang lebih spesifik."

"Shion!" Tanpa sadar suara Kurama naik satu oktaf. Ia merasa tekanan darahnya naik tiba-tiba. "Berhenti bertanya, ini gak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Gadis itu terdiam, dan secuil perasaan bersalah hadir di hati Kurama. "Maaf, aku membentakmu. Tapi aku hanya bisa jadi temanmu, tidak lebih."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Kurama segera mematikan ponselnya. Ia selalu lemah jika berhadapan dengan masalah seperti ini. Namun kali ini ia harus tegas, karena ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar meladenin cita monyet anak SMP.

Kurama segera mengetik beberapa deretan angka yang ia hapal di luar kepala. Ia menunggu saat suara nada sambung terdengar. Sampai suara seorang wanita terdengar di ujung telpon.

"Tante, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

...

Shion memandangi layar ponselnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sekolah dan menghela nafas kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mematikan telpon sepihak begitu?!" Shion meniup poninya gemas. "Jangan dikira aku bakal nyerah dengan alasan payah seperti itu!"

Shion menatap langit biru yang terik tanpa ada awan. Saat merasa pandangannya kabur, cepat-cepat ia mengusap wajahnya. Sebelum kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Seorang Hyuuga tidak akan pantang menyerah, Yosh!"

Usai menyemangati dirinya, Shion kembali melangkah menuju kantin dan melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Terima kasih yang udah mau fav, follow dan review. Aku selalu senang membaca review kalian hehe.

Reznurzat30-san, aku bakal berusaha untuk enggak mendiscontinue cerita ini. Begitu juga dengan ceritaku yang lain. Yah cuma kadang suka hiatus mendadak saya itu. Hehe

iyah gpp kok Rengoku-san, wah feel-nya lagi dapet banget dong kemaren itu, hehe

Anur azure-san, hm entahlah... Apa sebaiknya keluarga Hyuuga tau kalau Naru itu pengidap DID?

Rifkiabadi-san, makasih udah mau rekom ff the red fox. Iyah aku usahain biar bisa update lagi. Ceritanya lagi on progreaa kok hehe. Di tunggu aja yah...

Hmm... Buat penggemar Naruhina, aku gak bisa komentar apa cerita ini masuk harem atau enggak. Jadi silahkan putuskan sendiri setelah kalian baca cerita ini. Karena menurutku sih, ini bukan harem. Tapi yang pasti Mau kalian lanjut ngikutin atau enggak. aku harap tidak ada bahasa barbar yah. Makasih.

Namikazeintan-san, makasih moga terus penasaran ama Naru yah.

Sampai jumpa selasa depan


	10. Chapter 10 -Yang Diinginkan-

Tsunade membuka buku laporan di tangannya. Saat ini ia berada di ruang kerjanya dengan tumpukan laporan yang ia buat selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Semua laporannya memiliki label dengan nama yang sama.

' _Uzumaki Naruto._ '

Nama dari keponakannya, anak laki-laki yang bahkan sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. Anak dari adik laki-lakinya yang telah pergi lebih dahulu.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, sebelum seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam pendek terlihat.

Wanita itu menaruh secangkir teh hijau sebelum menatap atasan sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan Naruto?"

"Begitulah." Tsunade menaruh buku laporannya lalu memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Penyakit D.I.D ( _Dissociative Identitiy Disorder_ )-nya semakin mengkhawatirkan."

Tsunade mengambil cangkir teh dan menyesapnya pelan. "Padahal semula aku sudah merasa tenang, karena dia dan Kurama melakukan sinkronasi. Tapi entah apa yang menyebabkan Naruto kembali menginginkan dirinya menghilang."

Wanita itu mengernyit, agak tak paham dengan perkataan Tsunade. Bagaimanapun kasus kepribadian ganda masih termasuk langka.

"Apa maksudnya dengan sinkronasi?"

"Aku meminta Naruto dan Kurama untuk saling menyelaraskan pola pikir, sifat, dan tujuan mereka dalam melakukan suatu hal." Terang Tsunade lalu menoleh ke Suzune. "Dengan begitu Naruto bisa menjalani hari seperti orang normal lainnya."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini?"

Hal itu menimbulkan helaan nafas dari Tsunade. "Buruk, dan bisa semakin buruk jika aku belum menemukan jawaban untuk masalah ini."

"Apa kamu sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Kushina? apa tanggapannya?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau anaknya mengidap D.I.D."

Suzune membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Kenapa? bukankah dia, Ibu-nya? seharusnya dia tahu kondisi Naruto."

"Naruto memintaku untuk merahasiakannya dari Kushina."

Tsunade masih ingat dengan jelas malam itu. Ketika ia menginap di rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Hujan deras mengguyur tanah dengan membawa hawa dingin.

Di depannya sosok Naruto yang baru berumur enam tahun. Tengah menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Menyelimuti badan kecilnya dengan selimut oranye kesukaannya.

' _Tante, jangan bilang kaa-san. Kalau ada monster di dalam diri Naru._ '

Saat itu, Tsunade menganggap itu hanyalah khayalan Naruto. Trauma setelah kematian ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

Namun semakin lama, Tsunade akhirnya menyadari gelagat aneh Naruto. Saat tiba-tiba anak itu berubah kalem, tenang dan menunjukkan sisi dewasa yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki anak berusia enam tahun.

Terlebih dengan seringnya ia tidak mampu mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Seperti amnesia dan Tsunade bahkan pernah membawa Naruto untuk memeriksa kepalanya. Takut keponakannya mengalami penurunan daya ingat, atau penyakit lainnya.

Namun saat diperiksa, semua normal dan sehat. Sampai akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan untuk memeriksa keponakannya sendiri. Berharap apa yang selama ini ia tekuni, tidak perlu dipraktekkan pada keluarganya sendiri.

Sayangnya setelah pemeriksaan, Tsunade harus menerima kenyataan. Kalau keponakannya mengidap kepribadian ganda. Dan saat itu lah ia bertemu dengan diri Naruto yang lain, Uzumaki Kurama.

Suara ketukan membuyarkan lamunan Tsunade. Manik coklatnya menatap pintu coklat tua di depannya dan beranjak dari duduknya begitu melihat keponakannya.

"Selamat siang, tante." Kurama membungkuk sedikit untuk menyapa Tsunade sebelum ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Suzune. "Maaf mengganggu waktumu."

Tsunade menggeleng lalu menepuk pundak remaja pirang itu. "Tidak, kamu sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Ayo masuk!"

Kurama tersenyum tipis dan melangkah masuk. Ia datang kemari karena berrniat kembali mencoba bicara dengan Naruto.

Suzune tersenyum tipis, "Akan aku buatkan teh untukmu, Naruto."

"Ah, itu tidak perlu Suzune-san."

Manik hitam itu mengerjap saat pemiliknya menyadari sesuatu. "Ara... ternyata Kurama, maaf aku belum bisa membedakan kalian berdua."

Kurama tertawa kecil, "Tidak masalah kok, Suzune-san."

"Kalau bukan karena sikap sopanmu itu, aku tidak akan tahu kalau itu kau, Kurama. Bagaimanapun Naruto jarang sekali bersikap sopan!"

Kurama dan Tsunade tertawa mendengarnya. Karena seperti yang dibilang Suzune. Naruto adalah anak yang ceria dan terkadang suka seenaknya. Berbicara sopan dengan orang yang sudah ia kenal lama, bukanlah kebiasaan Naruto.

Setelah Suzune pergi untuk membuatkan teh, Kurama duduk di depan Tsunade dan raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Aku ingin mencoba bicara lagi dengan Naruto."

"Apa kau ada ide?"

Kurama menggeleng, "Tapi setidaknya aku harus mencoba. Aku tidak ingin Naruto semakin terpuruk."

Tsunade mengangguk setuju, lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

...

Kurama membuka matanya dan bertemu kembali dengan kegelapan. Ia berdiri dari kursi tua dan mulai mencari Naruto. Begitu ia menemukannya, Kurama segera menghampiri.

Ia meletakan telapak tangannya pada dinding tabung. Tidak ada rasa dingin atau apapun, hanya kekosongan. Manik biru itu menyanyu sebelum perlahan terpejam.

Kening Kurama menyentuh dinding tabung. Ia mencoba merasakan kehadiran Naruto yang tertidur lelap. Dan berharap Naruto juga dapat merasakan kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?" bibirnya tertarik sedikit, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suaramu."

Kurama membuka matanya dan menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang terpejam. "Kapan kau membuka matamu? mau sampai kapan kamu di sini terus? mengurung diri seperti ini."

"Semua mengkhawatirkanmu, terlebih Tsunade. Dia benar-benar mencemaskanmu, begitu juga aku. Jadi, buka matamu Naruto."

Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Naruto. Tak ada respon yang bisa menjadi petunjuk bagi Kurama. Dan hal itu jelas membuatnya kembali bersedih.

"Apa kau akan selamanya begini terus? melarikan diri, menjauhkan diri, dan bersikap pengecut seperti ini?" tangan Kurama mengepal erat. "Memang apa yang kau dapatkan dengan bersikap seperti ini?!"

"Apa itu akan membuat semua menjadi lebih baik? apa itu akan membuat Kushina kembali melihatmu?!"

Deru nafas Kurama berubah tak beraturan. Setelah ia menyentak penuh emosi sebelum ia menyandarkan dirinya dan jatuh terduduk.

Ia tertawa pelan sambil memejamkan mata. "Seperti orang bodoh saja... padahal bukan ini yang ingin aku katakan."

Selama ini Kurama selalu berfikir ia harus melindungi Naruto. Ia juga selalu berfikir, bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang mengerti Naruto seperti dirinya. Dan tujuan hidupnya adalah untuk menjaganya seperti seorang kakak. Seperti apa yang Naruto harapkan darinya.

"Kenapa jadi sulit sekali untuk mengerti dirimu, Naruto?" Kurama kembali tertawa pelan. "Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin kembali? apa kau tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan teman-temanmu? bahkan sekarang ada Hyuuga Hinata sebagai teman barumu."

"Dari tulisanmu di buku, aku tahu kalau kalian cukup dekat. Kau menikmati waktumu mengajari Hinata-san memasak, meski gagal sampai lima kali itu cukup mengejutkanku."

Kali ini Kurama tertawa pelan dengan tulus. Ia cukup lega karena bukan hanya dia saja yang payah soal memasak. Kini senyum remaja pirang itu lebih lembut tanpa ada raut sedih di sana.

"Kau tahu, kemarin Ibu meminta maaf karena sudah menamparmu. Dan jujur saja aku merasa tak enak padamu, karena seharusnya kata-kata itu untukmu."

"Bukan hanya itu saja, Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga terus menanyakan kondisimu. Mereka jelas mencemaskanmu. Bahkan Hinata-san yang tidak tahu tentang kondisi kita, terus menatap dengan pandangan khawatir."

Kurama jelas menyadari tatapan yang Hinata berikan padanya seharian ini. Gadis itu seakan ingin meraihnya, namun urung melakukannya. Ia jelas ingin tahu, namun memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"Hinata-san benar-benar gadis baik, aku rasa aku mengerti kenapa disetiap tulisanmu kau selalu membicarakannya."

Kurama tertawa pelan sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil berkata. "Atau jangan-jangan kau suka sama Hinata-san?"

 ** _Degh_**!

Manik biru laut itu seketika melebar. Saat ia melihat Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Meski mata itu tampak kosong, namun melihat Naruto membuka matanya sudah membuat Kurama senang bukan main.

Ia sontak berdiri dengan senyum merekah. "Naruto!"

" _...Hi..Na...Ta..._ "

"Ya, Hinata-san. Teman barumu, apa kau mau bertemu dengannya?!"

" _...Hinata..._ "

Kurama menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Naruto sekarang, apa yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Kedua tangan Kurama mengepal kuat.

"Tunggu lah, aku pasti akan menemui Hinata."

...

Tsunade menghela nafas pelan, maniknya menatap lekat wajah keponakannya. Sudah lebih dari lima menit sejak Kurama tertidur. Dan ia berharap begitu pemuda itu membuka mata, ada Naruto di sana.

"Kembali lah... Naruto...,"

Tsunade mendekatkan dirinya dan mengecup kening pemuda itu. Berharap kasih sayangnya juga sampai pada Naruto.

Saat ia menjauh, Tsunade dikejutkan oleh remaja pirang itu saat dengan tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya.

"Uwa! ...Na-Naruto?"

"Maaf, ini masih aku. Kurama."

Kurama beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Tsunade dengan senyuman. "Tapi, tenang saja. Sebentar lagi Naruto pasti kembali."

Wajah Tsunade berubah cerah, "Kau berhasil? apa dia akan kembali secepatnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas aku tahu apa yang Naruto inginkan saat ini."

Tsunade memadangnya dengan raut bingung dan cemas. "Apa?"

...

Kurama berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Menelusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang lumayan padat. Ia harus sampai di distik Konoha secepatnya.

 _'Hei, kita mau mampir ke kafe Ichiraku. Kau ikut gak?'_ _'Maaf, aku ada janji hari ini.'_

Kurama mempercepat larinya, tujuannya adalah kafe Ichiraku. Berharap, Hyuuga Hinata masih di sana bersama yang lain. Kalau ia terlambat, bisa-bisa lebih rumit lagi karena Kurama tak tahu dimana rumah gadis itu.

"Kurama-san!"

Suara lantang itu seketika menghentikannya. Ia berbalik dengan wajah terkejut karena tak menyangka ada yang memanggilnya.

"Shi-Shion?"

Gadis itu menatap Kurama lekat-lekat, lalu melangkah menghampiri. Sudah sejak tadi, Shion menunggu di depan toko buku. Tempat ia bertemu dengan Kurama waktu lalu.

Shion memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Ia ingin bicara empat mata pada pemuda itu. Dirinya tidak mau menyerah, apa lagi dengan alasan tak jelas yang Kurama berikan tadi siang.

"Aku menunggumu." manik ungu tua itu menatap lurus pada sepasang bola mata biru laut di depannya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Maaf, Shion. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk--" mata Kurama bergerak gelisah, ia tidak ingin membuang waktunya. "Maaf, aku pergi dulu, yah!"

Namun langkahnya tertahan begitu Shion menarik lengannya. "Sebentar! aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu!" Shion lalu memeluk Kurama erat. "Lima menit, berikan waktumu lima menit saja!"

Kurama melirik arloji hitamnya, detik demi detik membuatnya merasa darahnya turun. Tengkuknya berubah dingin dengan rasa cemas hadir dalam dadanya.

"Maaf, Shion. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi." Kurama melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. "Jaa!" dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa melirik Shion sama sekali.

Gadis itu mematung, menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh.

Ia tertawa pendek, "Bodoh!"

...

Kurama kembali melirik arlojinya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Apa itu artinya mereka sudah pulang? Mengingat sudah lebih dari dua jam semenjak mereka berpisah di gerbang sekolah.

Meski kakinya sudah mati rasa dan ingin berhenti berlari. Tapi, Kurama terus berlari dengan harapan ia tidak kehilangan kesempatan untuk membawa Naruto kembali.

"Ku mohon, semoga mereka masih di sana. Hinata-san... Tetaplah di sana... Hinata-san!"

"Naruto-kun!!"

Manik biru lautnya melebar saat suara itu menggema dalam telinganya. Terutama saat tak jauh dari dia berdiri, di sana, orang yang ia harapkan tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hinata-san..."

To Be Continue...

Terima kasih untuk para reader terkasih yang sudah menyempatkan untuk, Favorite, follow, dan review cerita ini. Hontoni arigatou gozaimasu!!

Reznurzat-san, itu kayaknya bakal dilakuin Hinata yah, kwkw mendukung orang lain sementara hatinya sendiri terluka. Uh... Menma dan Shion? biar waktu yang menjawabnya ha ha ha!

Rengoku-san, um... untuk itu liat nanti aja deh, biar gak spoiler kwkwkw

ari-gates-san, semoga pertanyaanmu terjawab yah di chap ini, :)

adam-san, iyah siap dilanjut komandan!

Guest-san, jangan benci2 yah sama Shion. Ntar malah suka lagi, xD

mendoan-san, ternyata suka sama daun muda yah, ha ha ha!

nusantaraadip-san, iyah, makasih juga udah baca yah hehe.

namikazeintan-san, iyah ganbatte diriku, ganbatte mina-san!

Rifkiabadi-san, iyah siap. Mkasih yah...

Andre-san, untuk itu liat chap depan aja yah, biar gak sopiler hehehe. Makasih dah baca :)

Pythe-san, makasih udah baca hehe

Okay, sampai jumpa selasa depan!


	11. Chapter 11 -Awal semua terjadi-

Hinata menatap kepulan asap ramen di depannya tanpa nafsu. Ia sama sekali tidak ada nafsu makan, meski sejak tadi perutnya berbunyi. Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu hanya mengaduk kuah ramen tanpa minat. Lalu sesekali melirik Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang menyantap makanannya.

Akhir-akhir ini hanya ada sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang, yang memenuhi isi kepalanya. Mulai dari pelukan yang pemuda itu berikan tiba-tiba, ucapan terima kasih, dan tatapan kosong yang Naruto pancarkan.

Mengingat tatapan itu membuat Hinata tanpa sadar menghela nafas. Ia tidak suka dan merasa gusar sejak melihat tatapan itu. Dan sikap Naruto setelah insiden ia pingsan waktu itu, menambah perasaan cemas Hinata.

Sekali lagi manik lavendernya melirik kedua teman pemuda pirang itu. Hinata ingin bertanya, ingin tahu apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Apa pemuda itu akan kembali seperti biasanya, menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto dengan senyum lebar dan tingkah konyolnya.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berujar dan menatapnya. "Ini mengenai Naruto, benarkan?"

Sasuke jengah dengan tingkah Hinata yang terus meliriknya. Bila gadis itu ingin tahu tentang keadaan Naruto, seharusnya ia mengatakannya langsung. Tidak perlu menahan diri dan sibuk meliriknya yang justru membuatnya risih.

Shikamaru menaruh sumpitnya dan menatap Hinata, "Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan Naruto?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Bukan, ini bukan tentang aku dan Naruto-kun." Gadis itu tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Apa kalian tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari sikap Naruto-kun?"

Manik lavendernya menatap Sasuke lalu Shikamaru bergantian. Sakura yang semula asyik makan, juga berhenti dan mendengarkan. Hinata tidak tahu, apa pantas ia menceritakan hal ini kepada mereka, tapi sungguh ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja melihat Naruto-kun bertengkar dengan Ibunya." Ingatan saat Kushina menampar Naruto hadir begitu saja. Dan sentakan emosi Naruto juga terngiang di kepalanya. "Apa Naruto-kun selama ini merasa bersalah... Atas kematian Ayahnya?"

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling lirik, keduanya jelas tahu apa jawabannya. Remaja bermarga Uchiha itu menaruh sumpit dan memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Itu benar, dan sampai sekarang Naruto masih menyiksa dirinya dengan hal itu." Mata hitamnya memerhatikan bagaimana reaksi Hinata. "Ayahnya meninggal karena menghalangi pisau agar tidak menusuk Naruto."

Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama membulatkan kedua mata mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak siap untuk mendengar hal itu.

"Waktu kecil Naruto dan Menma pernah diculik." Shikamaru ikut menimpali cerita Sasuke. "Namikaze Minato adalah salah satu Jaksa berpengaruh di Tokyo. Kemampuannya sebagai Jaksa mendapatkan banyak pujian dan penghargaan."

"Tapi dia juga mendapatkan banyak musuh." Sasuke menghela nafas pendek saat mengingat cerita dari Tsunade. "Dan salah satu dari mereka ingin membalas dendam. Dengan mencoba menculik kedua Putranya yang masih kecil."

"Polisi berhasil membekuk pelaku itu, tapi mereka terlambat menolong Minato-san yang lebih dulu menerobos tempat persembunyiannya." Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, bahkan baginya ia tidak akan sanggup membayangkan jika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana Ayahnya meregang nyawa di depannya. "Minato-san ditemukan tewas dengan pisau menancap di dada kirinya. Dan Naruto ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di samping Ayahnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, membicarakan masa lalu adalah hal yang paling tidak ia sukai. Terutama jika itu bukanlah masa lalunya. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang kini terdiam dengan raut yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

"Sikap Naruto dan bagaimana dirinya yang sekarang. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, Hinata." Sasuke berujar menarik perhatian Hinata. "Karena yang perlu kau tahu adalah bagaimana Naruto bisa menjadi seperti ini. Dan bagaimana caramu untuk menolongnya saat semua menjadi berat baginya."

Saat semua menjadi berat baginya...

' _Kau tahu,senang rasanya ada orang yang memahamiku.'_

Sekelebat ingatan dari tatapan manik biru laut itu membuat darah Hinata berdesir pelan. Senyuman hangat yang Naruto berikan padanya, tatapan yang seakan memohon padanya. Semua itu membuat Hinata merasa tercekat. Ia ingin menemui pemuda pirang itu, memeluknya, dan mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

 _ **Grak!**_

"Hi-Hinata-chan?" Sakura mengerjap kaget saat Hinata berdiri tiba-tiba.

Manik lavender itu berkilat saat menatap ketiga temannya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi!"

"Eh? Tu-Hinata-chan?!"

Tanpa menunggu panggilan Sakura, gadis itu berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sakura kembali duduk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Dia bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya!"

Shikamaru tertawa pelan, "Biarkan saja. Pasti ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar ramen baginya."

Manik hijau Sakura berbinar dengan wajah antusias. "Apa mungkin, bakal ada pasangan yang terlahir sebentar lagi?"

Sasuke mendengus geli dan tanpa segan menyentil kening lebar Sakura. Membuat gadis musim semi itu mengaduh dan melemparkan tatapan maut padanya.

"Gunakan otak jeniusmu untuk yang lain, Sakura..."

"Maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menyeringai jahil, "Misalnya untuk lebih peka sama sekelilingmu."

Sasuke memicingkan mata hitamnya. Seakan memberi kode pada Shikamaru untuk menutup mulutnya. Sementara itu Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Shikamaru. Ia justru mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makannya.

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Dan ia mendapati Shikamaru menatapnya simpati. Seketika pelipisnya berkedut kesal.

"Enyah kau!"

...

Kurama mengerjap beberapa kali, mengira apa yang di depannya saat ini hanyalah ilusi. Bagaimana mungkin, gadis itu ada di depannya- di sampingnya malah-. Seakan dia tahu, bahwa Kurama setengah mati berharap bertemu dengannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di pinggiran sungai. Langit sudah mulai berubah senja dan mereka sudah hampir sepuluh menit hanya berdiam diri. Manik biru lautnya melirik sosok Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menatap sungai di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Begini/begini..."

Hinata dan Kurama saling lirik saat tanpa sengaja mereka berujar bersamaan. Kurama berdehem pelan, mencoba mencairkan rasa canggung yang entah kapan hadirnya.

"Ka-kau duluan saja, Hinata-san."

Gadis itu mulai memainkan jemarinya. Raut gelisah terlihat jelas di wajah bulatnya. Kurama mengernyit tak mengerti. Apa memang sebaiknya dia duluan yang bicara? Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana caranya dia menyampaikan maksudnya. Ia ingin Hinata menolong Naruto, karena yang diinginkan Naruto adalah bertemu dengan Hinata.

Tapi, bagaimana?

"Ne, Naruto-kun."

Kurama sontak duduk tegak saat Hinata berujar. "I-Iya?"

"...Kau ingat dengan janji kita waktu itu?"

Kurama langsung mengernyit dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. _'Janji? Janji apa yang dia bicarakan?!'_ batin Kurama panik seketika.

"Te-tentu saja, ha ha ha! Ma-mana mungkin... aku melupakannya."

Perlahan Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, menatap manik biru laut Kurama. Manik lavendernya sedikit berkilat dengan tekad yang membuat Kurama tertegun.

"Aku ada untukmu, jika kamu butuh bantuanku. Jangan pernah sungkan, itu janjiku."

Kurama kehilangan kata-kata saat ia menatap mata rembulan itu. Begitu tegas, tenang, dan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pancaran matanya. Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pelan kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa banyak membantu dan hanya bisa mendengarkan. Tapi, aku harap itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu, Naruto-kun."

 _ **Degh!**_

Dentuman itu pertama pelan, namun semakin lama semakin cepat. Bergemuruh dengan darah yang terasa mendidih. Pandangan Kurama mengabur, membuatnya harus menggeleng pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh, membuat Kurama tersentak pelan.

Hinata juga tak kalah kagetnya dengan Kurama. Saat manik biru itu tiba-tiba basah dan pemuda di depannya kelabakan

Kurama mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Loh? Kenapa, nih? Sepertinya aku sedikit emosional." Ujarnya dan diselingi tawa kecil. "Maaf. Sungguh, maafkan aku!"

Manik biru itu mengerjap, saat tangan lembut dan hangat itu menyeka pelan air matanya. Hinata menangkup wajah pemuda pirang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja..." Ujar Hinata lembut saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

Sinar dari mata biru laut itu perlahan berubah. Terlihat seperti kaca yang perlahan mencair lembut. Dan kini Hinata tahu, kalau pemuda itu akan lebih baik.

"Hinata..." suaranya terdengar serak. Namun dari nada suaranya, Hinata dapat menangkap kelegaan dari suara pemuda pirang itu. "Hinata..."

Gadis rembulan itu mengangguk, "Aku ada di sini, Naruto-kun."

Hinata tersenyum kecil saat remaja pirang itu kembali menariknya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan suara isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Gadis rembulan itu menepuk pelan punggung lebar itu, mencoba menenangkannya. dan membiarkan remaja bermarga Uzumaki itu meluapkan emosinya.

Kurama mengerjap beberapa kali saat ia melihat kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan begitu menyadari ia tengah duduk di kursi tua. Samar-samar ia mampu mendengar suara Naruto yang terus memanggil Hinata.

Bibirnya tertarik sebelum menghembusan nafas lega. "Syukurlah... Naruto."

...

Lampu-lampu mulai menyala di sekeliling jalanan kota Tokyo. Menerangi langit malam dengan gemerlap lampu warna warni. Dua remaja itu berjalan beriringan, saling diam dan terkadang saling lirik.

"Ma-maaf, sudah menyita waktumu. Hinata," Naruto berujar pelan sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan senyum lembut, "Sudah aku bilang, itu tidak masalah."

"Tetap saja," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan Hinata. "Kalau kau tidak datang. Mungkin, selamanya aku akan berada di kegelapan."

Sinar mata itu kembali meredup, dan Hinata jelas tak menyukainya. "A-aku mengerti—"

 _ **Kryuuuk...**_

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu mengerjap bersamaan. Wajah Hinata berubah merah padam begitu menyadari kalau itu suara perutnya. Ia baru ingat, dia belum makan siang dan ia tidak menyentuh ramen-nya sama sekali. Suara tawa renyah lolos dari Naruto, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin merah.

"Di depan sana ada warung okonomiyaki yang enak, gimana?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, masih tak mau menatap mata Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum geli dan mereka berdua melangkah bersama.

Setibanya di warung makan, setelah memesan makanan. Sambil menunggu mereka berbincang dengan topik ringan. Membicarakan tentang sekolah, pelajaran, dan hal-hal lainnya. Sampai pelayan datang membawakan semangkuk adonan okonomiyaki yang siap di masak di atas panggangan.

"Ah, biar aku saja." Naruto mengambil adonan dan mencoleknya dengan jari kelingkingnya. Ia mencicipi sebelum meminta pelayan untuk membawakan beberapa bumbu dapur.

Hinata memerhatikan dengan tertarik. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Tidak ada, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ia memasukan beberapa bumbu dan mengaduknya hingga rata.

"Terus, kenapa ditambahin bumbu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya jadi lebih enak," Jawabnya sambil menuangkan adonan.

Hinata meringis pelan mendengarnya, ia mencodongkan badannya dan berbisik pelan. "Jangan bicara begitu, gimana kalau kedengaran sama pemiliknya? Dia bisa tersinggung!"

Naruto kembali tertawa ringan, "Tenang saja. Aku biasa ke sini, dan pemiliknya memperbolehkan pelanggannya untuk meracik pesanan mereka."

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan kembali memerhatikan Naruto mengaduk okonomiyaki. Aroma masakan mengepul dan mengelitik indra penciuman Hinata. Membuat perut Hinata kembali berbunyi dan menatap lapar okonomiyaki di depannya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia mengangkat okonomiyaki yang sudah jadi dan menaruhnya di atas piring. Setelah memotong menjadi beberapa bagian dan memberinya saus. Ia menaruh piring di depan Hinata yang sudah menelan ludah.

"Ja! Okonomiyaki _special_ ala Uzumaki Naruto siap disantap!"

"Uwa! Kelihatannya enak!"

Naruto mengambil sepotong lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Hinata. "Bukan kelihatannya, tapi ini memang lezat!"

Manik lavender itu mengerjap dua kali, sadar bahwa pemuda itu berniat menyuapinya. Rona merah hadir di kedua pipi putih Hinata.

"Kenapa? Ayo buka mulutmu. Tanganku pegal, nih- _dattebayo_..."

Hinata buru-buru membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Naruto menyuapinya. Remaja pirang itu tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Tanpa menyadari ia telah membuat jantung Hinata berdebar keras.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Naruto segera menempelkan tangannya pada kening Hinata. Membuat wajah gadis itu semakin merona, Hinata buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Hn, Baguslah. Terus gimana menurutmu, enak?"

Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat, ia baru tahu kalau okonomiyaki bisa seenak ini. Senyum gadis itu merekah sempurna, "Sangat enak!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Senang melihat kau menyukainya." Tangannya terulur dan mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "Ayo makan, setelah itu aku antar pulang."

Hinata mengangguk dan mencoba menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Sudah berapa kali ia merasakan panas di wajahnya karena ulah Naruto. Dan lagi ia tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa dia benar-benar jatuh hati dengan masakan pemuda pirang itu.

...

"Makasih buat traktirannya, Naruto-kun."

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai, menikmati angin malam. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tidak masalah. Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasih dariku."

Hinata mengangguk paham dan tanpa mereka sadari, kini keduanya sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Hinata. Gadis manis itu berbalik, tersenyum pada remaja pirang di depannya.

"Ah, jangan lupa dengan kata-kataku barusan, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun, mengerti?"

"Iya aku ingat."

Manik lavendernya menyipit, "Jangan menyimpan segalanya sendirian, paham?"

"Iya, aku paham. Sangat paham nona Hyuuga." Naruto mengacak pelan rambut Hinata sambil mendengus geli.

"Dan berhentilah mengacak rambutku!" Hinata bersungut, ia mencoba merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakan akibat ulah Naruto.

"Ha ha ha! Maaf, entah kenapa jadi kebiasaan."

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Kau pulangnya hati-hati, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk tanpa kehilangan senyumnya, "Tentu, masuklah."

Setelah Hinata masuk, remaja pirang itu masih berdiam diri di depan gerbang. Ada rasa enggan untuk melangkah pergi. Ia masih ingin melihat wajah gadis itu sebenarnya, menikmati tatapan lugunya. Menyentuh rambut panjangnya yang lembut.

Tanpa ia sadari rona merah sudah menjalar di wajahnya. Perutnya terasa geli dengan perasaan girang yang mendadak hadir. Ia berbalik, mulai melangkah pulang. Saat langkah ke tiga, tiba-tiba ia melompat-lompat dengan senyum bodohnya. Tanpa menyadari apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

To Be Continuue...

AN/ akhirnya naruto kembali! Yeeehhhh. Mendadak kangen sama si pirang hahaha!

Loli-san: iyah, gpp makasih udah mau baca ceritaku. Hehe...

Uzuna-san: apa pertanyaanmu sudah terjawabkan? Hehe...

Namikazeintan-san: aku pulang-dattebayo! xD

Rifkia-san: hehe... makasih buat jempolnya

Kurogane-san: um... buat menarik kayak gimana, yah?

Nusantara-san: hehe... sengaja-dattebayo! Kali ini gak ngegantung lagi kok, haha!

Ari-gates-san: hehe... 2k aja dulu yah. Lagi mencoba bikin cerita dengan word 2k.

Makasih buat yang udah mau mengikuti cerita ini. maaf gak semua aku bales reviewnya. Tapi aku selalu menanti respon kalian. Terima kasih banyak, sampai jumpa selasa depan.


	12. Chapter 12 -Dua sisi-

Suara langkah terdengar menuju dapur sebelum pemiliknya tersentak kaget. Manik biru lautnya melebar saat melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan berbagai hidangan.

Suara berat yang bersenandung pelan itu mengalihkan atensinya. Dan ia mendapati sosok kakak laki-lakinya sedang sibuk memasak sambil sesekali bergoyang pelan.

"Nii-san," panggilan pertama tak membuatnya menoleh. "Naruto-nii!" Kembali ia memanggil, kali ini lebih keras.

Naruto tersentak pelan lalu menoleh sebelum cengiran lebar hadir di wajahnya. "Oh! kau sudah bangun Menma. Sarapan sebentar lagi siap, duduklah dulu."

"Um, ka... Kau mau masak sebanyak apa lagi?" Menma melirik kembali meja makan sebelum menatap Naruto yang terkejut. Sepertinya, kakaknya itu juga tidak sadar kalau sudah masak sebanyak itu.

Naruto menyengir lebar, "Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Memang hari ini ada apa? rasanya tidak ada yang ulang tahun." Menma mulai mengambil roti bakar dan telur mata sapi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bersemangat untuk berangkat sekolah."

Menma seketika berhenti mengunyah. Ia menatap kakaknya yang kini duduk di depannya. Mata birunya menyipit penuh selidik.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu kemarin?"

Naruto mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin."

Menma mendengus geli, "Kau pulang sambil melompat-lompat dan bersenandung seperti orang bodoh. Dan sekarang kakak masak seperti ada pesta. Jelas tidak ada-apa," ujar Menma dengan nada menyindir.

"...Memang kedengeran?"

Menma menghela nafas dengan pertanyaan polos Sang kakak. Mana mungkin dia tidak tahu, kalau bukan karena suara kakaknya kedengaran sampai kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Sudah jawab saja, apa terjadi sesuatu kemarin?"

Naruto masih menggeleng dan memasang wajah datar. "Dibilang tidak ada apa-apa."

Menma berdecak sebal, "Apa susahnya tinggal bilang, kalau kau berhasil bilang suka sama Hyuuga Hinata."

Sosis yang baru setengah masuk mulut, langsung meluncur dan mengenai wajah Menma.

"Ah! Astaga, kak! jorok banget, sih!"

Naruto terbatuk keras, ia menepuk dadanya sebelum menatap adiknya. Matanya melebar dengan raut terkejut.

"Siapa yang bilang suka? dan dari mana kau tahu nama Hyuuga Hinata?!"

Menma mengelap wajahnya kasar dengan sapu tangan. Sial sekali dirinya, pagi-pagi sudah kena sembur.

"Dari Sasuke-nii!" jawabnya kesal.

Naruto membanting punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Bocah pantat ayam itu, minta kubunuh dia."

"Gak usah sok sangar, aku tahu kakak mana berani sama Sasuke-nii."

Mata biru itu melirik adiknya, "Justru dia yang tidak berani sama kakak!"

"Tolong kak, aku kenal kalian bukan sebulan dua bulan." manik biru laut itu menatap Naruto malas. "Jelas aku tahu, kalau kakak mana berani sama Sasuke-nii."

Decakan sebal Naruto membuat Menma tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Remaja pirang itu menghela nafas pelan dan kembali bersandar.

"Oke, kau benar. Aku--"

Mata Menma melebar, "Jadi sekarang kalian pacaran?!"

"Bukan yang itu!" Naruto menyergah cepat, "Maksudku kau benar, aku tidak bisa melawan Sasuke!"

"Cih, apa itu penting?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kakak malah bahas itu? ITTAI!" Menma mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul pakai sendok.

"Kau memotong ucapanku sebelum aku selesai bicara!" Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar. Adiknya ini kenapa selalu heboh jika dia punya pacar atau tidak. "Kau benar, kalau kemarin memang terjadi sesuatu. Tapi bukan masalah aku nembak Hinata!"

Menma langsung menutup mulutnya kembali saat Naruto cepat-cepat menjelaskan.

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, dan Hinata, dia telah mengulurkan tangannya untukku." Naruto mengingat jelas, ia mendengar suara Hinata saat semua terasa gelap baginya. "Dia menepati janjinya, untuk ada saat aku membutuhkannya."

Menma memerhatikan kakaknya dengan seksama. Tatapan yang Naruto perlihatkan tanpa ia sadari, cukup membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Banyak hal yang terjadi, jelas Menma mengetahuinya.

Jarak yang ibu mereka berikan pada kakaknya. Ketidak adilan yang jelas Menma dapat ikut merasakannya. Dan sejujurnya, ia merasa putus-asa karena tidak mampu membantu menghilangkan jarak itu.

"Baguslah, aku turut senang mendengarnya." Menma tidak berkata bohong. Ia benar-benar senang, karena di luar sana ada orang lain yang mampu menolong kakaknya. "Kapan-kapan kenalkan dia padaku, kak!"

"Buat apa?"

"Yah, apa salahnya kenalan sama calon kakak ipar?" Menma menyengir lebar saat wajah Naruto berubah merah.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Ia baru saja selesai rapat anggota Osis. Berkat rapat mendadak itu, membuat Hinata tidak bisa makan bersama teman-temannya.

"Hyuuga-san!" panggilan itu membuatnya berhenti di tengah lorong koridor. "Apa kau mau pergi ke kantin?"

"Ah! Toneri-kun." Hinata mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali berujar. "Iya. Mumpung masih ada sepuluh menit lagi."

Remaja bersurai putih dengan mata perak itu tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Sebenarnya ia ingin makan bersama teman-temannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka sudah selesai makan? ia tidak ingin makan sendirian. Akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Tentu."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Keduanya saling mengobrol mengenai rapat Osis tadi. Sampai keduanya tiba di kantin, suara seseorang terdengar memanggil Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?"

Mata peraknya mengerjap saat Naruto menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku pikir, kau tidak akan makan siang bersama kami."

"Untungnya aku bisa. Apa yang lain sudah makan duluan?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar. "Semua sudah makan kecuali aku."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum malu. "...Aku sengaja menunggumu."

Hinata tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal itu. Membuat sesuatu terasa mengelitik perutnya. Sebelum tawa lembut lepas dari bibir Hinata.

Mengejutkan Toneri dan Naruto. Keduanya terdiam, seakan terhipnotis oleh rupa dan tawa Hinata.

"Kenapa menungguku? bagaimana kalau ternyata rapatnya lebih lama hingga jam istirahat selesai? kau bisa mati kelaparan, bodoh."

Setelah tawanya reda, Hinata baru menyadari kalau remaja di depannya itu terdiam. Ia mengibas pelan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, Ah! ya, aku baik." Naruto tertawa gugup, ia tidak sadar kalau ia melamun. "Um... Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa, Hinata?"

Naruto baru menyadari kalau gadis itu tidak sendirian. Anak seorang laki-laki di sisinya. Hinata menoleh dan memperkenalkan Naruto pada Toneri.

"Toneri-kun, kenalkan dia Uzumaki Naruto."

Keduanya saling membungkuk sekilas. Mereka sama-sama memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Hyuuga-san, apa kau mau memesan makanan?" tanya Toneri setelah berkenalan dengan Naruto.

"Boleh, ayo--"

"Ah! Tunggu Hinata!" Naruto segera menahan langkah gadis itu. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku masak terlalu banyak. Jadi sebagian aku bawa ke sekolah. Apa kau mau?"

Mata lavender itu segera berbinar, membuat Naruto tertawa pelan. Hinata segera mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Tentu! aku mau, Naruto-kun." Hinata segera berbalik menatap Toneri yang terdiam. "Maaf, Toneri-kun. Aku tidak jadi, kau bisa memesannya sendiri."

"Ah, iya tidak masalah."

Toneri hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Hinata yang sudah berjalan menjauh bersama Naruto di sisinya. Gadis itu terlihat bersemangat dengan binar di kedua matanya.

Berbeda sekali dengan saat gadis itu bicara dengannya. Bahkan ia baru pertama kali melihat Hinata tertawa lepas seperti itu selain saat bersama Haruno Sakura.

"Loh? mereka pergi kemana?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, mencari sosok teman-temannya yang seharusnya berada di pojok kantin. Tempat sekarang ia dan Hinata berdiri saat ini. "Tadi itu mereka masih di sini."

"Mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke kelas?"

"Dan meninggalkan kita sendiri?" Naruto mendengus pelan. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap teman-temannya. Untung saja tempat mereka tidak ditempati, mungkin karena di meja masih ada kotak bekal yang Naruto taruh saat menghampiri Hinata.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo duduk Naruto-kun."

Remaja pirang itu mengangguk dan duduk di depan Hinata. Ia segera meletakan bento dengan penutup kain berwarna lavender. Bekal yang sudah ia siapkan untuk gadis itu.

Hinata segera membukanya dan mata peraknya berbinar. "Uwa! ini pasti enak!" katanya dengan senyum merekah.

Hinata segera melahap makanannya sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Masakanmu memang terbaik, Naruto-kun."

"Terima kasih."

Naruto tertawa renyah, senang melihat Hinata menikmati masakannya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari tiga pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Kenapa kita di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk memberi mereka ruang untuk berduaan!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang mengawasi Naruto dan Hinata dengan penuh minat. Remaja itu menghela nafas pelan. Tiba-tiba Sakura menariknya untuk bersembunyi, padahal dia belum menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Shikamaru menguap sebelum ia melangkah pergi. "Aku duluan ke kelas. Mau tidur."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, mata hijaunya masih tak lepas pada sosok sahabatnya.

Sementara itu Naruto merogoh saku celana saat merasakan getaran. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk.

'Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa.'

Alisnya mengerut saat membaca pesan dari nomer yang tidak ia kenali. Hinata yang menyadari Naruto terdiam, segera bertanya.

"Siapa, Naruto-kun?"

Remaja pirang itu menggeleng sebelum tersenyum. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Shion menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap ponselnya sebelum kembali menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan, meski laki-laki itu pernah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menghubunginya.

Tapi, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa. Shion ingin bertemu dengan Kurama. Berbicara empat mata dengan laki-laki itu. Ia ingin meengatakannya, bahwa ia tidak bisa berhenti berharap. Shion ingin lebih dekat dengan laki-laki itu, ia ingin lebih mengenal Kurama.

Meski mereka baru sekali bertemu, ada sesuatu yang berhasil memikat hatinya. Membuatnya ingin terus bertemu dengan kurama.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Shion melirik ponselnya. Berharap mendapat balasan dari laki-laki itu. Ia kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu. Berharap di antara mereka ada sosok remaja bersurai pirang yang ia nanti.

Sudah hampir tiga jam ia berdiri. Menunggu dan berharap laki-laki itu akan datang. Berharap ia masih memiliki kesempatan.

'Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan siapapun.'

Kata-kata Kurama terngiang di kepalanya. Seperti kaset kusut yang terus berputar meski ia tak ingin.

'Apa alasannya, sampai suaramu terdengar sendu seperti itu?' batin Shion kembali berbisik, setiap kali ia mengingatnya. 'Apa aku sama sekali tidak boleh mencoba, untuk membuka hatimu?'

Langit semakin mencair senja menuju malam. Lampu-lampu mulai menerangi jalanan kota Tokyo. Dengan angin malam yang berhembus pelan, mampu membuat semua orang merapatkan jaket mereka.

Desember sebentar lagi, dan hawa dikit semakin menusuk tulang. Meski begitu, Shion tetap berdiri di depan toko buku. Tidak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil. Ia tetap menanti, sampai bulan bergantung tinggi di atas kepala.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Mata perak itu bergetar, ia menoleh dengan senyum. Mengira akhirnya laki-laki itu datang. Namun harapannya hilang bersama senyumannya saat mendapati orang asing di depannya.

Shion kembali menunduk, "Pergilah, bukan kau yang ku tunggu."

Dua orang laki-laki yang mungkin seorang mahasiswa. Mereka tersenyum tipis dan tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu? pacarmu?"

"Aku rasa pacarmu itu tidak akan datang. Sudah dari sore kami melihatmu hanya berdiri di sini sendirian."

Shion memalingkan wajahnya, "Apa urusannya dengan kalian? dia hanya terlambat."

"Terlambat hingga larut malam begini?" salah satu dari mereka tertawa. "Akui saja kalau kau dicampakan olehnya."

Shion mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Saat salah satu dari mereka memegang tangannya, Shion menepis kasar. Ia menatap kedua laki-laki itu kesal.

"Biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Jangan galak begitu, kami hanya kasian melihatmu berdiri terus di sini."

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Bagaimana?"

Shion meronta saat kedua laki-laki itu jadi semakin ngotot. Mereka bahkan mencengkram kedua tangan gadis itu. Membuatnya sulit untuk melepaskan diri.

"Le-Lepaskan aku! Hei!!"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja kenapa!"

Mata perak itu mulai mengabur, perasaan takut seketika hadir dalam benaknya. Ia takut, dan ia berharap seseorang menolongnya. Tapi sialnya, orang-orang hanya menatapnya tanpa ada niat membantunya.

"Lepaskan aku..." lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. Matanya terpejam erat. "KURAMA-SAN!"

Dan tanpa ia sadari, nama itu terlintas dalam benaknya. Dan ia memanggilnya dengan lantang. Seakan orang itu akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tap

"Bisa kalian lepaskan gadis itu?"

Suara baru itu mengejutkannya, dan dengan cepat Shion membuka matanya. Wajahnya memanas saat mata biru itu menatap matanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, meski sejujurnya ia ingin memanggil laki-laki itu.

"Siapa kamu?"

Laki-laki dengan jaket coklat tua itu berjalan mendekat. Ia menarik tangan Shion dan membawanya ke sisinya.

"Aku temannya. Dan jika kalian masih tidak mau pergi, polisi yang barusan aku hubungi akan menangkap kalian."

Keduanya saling lirik, sebelum mereka berbalik sambil berdecak kesal. Meninggalkan mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu menghela nafas lega.

Kurama berbalik menatap Shion yang menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat gadis itu dalam perjalanan pulang setelah membantu Menma belajar di perpus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini--?!"

Mata biru lautnya mengerjap saat tiba-tiba Shion memeluknya erat. Gadis itu bahkan sudah terisak dan mulai menangis dengan tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Membuat Kurama canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setelah agak lama terdiam, akhirnya tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk pelan punggung Shion. Mencoba menenangkan tangis serta rasa takut gadis itu.

To be continue...

Terima kasih untuk para reader terkasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini. Sudah mau memfollow, favorite maupun review. Makasih banyak yah.

Sekedar cerita, saya buat cerita ini pakai sistem kebut semalam. Sungguh luar biasa :')

Karena lagi banyak kesibukan di real life, membuat saya terpaksa pakai sistem sks. Berasa balik ke jaman sekolah dulu, hahaha.

Kurogane-san: oke, aku tampung dulu idenya. Makasih yah untuk idenya.

Ari-san: maunya sih begitu, cuma ini aja aku pakai sistem sks. Gak yakin bisa up 2x seminggu. Hiks

Rengoku-san: terlalu pluffy? yah balas dendam dulu karena kemaren scene sedih mulu hahaha

Uzuna-san: untuk itu jawabannya tunggu aja di chapter nanti yah. Aku tak mau bagi sopiler hehe

Nusantara-san: kalau ada waktu, aku usahakan bisa 2x up dalam seminggu. mungkin itu maksudnya word keseluruhan chapter deh.

Rifkia-san: eh? masih nanggung tah yang kemaren? kirain enggak hehe

Yuki-san: hehe makasih, aku tunggu responmu juga yah.

Permana-san: syukur deh kalo puas bacanya hehe

Mendoan-san: hm... Entahlah soalnya untuk saat ini kita masuk konflik Shion dan kurama hehe

Yudi-san: makasih karena menganggap cerita ini bagus. Untuk pertanyaanmu, bisa kamu ikutin dulu ceritanya. Takut sopiler aku hehe

Apocalypse-san: uwa! gak ada yang dipoligami in kok. Sedih amat kayaknya kalo sampai iya. Hehe.

Maaf yah gak semua aku balas reviewnya. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kok buat yang sudah mau review. Soalnya gimanapun cerita ini masih berlanjut karena dukungan kalian.

Baiklah sampai jumpa selasa depan...


	13. Chapter 13 -Di suatu malam-

Malam semakin larut dan keheningan di antara mereka berdua masih berlanjut. Setelah tangisan Shion mereda, tanpa banyak bicara, Kurama segera mengantar gadis itu ke rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang menemani. Sesekali Shion melirik, memerhatikan tiap garis wajah laki-laki itu. Mencoba mengingat jelas rupa Kurama.

Saat mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Barulah Kurama menatap gadis itu dan berujar. "Masuklah."

"Tunggu!" Shion menarik ujung mantel coklat Kurama. Menghentikan laki-laki itu saat mau berbalik pergi. "Aku... Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah. Sudah ya, aku pulang." Kurama berbalik, berniat melangkah pulang. Namun ia akhirnya menghela nafas, kemudian menatap tangan Shion yang masih menahannya. "Bisa kau lepas?"

Shion menggeleng kuat, "Tidak mau." Mata ungu tua itu menatap lekat mata biru di depannya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku ingin kamu memberiku kesempatan, untuk dekat denganmu."

Kurama mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini sangat keras kepala. Mata biru lautnya membalas tatapan gadis itu. Mencoba mencari alasan atas sikapnya.

"…Kenapa?" katanya setelah lama terdiam. "Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku? sementara kita baru beberapa kali bertemu. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti." Kurama kembali menghadap gadis itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Mana aku tahu!" Shion menyahut dengan wajah memerah. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, padahal aku sempat mengira kalau kau itu hanya modus saat mengajariku di perpus." Wajah gadis itu tertunduk dengan wajah sendu. "Ini juga pertama kali buatku, kau tahu."

Remaja pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Bingung sendiri jadinya, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap. Karena ia pun sama dengan Shion. Hal ini, tentang perasaan suka ini, adalah pertama baginya.

"Bisa kita hentikan semua ini?" kata-kata itu membuat Shion melebarkan mata ungunya. "Aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan khusus terhadapmu. Dan ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi agar tidak ada rasa sakit dan kecewa nantinya. Lebih baik kau berhenti di sini."

"Lebih baik kita berteman saja."

Teman? Shion tidak mau hanya menjadi "Teman". Dia ingin lebih, dia ingin menjadi sosok istimewa bagi pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda itu, dia dengan mudahnya menyuruhnya berhenti. Bukan hanya sekali, ini yang kedua kalinya.

Tanpa sadar, Shion mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sungguh, hati kecilnya menolak untuk berhenti. Mata ungu tua itu menatap lekat biru laut di depannya. Membuat Sang pemilik mata biru itu sempat tertegun.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Shion menarik dasi Kurama. Membuat laki-laki itu tertarik hingga wajahnya berada dekat dengan gadis itu.

Shion mendekatkan bibir mungilnya ke telinga Kurama. Dan ia berbisik pelan, "Kalau kau kencan denganku, mungkin aku akan berhenti."

Jantung Kurama seakan berhenti berdetak saat hawa panas menerpa telinganya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, seakan memroses apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Eh?"

Dan respon bodoh itu keluar begitu saja.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa." Shion menjauhkan dirinya dan tersenyum lebar. "Tapi jangan bosan melihatku ada di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen."

"Eh?" Kembali, Kurama hanya bisa merespon begitu bodohnya. "Tunggu, kau mengancamku?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Lalu mau apa kamu di depan gerbang Konoha?!"

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu!"

Kurama sama sekali tidak suka ini. Kalau gadis itu benar-benar datang. Lalu malah memanggil dirinya saat tubuh ini Naruto yang kendalikan. Itu artinya bertambah satu orang yang tahu keadaan Naruto. Terlebih orang itu orang asing baginya.

Kepala kuning itu menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak mau mempersulit keadaan Naruto. Dia ada untuk mempermudah segalanya, bukan sebaliknya.

"Jangan! jangan pernah kamu datang ke Konoha Gakuen!" ucap Kurama tegas, tanpa menyadari kalau ia berhasil menggores luka di hati Shion.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris, "Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah?" suaranya pelan, sehingga Kurama tak mampu menangkap suaranya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ke Konoha." Shion kembali berujar ceria, "Tapi sebagai gantinya, minggu depan kita ke Disnay Land!"

Kurama memerhatikan Shion seakan gadis itu mahluk teraneh yang pernah ia lihat. Hal itu tentu membuat Shion kesal. Gadis manis itu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul perut Kurama.

"Ukh! Kenapa memukulku?"

"Apa jawabanmu?!"

Kurama meringis pelan, ia mengusap perutnya yang sedikit nyeri. Gadis ini benar-benar suka main tangan. Tidak ada manis-manisnya! apa dia tidak bisa sedikit bersikap seperti seorang perempuan? Dia benar-benar berbeda sekali dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Kurama. Membuat gadis itu berdecak kesal. Ia melangkah memasuki halaman rumahnya. Namun sebelum membuka pintu, Shion menunjuk Kurama kesal.

"Hari minggu jam sepuluh di depan patung tikus!" Kurama mengerjap mendengarnya. "Kau harus datang, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang!" setelah berkata begitu, baru lah Shion memasuki rumahnya.

Sementara itu, Kurama mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba memroses apa yang telah terjadi. Gadis itu, dia dengan seenaknya memutuskan hal itu?!

Shion menutup pintu rumahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia terdiam di sana sebelum tubuhnya merosot turun. Lalu ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang sudah aku katakan?" desisnya pelan. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya kalau dia yang duluan mengajak laki-laki untuk berkencan. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga memaksa dan mengancamnya. "Argh... Bodohnya aku."

Sementara itu Kurama masih berdiri di depan rumah. Ia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Menerima ajakan kencan Shion?

"Naruto-kun?" Untuk kedua kalinya, Kurama merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Kurama menoleh, berharap setengah hati agar ia salah dengar. Namun mata birunya tidak bisa mengelak saat bertemu dengan sepasang mata perak yang ia kenali. Ia menelan ludah gugup, dan tangannya berubah dingin.

"Hi-Hinata-san?" tanpa sadar Kurama melangkah mundur. "Aku.. Aku... Aku hanya kebetulan di sini."

Mata perak Hinata menyipit, "Kau kebetulan berdiri di depan rumahku?"

Dan mata biru itu melebar tidak percaya. Ia menoleh ke rumah besar di sampingnya, lalu menatap Hinata. Dan ia menunjuk rumah tersebut dengan raut kaget.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekat. "Ini rumahku. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Bagaimana denganmu? kenapa keluar malam-malam? jangan lupa kalau kau itu perempuan, Hinata-san." Tanpa sadar Kurama sudah berujar panjang lebar. Dan ia tidak menyadari rona merah hadir di pipi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, ia mengangkat tangannya. Memperlihatkan kantung belanjaannya. "Ayah memintaku untuk membeli sesuatu. Jadi, bukan mauku untuk keluar malam-malam."

"Tetap saja, tidak baik perempuan keluar malam-malam. Lebih baik kau cepat masuk ke dalam."

Gadis lavender itu mendengus geli, tidak menyangka dengan sikap teman sekolahnya. "Iya, aku mengerti nii-san!" dan suara gelak tawa kembali terdengar.

"Malah ngeledek, lagi." Kurama tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Hinata. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Ah! tunggu, ini untukmu." Hinata segera mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman yang masih hangat. Ia memberikannya pada Kurama. "Ini untuk menghangatkan tanganmu. Udara malam ini sangat dingin."

Remaja pirang itu menerima sekaleng kopi itu. Dan rasa hangat yang nyaman dapat ia rasakan. Kurama tersenyum hangat, "Terima kasih, Hinata-san."

"Tidak masalah!"

Shion menghela nafas lelah. Ia menaruh tas sekolahnya dan melirik kalender di atas nakas. Wajahnya kembali memerah, masih tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ah! sudahlah! lebih baik aku terus maju!" Shion berseru di dalam kamarnya. Lalu ia meraih tirai jendela. Ia hendak menutup jendela kamarnya sebelum mata ungunya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal. "Nee-san dan... Kurama-san?"

Shion menyipitkan mata ungu tuanya. Ia memerhatikan interaksi keduanya. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab, bahkan remaja pirang itu mengacak pelan rambut Hinata. Dan jelas Shion tahu, kalau kakak sepupunya itu tengah tertawa.

"Apa mereka saling kenal?" Shion bergumam pelan.

Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum hangat setelah menerima minuman kaleng dari Hinata.

Shion segera menutup jendelanya, ia tidak mau melihat lebih lama. Rasa kesal tiba-tiba hadir dalam dadanya. Melihat laki-laki itu bersikap lembut pada kakaknya. Jauh berbeda dengan saat laki-laki itu bersamanya.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara Hinata yang terdengar samar itu, membuat Shion tanpa sadar telah berlari. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri kakak sepupunya.

"Ah! kau sudah pulang Shion-chan. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, aku baru sampai, kak."

"Kenapa belum?" Hinata menaruh barang belanjaannya dan menatap adik sepupunya. "Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Nanti aku makan, kak. Daripada itu ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa?"

Shion kembali menutup mulutnya. Rasa bimbang tiba-tiba hadir dan membuatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jelas ada yang ingin dia tanyakan. Apa hubungan Hinata dengan Kurama. Dan rasa takut muncul ketika ia memikirkan kalau ternyata mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun pikiran itu ia bantah kembali, mengingat Kurama pernah bilang kalau dia tidak punya kekasih.

Tapi tidak punya kekasih, bukan berarti mereka tidak punya perasaan khusus terhadap satu sama lain. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Shion terdiam.

Hinata memandang adik sepupunya dengan khawatir. Melihat gadis itu terdiam dengan tatapan sendu. Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Kak, apa... kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Eh?"

Hinata tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Pertanyaan itu terlalu absurd, terlalu tiba-tiba. Membuat dia hanya bisa mengerjap mata.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai, kak?"

"...Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang dulu memelukmu?""

"I-itu..." Wajah Hinata berubah merah. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan ia mulai memainkan jemarinya. "Di-dia... Sudah meminta maaf soal itu. Da-dan..."

"Apa dia laki-laki baik?"

Hinata menatapnya sebelum tersenyum lembut. "Ya, dia laki-laki baik. Meski terkadang tingkahnya konyol. Tapi ada saat dimana dia bersikap dewasa dan bisa diandalkan."

'Ah, Nee-chan menyukainya.'

Shion dapat menangkap arti dari tatapan Hinata. Mungkin kakak sepupunya belum menyadari perasaannya. Mungkin, jika ia memberitahunya. Maka mereka berdua akan berakhir bersama.

"Nee-sama," Hinata menatap adiknya yang entah mengapa terlihat ingin menangis. "Apa yang terjadi, kalau seandainya... Kita menyukai orang yang sama?"

Mata perak Hinata mengerjap, tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

Shion tertawa pelan, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kalau kita menyukai laki-laki yang sama?"

Hinata tertawa ringan, "Itu tidak mungkin. Bukannya kau bilang kalau pria yang kau suka itu sedikit dingin dan dewasa? aku paling tidak bisa menghadapi orang seperti itu."

Gadis bermata ungu tua itu menatap lekat mata lavender kakaknya. "Benar juga, yah.. Maaf sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak." Shion tertawa ringan, mencoba menghilangkan suasana berat yang ia ciptakan.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? apa sudah ada kemajuan dengan laki-laki itu?"

Shion tersenyum lebar, dia mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Aku mengajak Kurama-san kencan, minggu depan."

Dan mata perak itu membulat tidak percaya. "Eeeeh?"

Kurama membuka pintu kamarnya. Tanpa mengganti bajunya lebih dulu, ia segera mengambil buku oranye.

Ia membuka lembaran buku dengan terburu-buru. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Kurama membuat catatan besar untuk Naruto. Menyuruh pemuda itu untuk tidak pergi ke daerah perpustakaan Tokyo. Dan juga memberitahu bahwa ia ada urusan sehingga akan mengambil alih hari minggu nanti.

Setelah selesai, Kurama merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pikirannya kusut dengan banyak hal yang terjadi. Namun ada satu hal yang sudah melekat dalam pikirannya.

Hari minggu nanti, akan ia akhiri semuanya. Ia tidak mau menyakiti gadis itu, dan ia jelas tahu kalau kini Naruto memiliki seseorang di hatinya. Kurama tidak mau jika ia sampai terperosok semakin dalam dan membuat semua berantakan.

Ia tidak mau jika sampai perasaan egois muncul. Dan membuatnya tidak bisa lagi bersinkronasi dengan Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak mau.

To Be Continue...

Um... Kayaknya pendek yah, nih chapter. Maaf kalau kurang memuasakan. Tapi, keadaan memaksa saya untuk hanya bisa up begini. Hiks...

Makasih untuk kalian yang setia membaca. Udah di follow, favorite, di review pula. Makasih banyak yah, maaf up malem2 gini.

Yudi-san: itu... silakan dibaca buat tau jawabannya hehe. No komen aku soal shion tau enggaknya kepribadian Naruto. Soalnya itu yang bkin penasaran hehe... bukan gitu, cuma saya ini emang author dengan alur lelet. Jdi maaf yah kalo agak lambat.

Rengoku-san: jadi cerita ini ada 3 konflik yang saling menyambung. Konflik pertama pas Naruto bersembunyi. Itu ada maksudnya, Itu ada untuk membuka konflik ke 2 dan sekarang lagi jalan. Hehe...

Guest-san: ini juga aku no komen deh, soalnya ini masalah selera sih. Hehe aku mah seneng2 aja. Pair crak tapi alur bagus kenapa enggak?

Ari-san: Begitulah, karena mereka rival naruhina kwkwkw

Rifkiaabadi-san: tenang nak, bukan kamu aja yang penasaran. Karena saya juga sama. Pnasaran kalau shion malah ketemu naruto kwkwkw.

Reznurzat-san: Nah loh... Tolong ditahan dulu imajinasinya. Bisa2 kamu fangirl mode on lagi hahaha.. Tenang, bakal ada waktunya kok. Setiap rahasia pasti suatu saat bakal terkuak. Cielah bahasa saya hahaha.

Makasih untuk komen kalian, maaf gak aku bales semua. Tpi jangan bosan yah untuk komen. Itu penyemangat saya dalam kelelahan di dunia real.

Oke lah sampai jumpa selasa depan.


	14. Chapter 14 -Teka teki-

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Shion merapikan poni serta dandanannya di kaca kecil. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, dan ia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri. Mata ungu tua itu mencoba mencari sosok yang sudah tidak sabar ia temui.

Akhirnya hari minggu yang ia tunggu, tiba. Shion sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Karena hari ini dia akan menaklukkan laki-laki itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghadap kaca besar dari etalase toko. Menampilkan dirinya yang memakai dress tanpa lengan berwarna merah fanta. Sepatu berpita berwarna merah dengan hak setinggi tiga senti. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai dan dibuat bergelombang.

Tidak hanya itu, hari ini ia memakai pelembab bibir dan maskara. Shion yakin, bahkan bukan hanya Kurama yang akan luluh dengan penampilannya saat ini. Semua laki-laki pasti akan berbaris meminta nomernya.

Mungkin dia sedikit terlalu percaya diri, tapi percayalah. Baru kali ini ia berpenampilan seperti seorang _lady_. Jika bukan demi Sang pujaan hati, mana mau Shion memakai dress dan sepatu tinggi seperti ini.

"Shion!"

Suara berat itu seperti lonceng di gereja. Membuatnya berkhayal tanpa ia pinta. Ketika dirinya bersanding dengan Kurama di depan gereja dengan sebuket bunga serta gaun pengantin.

Mata biru pemuda itu menatap aneh gadis di depannya. Gadis itu berbalik menatapnya, namun jelas pikirannya entah kemana. Kurama menghela nafas pelan, ia menjentikkan jarinya di depan Shion. Menyadarkan gadis itu dari mimpi siang bolongnya.

"Ah! Kurama-san..." katanya dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Hm... jadi, kau mau naik apa dulu?"

Shion tak lekas menjawab, atensinya sibuk memerhatikan penampilan pemuda di depannya. Laki-laki itu memakai jaket bomber army serta celana cino warna kopi. Rambut pirangnya terlihat sedikit basah, membuat wangi shampoo samar-samar tercium.

'Ah! sepertinya aku semakin jatuh...' batin Shion berbisik. Debaran jantungnya kian cepat dan wajahnya memanas.

Saat Kurama kembali menatapnya, Shion memalingkan wajahnya. Ia segera menunjuk ke sembarang arah. Sementara mata biru itu mengikuti arah telunjuk gadis itu.

Kurama meyerengit, "Yakin mau naik itu?" Shion mengangguk, masih menunduk. "Ya sudah, ayo!"

Pemuda itu melangkah dan Shion mengikuti di belakang. Masih berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Sampai ketika ia duduk, barulah ia menyadari sesuatu.

Mata ungunya mengerjap dan memerhatikan sekitarnya. Banyak anak kecil yang duduk sambil tertawa riang. Saat ini mereka berada di wahana Istana Boneka.

"Kenapa kita naik ini?"

"Ini pilihanmu, jenius." Di sampingnya, Kurama mendengus pelan. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah gadis itu. "Aku baru tahu, kalau kau suka yang seperti ini. Tidak disangka kau ternyata seperti gadis-gadis lainnya."

Shion berdecak pelan, haruskah laki-laki itu menyindirnya?

"Lupakan permainan ini, kita naik yang lebih menantang." Shion sudah berdiri dari tempatnya, berniat pergi. Namun tangannya ditahan Kurama dan lelaki itu membuatnya kembali duduk.

"Sudah terlanjur, nikmati saja."

"Tapi ini pasti membosankan!" Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan boneka-boneka. Mereka sama sekali tidak menarik. "Aku lebih suka yang seram dan menantang."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak lihat antrian panjang itu?" Kurama mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Shion. Tanpa menyadari kalau tindakannya membuat Shion terdiam dengan jantungnya mulai bergemuruh. "Jadi diamlah—kau kenapa?"

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Yakin?" Mata biru laut itu terlihat sedikit khawatir saat melihat wajah Shion yang memerah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!"

Kurama mengangguk paham, ia menghempaskan punggungnya dan menatap ke arah lain. Sementara itu Shion mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Sejujurnya ia agak sedikit kesal, karena sepertinya apa laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak ada komentar apapun tentang dirinya. Tidakkah penampilannya ini seharusnya memukau dirinya?

Padahal Shion sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk memilih baju yang menurutnya bagus. Ia bahkan rela pergi ke salon untuk membuat rambut lurusnya bergelombang. Dengan berharap laki-laki itu akan memujinya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi nyatanya, kenapa justru jantungnya yang terus berdetak cepat dan bersemu?

Tidak sampai lima menit saat perahu mereka mulai bergerak memasuki wahana Istana Boneka. Dan Shion sudah menguap bosan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan boneka. Ia lebih menginginkan sesuatu yang memacu ardenalin. Sementara itu di sampingnya Kurama sudah memasang raut antusias.

"Apa ini menarik?" tanya Shion membuat pemuda itu menatapnya.

Kurama mengangguk dengan senyuman, "Lumayan, aku selalu suka tentang sejarah. Dan melihat berbagai macam baju adat dari berbagai tempat, itu menarik."

Shion tersenyum kecil, ia merasa beruntung karena akhirnya laki-laki itu tersenyum. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia melihat lagi senyuman yang pernah Kurama perlihatkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Apa ini membosankan untukmu?" kali ini giliran Kurama yang bertanya.

Gadis manis itu menggeleng, "Tidak terlalu, lagi pula tidak masalah selama kau menyukainya, Kurama-san."

Mata biru laut itu mengerjap, ada debaran aneh yang hadir di dadanya. "Kau yakin?"

Shion berdecak pelan, "Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang sama terus menerus!" gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya pelan dan tersenyum, "Kalau kau merasa bosan, itu berarti kencan ini gagal. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, karena aku ingin kau jatuh cinta padaku."

"...Kau, ternyata cukup menyeramkan." Kurama memundurkan dirinya spontan. Dan hal itu membuat Shion mendengus geli.

Keheningan kembali hadir di antara keduanya saat Kurama memerhatikan boneka-boneka yang terpajang rapi. Namun ia merasakan berat di pundaknya, membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh. Kurama mendengus pelan saat ia mendapati Shion telah tertidur lelap.

"Kau jelas merasa bosan, masih saja berbohong." Tawa kecil keluar dari Kurama, remaja itu menutup bibirnya sebelum tertawa lagi saat melihat wajah polos Shion. "Astaga... dia benar-benar, pulas sekali lagi, tidurnya."

Mata biru laut itu tanpa sadar mulai memerhatikan lekuk garis wajah Shion. Mulai dari bulu mata gadis itu yang panjang, hidung mancungnya, sampai bibir tebal yang dipoles warna cheri. Kurama mengerjap, ia sontak berdehem pelan dan menutup separuh wajahnya. Matanya kembali beralih pada jejeran boneka saat degup jantungnya mulai tidak beraturan.

"Sadarlah Kurama. Kau di sini untuk membuat keadaan kembali tenang dan ini demi Naruto." Ucapnya pelan dan berulang kali, seakan itu adalah matra agar ia tak lupa apa tujuannya selama ini.

...

Shion menguap lebar begitu mereka turun dari kapal kayu. Di belakangnya Kurama memerhatikan sebelum mendengus geli. Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu berbalik dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Sekarang kita naik apa lagi?"

"Kali ini pilih yang tidak membuatmu bosan." Sindiran itu membuat bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu. "Bilang tidak bosan, tapi tidur sudah kayak pingsan."

Shion berdecak pelan, ia melangkah mendekat dan tanpa segan meninju perut Kurama. Remaja pirang itu mengaduh dan memegang perutnya sebelum melotot pada Shion.

"Aish! Berhentilah memukulku!"

"Kau juga berhentilah menyindirku!" Shion meniup poni lalu bersedekap, "Mulai sekarang, semua baru dimulai. Kau mengerti?!" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk hidung Kurama.

Remaja pirang itu berdecak pelan, "Apanya yang baru dimulai? Memang ini game?"

Gadis itu kembali berdecak dan dengan santainya ia menarik kerah Kurama. Tanpa memedulikan protes Kurama, Shion menarik pemuda pirang itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Mereka kini berada di barisan antrian menuju wahana Histeria. Permainan yang membawa mereka ke puncak setinggi beberapa ratus meter dan turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Shion berjinjit mencoba memerhatikan seberapa lama antrian lagi sebelum mereka bisa menaiki wahana menegangkan itu.

Kurama menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu menahan kepala Shion agar gadis itu tidak lagi berjinjit atau melompat-lompat. Tentu saja setelahnya ia harus menahan nyeri di kakinya akibat Shion menendang tulang kakinya tiba-tiba.

Sungguh, Kurama berharap setidaknya gadis itu berhenti melakukan kekerasan padanya. Bukankah dia bilang kalau dia ingin membuat jatuh cinta padanya? Apa dengan kekerasan seperti yang ia lakukan, mampu meluluhkan hati dirinya?

Setelah akhirnya tiba giliran mereka, Shion duduk dengan semangat dan segera menekan sabuk pengaman di dadanya. Kurama duduk di sebelahnya dengan rasa malas, karena sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka hal-hal yang menegangkan.

Permainan dimulai, wahana Histeria mulai membawa mereka naik ke puncak. Suara orang-orang yang antusias terdengar samar. Mata biru lautnya melirik Shion, gadis itu tengah tersenyum lebar saat mendapati pemandangan laut di depan mereka. Kemudian Kurama baru menyadari sesuatu.

Shion, gadis itu memakai dress dan sabuk pengaman adanya di daerah dada sampai perut mereka. Jadi tidak ada berat di atas paha gadis itu. Bukankah setelah ini mereka akan turun dengan kecepatan tinggi? Itu artinya...

"Shion taruh tanganmu di atas pahamu!" seru Kurama cepat.

Gadis itu menoleh, menatapnya heran. Namun belum sempat ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kurama. Wahana Histeria kini meluncur turun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"KYA! EH? UWAAA DRESSKU!"

Kurama segera memalingkan wajahnya, takut-takut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Dengan rona merah yang sialnya hadir tanpa ia pinta. Sungguh, kenapa gadis itu memakai dress seperti itu sementara mereka pergi bukan untuk makan malam, tapi bermain di taman bermain.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran para perempuan." Gumam Kurama pelan.

...

Kurama menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan memandang sosok gadis dengan dress merah yang sedang berjongkok sembari menutup wajahnya. "Kau mau tetap di sana?"

"Jangan bicara padaku dulu!" sentakan dengan nada merengek itu terdengar.

Kurama melangkah mendekat dan ikut berjongkok. ia memerhatikan tingkah gadis itu. Shion menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, dan terus mengulang gerutuannya.

"Rok sialan! Aku tidak akan pernah lagi memakai rok!"

Melihat tingkah gadis itu, mengundang rasa geli di perutnya. Entah mengapa membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyum geli. "Tidak mau pakai rok lagi?" tanya Kurama pelan.

"Tidak mau!" sahut Shion masih dengan wajah yang ditutupi.

"Jadi, selamanya pakai celana?"

"Seumur hidup aku akan pakai celana!"

"Menikah nanti juga pakai celana, bukan gaun?"

"Menikah nanti juga pakai cela—" Kurama hampir tertawa melihat Shion mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatapnya dengan mata ungu yang melebar. "Yang itu jangan!" pekiknya kemudian yang berhasil membuat Kurama tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

Shion memerhatikan Kurama yang terbahak, lebih tepatnya terpesona dengan tawa lepas pemuda itu. Hal yang baru kali ini ia lihat setelah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kurama. Wajah Shion memanas dengan rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya. Seharusnya dia kesal karena ditertawakan, namun hatinya malah merasa senang.

"Udah puas ketawanya?" tanya Shion setengah menyindir.

Kurama menyeka air mata yang keluar akibat ia terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia berdehem pelan namun senyum lebar menghias wajahnya. "Belum puas, sih sebenarnya."

Pelipis gadis itu berkedut mendengar jawaban Kurama. Shion segera berdiri dan berjalan melewati Kurama, sambil bersedekap. Ia pura-pura kesal dan membuat Kurama berlari menyusulnya. Namun entah hari ini memang hari sialnya atau apa. Tali sepatu merahnya putus dan membuatnya hampir tersandung. Jika bukan karena reflek cepat dari Kurama yang segera menahannya. Mungkin saat ini Shion harus merasakan sakitnya aspal.

"Ck, ini akibatnya kalau kau pakai sepatu tinggi begitu." Cetus Kurama saat melihat pergelangan kaki Shion terlihat merah. Ia melepaskan jaket bomber dan mengikatnya di pinggang Shion sebelum ia berjongkok dan memberikan punggungnya. "Ayo naik! Kita cari tempat duduk dulu."

Shion mengerjap, wajahnya merona saat menyadari apa yang Kurama lakukan. ia mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mau digendong!" sahutnya keras kepala.

Kurama menoleh dengan tatapan malas, "Kamu mau jalan dengan kaki telanjang?"

"Enggak mau, sih..."

"Ya udah, cepetan naik."

Shion mengembungkan pipinya, rasa kesal dan juga malu ia rasakan. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Kurama menggendongnya. Tapi kalau ia berjalan kaki dengan kaki telanjang juga, itu memalukan.

Akhirnya dengan rasa terpaksa, Shion menurut. Ia membiarkan Kurama menggendongnya sambil mencari tempat duduk. Setelah menemukan kursi panjang, Kurama menurunkan Shion dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk diam di sana, sementara ia mencari toko yang menjual alas kaki.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, manik ungu tua Shion menangkap sosok Kurama yang berlari ke arahnya. Dengan sebuah kantung belanjaan yang bisa Shion tebak adalah alas kaki untuknya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ujar Kurama begitu ia sampai di depan Shion. Ia lalu berjongkok dan mengeluarkan flat shoes berwarna merah dan menarik pelan kaki gadis itu. "Kemarikan kakimu, semoga saja muat."

Shion memerhatikan dalam diam, bagaimana laki-laki itu masih terengah-engah setelah berlari. Keringat yang turun dipelipisnya, serta raut seriusnya. Hal kecil itu cukup untuk membuat dada Shion berdebar pelan. Ia ingin tertawa rasanya, melihat Kurama yang terkadang bersikap dingin dan menjaga jarak dengannya. Namun meski begitu, laki-laki itu memerhatikannya dan menjaganya.

"Ah, untunglah muat. Kemarikan kakimu yang satu lagi."

Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu menurut dan bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum manis. Pelan ia mengangkat tangannya, menyeka keringat dipelipis remaja pirang itu. Pelan dan penuh hati-hati, Shion menyeka peluh itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kurama.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya dan tersenyum dengan rona merah saat Kurama menatapnya.

Dan degupan itu kembali hadir, membuat Kurama segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia berdehem pelan, mencoba mendapatkan suaranya kembali. "Tidak masalah," katanya lalu berdiri. Ia menunjuk sepatu flat shoes namun matanya malah memerhatikan ke arah lain. "Aku tidak tahu perempuan suka model yang bagaimana, jadi aku pilih yang simpel."

Shion mengangguk, ia memerhatikan kedua kakinya yang kini berbalut sepatu merah itu. "Aku suka, sangat suka. Terima kasih."

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya, ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan. "Baguslah kalau suka." Lalu ia kembali menghampiri gadis itu, seakan baru menyadari Shion yang masih duduk manis di kursi panjang. "Kenapa masih duduk? Kau tidak mau main lagi?"

"Ah! aku masih mau main!" ujar Shion sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bagus, ayo!" Kurama kembali melangkah dan Shion menyusul dibelakangnya.

Kurama menggaruk tengkuknya kembali. Perasaan gelisah dan tak nyaman dengan jantungnya yang berdebar masih ia rasakan. Membuatnya kebingungan denga dirinya sendiri. Sampai ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata coklat yang memerhatikan dari kejauhan.

"Itu... bukannya Naruto?"

...

Matahari sudah mulai turun dan mengubah langit menjadi senja. Kurama dan Shion berjalan beriringan dengan kesunyian. Tidak ada yang saling bicara selama perjalanan pulang. Meski hari ini mereka sama-sama menikmati waktu dengan bermain, dan terkadang bercanda satu sama lain.

Mata ungu tua itu melirik, memerhatikan sosok Kurama di sampingnya. Dalam hati, Shion berharap waktu akan terasa panjang dan hari ini tak pernah berakhir. Namun nyatanya, waktu berjalan lebih cepat dari yang ia inginkan. Membuatnya tidak rela untuk menyudahi kesenangan hari ini. Terutama ia tidak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Kata-kata itu tidak ingin Shion dengar sekarang. Ia masih ingin di sini, di samping Kurama. Dan berharap masih bisa bersama laki-laki itu meski hari telah berganti. Kakinya seakan tertancap di tanah dan tak mampu bergerak walau sesenti pun.

Mata biru laut itu memerhatikan, saat tangan gadis itu meremas ujung gaun selututnya. Jika ia boleh jujur, ia merasa senang hari ini. Bersama dengan Shion hari ini terasa menyenangkan. Terkadang mereka bertengkar saat memutuskan wahana mana yang akan mereka naiki. Dan terkadang mereka bercanda, saat berkeliling dengan cemilan di tangan.

Dan semua itu, membuat Kurama merasa senang dan membuatnya hampir lupa, alasan ia menerima ajakan kencan Shion. Dan saat mereka berdiri di depan rumah Hyuuga, Kurama merasa seakan ditampar, dan dipaksa untuk sadar kembali.

"...Terima kasih untuk hari ini Shion." Ujar Kurama tulus. Dan ia berharap gadis itu mau menatapnya. "Aku harap, kau puas dengan kencan kita hari ini."

Gadis itu masih tidak mau menatapnya dan terdiam. "Aku sudah menepati janjiku, jadi aku harap kau juga melakukannya." Kurama berbalik dan berniat pergi. "Selamat tinggal."

Apa semua ini akan berakhir seperti ini? apa setelah melewati waktu bersama, laki-laki itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya? Tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk mengenalnya, dan apakah ia memang tidak menarik baginya, hingga tidak meninggalkan kesan apapun untuknya.

Shion meremas ujung gaunnya, hatinya sesak. Ia tidak mau ini berakhir. Ia tidak mau hanya menjadi teman. Ia ingin lebih, Shion ingin memilikinya, menjadikan Kurama miliknya. Dan setelah pergi bersamanya, Shion semakin serakah.

"Kurama-san!"

Kaki itu melangkah, berlari mengejar sosok laki-laki itu. Memanggil nama laki-laki itu dengan lantang dengan segenap perasaannya. Dan ketika laki-laki itu berbalik, Shion tidak perduli jika mungkin ia akan dibenci. Gadis manis itu mendaratkan kecupan dibibir pemuda itu.

Manik biru laut itu melebar, jelas terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang Shion lakukan. Saat kedua bibir itu menjauh, Kurama dapat melihat jelas wajah Shion yang sudah memerah. Namun pancaran mata ungu itu begitu teguh.

"Aku memang tidak mau ini berakhir. Aku menyukaimu, aku suka Kurama-san!" dengan segenap hati Shion mengatakannya. Meski kedua tangannya bergetar akan perasaan takut. Ia tetap ingin Kurama mendengar kesungguhan hatinya. "Karena itu, aku mohon... jangan memintaku untuk menjauh, atau melupakan perasaan ini. Aku mohon..."

Sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam malam terpaku di tempat ia berpijak. Dengan sedikit linglung, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik pagar rumah orang lain. Mata peraknya mengintip sebelum ia menyandarkan punggungnya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan agak menyakitkan baginya. Keterkejutan masih ia rasakan, membuat ia meremas ujung rok biru tua yang ia kenakan. Suara adik perempuannya terus terngiang di benaknya dan tidak mau lepas.

'Aku menyukaimu, aku suka Kurama-san!'

"Kurama? Bukankah laki-laki itu... Naruto-kun?" Hinata bergumam pelan, hatinya berkecamuk dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Dan saat kilas balik ketika mereka berdua berciuman, ada rasa sesak di dadanya. Perasaan yang tidak dimengerti Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..."

...

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi dengan keras, membuat para murid-murid segera keluar dari kelas mereka. Naruto menguap lebar begitu ia keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya. Ia bersama dengan Sasuke, sementara Shikamaru tidak masuk karena sakit.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang di sana. Setelah sampai di kantin, dan memesan makanan. Keduanya duduk di tempat kosong dan saat mata biru laut itu menangkap sosok Hinata dan Sakura. Naruto berdiri dan melambai dengan cengiran lebar.

"Oi Hinata, Sakura!"

Manik perak itu mengerjap, langkahnya sontak terhenti dengan perasaan ragu. Sakura sudah membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dan berniat menghampiri. Namun Sakura berbalik begitu menyadari Hinata masih terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?"

"A-aku..." Hinata kembali melirik sosok Naruto. Perasaan ragu itu masih ada, ia merasa hatinya sesaak saat melihat mata biru laut itu. ingatan malam itu kembali hadir, membuat Hinata segera berbalik. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu!"

"Eh, Hinata?!"

Senyum Naruto lenyap dan berganti dengan tatapan cemas. Ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tidak memedulikan sahabatnya yang memanggilnya. Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan Hinata?"

Gadis musim semi itu menggeleng, "Entahlah. Dia bilang dia harus kembali ke kelasnya. Mungkin ada yang ketinggalan." Sakura mendorong Naruto untuk kembali ke tempat Sasuke berada. "Nanti juga Hinata kembali, sudah kita duduk dan tunggu dia."

Meski Naruto menurut, namun hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Ia merasa Hinata bersikap aneh saat kedua mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu tadi. Seakan gadis itu menghindarinya, dan Naruto tidak suka itu, dadanya sesak saat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

Sampai mereka selesai makan dan bel berbunyi, gadis rembulan itu tidak kembali. Hyuuga Hinata tidak kembali untuk berkumpul bersama mereka. Dan saat Naruto tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan gadis itu. Hinata mengabaikannya, menghindarinya. Dan rasanya sesak, sungguh...

Bel pulang berbunyi, dan dengan cepat Naruto menyambar tas dan berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergiannya dengan heran. Naruto berlari di koridor yang masih lenggang karena murid-murid belum semuanya keluar kelas.

Suara teriakan iruka yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berlari di koridor, ia hiraukan. Saat ini ada hal penting yang ada di benak Naruto. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, dia ingin bicara dengan gadis itu. dan Naruto tidak mau jika gadis itu terus mengacuhkannya.

Naruto menghentikan larinya, saat mata biru lautnya menangkap sosok Hinata di halaman sekolah. "HINATA!" remaja pirang itu sontak memanggilnya. Namun sepertinya Hinata tidak mendengarnya, karena gadis itu tetap berjalan.

Remaja pirang itu berdecak pelan, ia segera berlari. Berharap berhasil menyusul gadis itu. Dan saat ia berhasil menyusul Hinata, remaja itu menarik pelan lengan gadis itu. Dengan nafas terengah dan peluh mengalir pelan dipelipisnya.

"Hi-Hinata, a-aku..." Naruto mencoba menarik nafas sebelum ia kembali berujar. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Pelan, gadis itu melepaskan genggaman Naruto. Tanpa menyadari, kalau apa yang ia lakukan, membuat hati Naruto seakan mencelos.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanyanya datar dan tidak menatapnya.

Manik biru laut itu menyanyu, "Kau bahkan tidak mau melihatku, Hinata?"

Suara itu pelan dengan nada sedih yang jelas bisa Hinata tangkap. Membuat dadanya berdesir menyakitkan.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Naruto kembali bertanya, "Apa aku tanpa sengaja, menyakiti perasaanmu?"

"Kamu enggak salah, Naruto-kun." Hinata menyahut cepat, ia tidak sanggup mendengar suara sedih itu. Namun ia masih belum mampu menatap mata biru itu.

"Terus, kenapa kamu enggak mau menatapku? Kenapa menghindariku?"

Hinata semakin menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia menghindar, ia hanya merasa. Saat ini Hinata tidak mampu melihat wajah Naruto. Terlebih saat ia mengingat perkataan adik sepupunya.

'Apa yang terjadi, kalau seandainya... kita menyukai orang yang sama?'

Hinata menggeleng pelan, menyukai orang yang sama? Apa itu artinya Hinata menyukai Naruto? Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan Shion yang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Kurama? Apa selama ini yang Shion ceritakan padanya, adalah tentang Naruto?

Remaja pirang itu mengernyit melihat gadis di depannya terdiam. Apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu sampai membuat kedua keningnya berkerut dalam. Naruto berniat menepuk Hinata, menyadarkan gadis itu namun seseorang memukul punggungnya keras.

"Oi Naruto!"

Remaja pirang itu mengaduh, punggungnya terasa terbakar dan nyeri akibat pukulan dari temannya. Mata biru laut itu mendelik sengit dan menarik kerah laki-laki berambut coklat. Dalang yang membuat punggungnya nyeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba?!"

"Ha ha ha! Sakit, yah? Maaf deh. Habis dari tadi aku panggil kau, enggak nyahut sih."

Naruto berdecak pelan, "Aku lagi ada urusan dengan Hinata."

Kiba menoleh, dan tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat Hinata. Gadis manis itu tersenyum kikuk dan menunduk pelan. Remaja dengan gigi taring yang agak menyembul itu menyeringai. Ia menyikut pelan Naruto dengan kedua alisnya naik turun.

"Aku enggak nyangka, kalau ternyata kau itu playboy juga."

"Maksudmu apaan sih, Kiba?" saat ini Naruto sedang tidak ingin meladeni candaan konyol temannya itu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh deh, kemarin aku melihatmu jalan dengan gadis di taman bermain." Bisik kita sambil merangkul Naruto. "Dan sekarang kau mau ngedeketin Hinata? Punya nyali juga kau!"

Kening Naruto mengerut, ia melepaskan rangkulan Kiba dan menyahut kesal. "Gadis? Kapan aku jalan dengan gadis?"

Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyentak, menarik perhatian Hinata. Dan ia terkejut saat mendengar apa yang kedua laki-laki itu bicarakan.

"Gak usah ngelak, jelas aku ngeliat kamu bareng gadis dengan gaun merah selutut. Kalian terlihat serasi, loh, kalau menurut pendapatku."

"Kalau enggak percaya, ya sudah."

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataan Kiba. Remaja pirang itu menarik pelan tangan Hinata. Membawa gadis itu untuk meninggalkan Kiba dan sekalian mengantar gadis itu. Hinata hanya menurut, ia juga ingin memastikan sesuatu. Karena seingatnya, kemarin Shion pergi dengan gaun selutut berwarna merah.

Mata peraknya melirik sosok Naruto dan beralih ke tangannya yang digenggam pemuda itu. Hinata ingin memastikan apa Naruto, adalah laki-laki yang disukai adiknya. Dan ia ingin menghilangkan perasaan sesak di dadanya.

Mereka berdua sudah berjalan cukup lama, tanpa ada satupun yang berniat membuka suara. Naruto ingin bicara, ingin bertanya, namun ia merasa waktunya tidak tepat dan rasanya begitu sulit. Ia ingin tahu, mengapa Hinata bersikap aneh terhadapnya.

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Gadis rembulan itu berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan memerhatikan sosok Naruto yang masih berjalan dengan mata lurus menatap jalanan.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata pelan.

Remaja pirang itu menoleh lalu berlari menghampirinya, "Ada apa? Kok berhenti? Ayo aku antar ke rumahmu." Senyum itu melebar, hingga membuat kedua mata itu menyipit.

Aneh...

Hinata merasa aneh, apa Naruto sedang berpura-pura? Apa laki-laki itu sengaja bertingkah seakan ia tidak tahu di mana rumah Hinata? Sementara Hinata jelas ingat, kalau remaja pirang itu pernah berdiri di depan rumahnya malam-malam.

"Ini rumahku, Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata sembari menunjuk rumah besar di samping kanannya.

Naruto menoleh dan matanya melebar, "Uwa! Rumahmu besar juga Hinata."

Bukan, seharusnya bukan itu respon yang ingin Hinata dengar. Ini benar-benar aneh, dan akhirnya gadis itu menatap wajah Naruto. Hinata menatap lekat-lekat wajah remaja di depannya. Dan entah mengapa, Hinata jadi tidak tahu lagi. Ia merasa sosok Naruto di depannya saat ini terasa kabur. Tidak jelas, dan membingungkan, seperti sebuah teka-teki yang baru ia ketahui ada di sana.

"Kurama."

Degh...

Dengan pelan, Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata. Ia mengerjap dan tertawa kecil, "Kau... bilang apa tadi?" dalam hati, Naruto berharap setengah mati kalau ia salah dengar.

Mata perak itu menatap lurus mata biru di depannya, "Apa kau kenal dengan Kurama, Naruto-kun?"

.

.

.

To be Continue...

An/ hallo~ saya kembali setelah dua minggu tidak ada kabar. Muhehehe maafkan saya yang gak bisa up kemarin-kemarin. Terlalu banyak urusan dan kelelahan serta ide yang mentok. Belum lagi kemarin saya berusaha menyelesaikan cerita lama, jadi yah... begitulah.. hehehe

Oke sebagai tanda maaf, chapter ini special. Karena chapter ini panjanganya hampir 4k, semoga kalian puas. Dan yah inilah konflik yang saya tunggu-tunggu, yeahhhh! Banzai!

Terima kasih yang sudah setia baca cerita ini, makasih yang udah follow, favorite, dan ngerivew cerita ini. Saya kira cerita ini bakal sepi, taunya rame juga. hehehe...

Oke, langsung aku bales para reader terkasih yang udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk ngerivew.

Abrar-san: etto... Hinata memang melihat sisi lain Naruto. Tapi itu bukan berarti Hinata langsung bisa ngebedain mana Naruto, mana Kurama, yah. Hinata memang sensitif dan bisa langsung menyadari hal-hal kecil. Tapi dia tetep butuh waktu dan bukti untuk tahu ada hal aneh di diri Naruto.

Ari-san untuk chapter ini gimana? Gak pendek2 amat kan yah... hehe

Uzumakilchie-san: Jadi, Kurama itu kepribadian lain dari Naruto. Kurama itu sosok yang Naruto inginkan. Sosok laki-laki seperti kakak yang bisa diandalkan, dewasa, dan tenang. Yah... mirip bapaknya gitu, si Minato. Cuma rada Tsundere.

Barabai-san: Etto... ini termasuk harem bukan sih? Aku sebenarnya gak mau bikin harem. Cuma kan setiap cerita, pasti ada rival, entah rival percintaan ataupun yang lain.

Yudi-san: akhirnya bisa update lagi, uhuhu maaf lama. Dan maaf bagian itu aku gantung hehe, biar kalian penasaran sama hubungan Kurama dan Shion.

Rengoku-san: siap, aku usahakan alurnya cepat berkembang.

Rifkiaabadi-san: hehe makasih untuk pengertiannya, *bow

Rikarika-san: makasih udah nganggep cerita ini bagus. Yah, gimana dong. Aku sengaja bikin karakter Shion itu nekat, jujur banget ama perasaannya, dan rada tsundere. Hehe... biar seru gitu.

Okelah, sekali lagi makasih yang udah mau ngikutin cerita ini. Sampai jumpa selasa depan. Moga aku bisa kembali up setiap minggu. Bye~


	15. Chapter 15 -Our Feelings-

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu mengalihkan atensi Menma. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik sofa dan menyapa kakaknya yang baru saja pulang.

"Nii-san, aku lapar." Menma merengek dengan raut imut yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dan memukul pelan kepala Menma dengan sebuah bungkusan kecil. "Ini makan malammu,"

Menma mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat kotak makan siang yang biasa dijual di supermarket. Kedua alis itu menyatu dan menatap Naruto yang tengah menegak air dingin.

"Nii-san habis dari mana? Tumben pulang telat."

"Aku ada urusan sedikit," jawab Naruto usai menegak air dingin. "Aku tidur duluan." Sambungnya lagi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Menma memandang punggung kakaknya, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu. Wajah Naruto terlihat pucat dan letih, dan sikapnya yang dingin membuat Menma khawatir.

...

Naruto membanting dirinya ke atas kasur tanpa ada niat melepas seragam sekolahnya. Ia merenggangkan ikatan dasi merahnya sebelum menghela nafas berat. Pemuda pirang itu menutup matanya, pikirannya kalut akibat apa yang terjadi sepulang sekolah tadi.

" _Apa kau kenal dengan Kurama, Naruto-kun?"_ Hinata menatapnya begitu lurus, hingga membuatnya tidak mampu membalas tatapan mata perak itu. _"Aku mohon jawab aku..."_

" _Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"_ mata biru laut itu melirik ke arah lain, " _Aku jadi bingung harus menjawab apa."_

Hinata tidak suka melihat pemuda itu terlihat menghindari topik. _"Ne, apa benar kemarin kamu pergi ke taman bermain?"_

" _Itu...um, jangan dengarkan apa kata Kiba, dia—"_

"— _Aku ingin tahu, apa Naruto-kun pergi atau tidak?!"_ Suara gadis itu naik satu oktaf, dengan deru nafas yang mulai memburu. Hinata tidak suka ini, ketika hatinya mulai kalut dan sakit tanpa sebab.

" _Aku punya adik sepupu yang beda beberapa tahun denganku,"_ Naruto memerhatikan Hinata yang mulai berujar kembali. _"Dia seorang anak yang ceria dan selalu jujur terhadap apapun, terutama dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit iri._ " Manik lavender itu mulai naik untuk bertemu dengan manik biru laut di depannya.

" _Aku ingin mendukungnya, melindunginya, dan saat dia bilang kalau ia tengah jatuh cinta. Aku berharap laki-laki itu adalah seseorang yang baik."_ Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, dapat ia rasakan tenggorokannya mulai tercekat. _"Aku tahu kalau Naruto-kun adalah laki-laki baik, karena itu aku mohon. Kalau Naruto-kun memang Kurama, tolong hentikan kebohonganmu dan buat adikku bahagia."_

Baiklah, ini sudah cukup. Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata salah paham lebih dari ini.

" _Hinata, dengarkan aku."_ Naruto mengusap lembut rambut panjang hitam malam itu. _"Orang yang terpenting bagiku setelah adikku, adalah kau. Hyuuga Hinata."_

Bohong jika Hinata tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. ia berusaha melepaskan tangan yang digenggam Naruto. Namun pemuda pirang itu justru semakin menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

" _Orang yang aku sukai itu adalah kau, Hinata."_ Naruto menarik pelan dagu gadis itu saat mata lavender itu menolak menatapnya. _"Kau cukup percaya dengan kata-kataku."_

Hinata mencoba mencari kebohongan dari sinar mata laki-laki di depannya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya, dan hal itu membuat desiran aneh di dadanya. Rasa panas yang tiba-tiba hadir di wajahnya serta degupan jantungnya begitu menyakitkan. Buru-buru Hinata menepis pelan tangan Naruto dan mundur selangkah.

" _A-aku—"_

" _Nee-chan?"_

Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama menoleh saat suara baru itu terdengar. Manik lavender gadis itu melebar saat sosok Shion berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Gadis dengan rambut pirang serta manik ungu tua itu mengerjap. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang sangat ia kenali itu.

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini dengan Nee-chan?"_

Sebelah alis Naruto naik saat melihat gadis asing itu bicara dengannya. _"Maaf, kamu siapa?"_

Bukan hanya Shion yang melebarkan matanya, Hinata pun begitu. Gadis dengan seragam ungu itu mengerjap, sebelum raut terluka hadir di wajahnya. Shion tertawa pelan, ia meremas ujung rok sekolahnya.

" _A-apa yang kau katakan? ja-jangan bercanda seperti itu, Kurama-san."_

Dan kali ini giliran manik biru laut itu yang melebar. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata sebelum ke arah gadis asing itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal remaja perempuan di depannya ini. Bahkan di buku oren, tempat ia bertukar informasi dengan Kurama, juga tidak ada cerita tentang gadis ini.

Tapi melihat raut terluka gadis itu, sudah cukup untuk Naruto tahu. Bahwa gadis itu cukup dekat dengan Kurama. Dan sepertinya ia membuat situasi semakin parah, karena tanpa menganalisa situasi, mulutnya berbicara tanpa ia pikir dulu.

" _A-ah i-itu.."_ Naruto bahkan tidak tahu nama gadis di depannya ini. Bagaimana ia bisa meralat perkataannya tadi. _"Ma-maaf aku—"_

 _Degh!_

Mulut itu terkatup rapat, dan Naruto merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ketika dari manik ungu tua itu turun setetes air mata. Shion buru-buru menyeka air mata yang terjatuh tanpa ia pinta. Dan ia tertawa kecil dengan suara ceria yang ia buat-buat.

" _Maaf, ini salahku! A-aku, aku masuk duluan. Selamat sore Kurama-san."_

" _Shion tunggu!"_ Hinata menatap Naruto seakan berharap laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu. Namun mendapati remaja pirang itu hanya mematung, Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. _"Tolong pikirkan tindakanmu itu, Naruto-kun. Karena aku tidak ingin membencimu karena telah melukai adikku."_

Setelah menatap lekat Naruto beberapa saat, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengejar adik sepupunya yang sudah masuk ke rumah. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung, sebelum perlahan remaja pirang itu meremas dada kirinya. Wajahnya berubah pucat dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

" _Kenapa? Ini tubuhku, kan? Jadi... kenapa?"_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia membuka matanya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan perasaan itu masih membekas di benaknya. Rasa sesak, perih, dan menyiksa itu. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki terhadap gadis asing itu. Jika itu bukan perasaannya, maka siapa pemiliknya?

Dan ketika ia memikirkan apa jawabannya, tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Rasa takut mulai menghampirinya. Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sambil menghela nafas berat. Ia berdoa sepenuh hati, berharap apa yang ia kira itu salah.

"Kurama, jangan katakan kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya."

...

Di dalam keheningan dan kegelapan itu, duduk seorang anak laki-laki. Ia menunduk, sebelum perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sinar lembut yang menyinari dirinya. Sosok dengan rambut pirang bermata merah itu tersenyum getir.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih sesuatu—atau malah berharap seseorang meraihnya— sebelum sebuah senyuman hadir, terbesit dalam benaknya. lalu berganti dengan sepasang mata ungu tua yang menjatuhkan air mata.

Rasa sesak itu kembali, meski ia mencoba mengusirnya. Wajah itu tetap kembali, hadir dengan senyuman cerahnya sebelum berganti dengan raut terluka. Terus menerus, hingga seperti menyiksa dirinya.

...

Menma menguap lebar, ia melirik jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Remaja dengan rambut merah itu mematikan televisi dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju tangga sebelum terhenti saat melihat kakaknya berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Naruto-nii, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

Namun remaja pirang itu tak menyahut. Hanya diam dan memakai sepatunya sebelum membuka pintu rumah dan menutupnya kembali. Menma menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa heran melihat kakaknya seperti terburu-buru. Bahkan laki-laki pirang itu tidak memakai jaket, sementara udara sangat dingin malam ini.

...

Shion melemparkan tisu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Semenjak sore tadi, gadis itu hanya duduk di samping kasur dan menangis. Pintu kamar ia kunci dan tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk masuk. Meski Hinata sudah membujuknya untuk keluar kamar dan mencoba menghiburnya, gadis itu tetap diam.

Ia ingin menyendiri, mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang gusar. Ia tahu, dan ia sadar kalau apa yang sudah ia lakukan kemarin, pasti akan membuat situasi menjadi canggung. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kurama bahkan akan bersikap setega itu pada dirinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kurama-san no aho! Aku benci!" Shion mendengus keras, mengeluarkan cairan lengket dari hidungnya. Lalu melempar tisu pada tumpukan tisu di sampingnya. "Tapi aku suka padanya, huweee!"

Tuk!

Manik ungu tua itu mengerjap, ia menoleh saat sebuah suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Suara itu berasal dari jendela kamarnya, ia beranjak dengan rasa kesal. Siapa malam-malam begini iseng? Terlebih saat hatinya sedang kesal begini.

Shion membuka jendelanya dan berniat memaki siapapun yang mengganggungnya. Namun belum sempat ia berteriak kesal, manik ungunya melebar.

"Ku-Kurama-san?!"

Remaja pirang itu tersenyum tipis, ia melambai dan memberi isyarat agar Shion turun dan menemuinya. Gadis manis itu berdecak pelan, ia bersedekap dan membuang muka. Hatinya masih kesal dengan sikap pemuda pirang itu. Jangan harap ia mau menurut dan langsung menemui pemuda itu.

"Untunglah, aku tidak salah kamar." Pemilik mata biru itu tersenyum tipis saat gadis itu berada di depannya. Dengan raut cemberut khasnya, mengembungkan pipi dan meniup poni ratanya. "Maaf membuatmu keluar malam-malam."

Shion berdecak pelan, "Kau seharusnya meminta maaf untuk hal lain," manik ungu tuanya mendelik sengit, "Seperti, maaf sudah pura-pura tidak kenal?"

Remaja pirang itu tertawa kecil, mengundang rasa kesal Shion. Bagaimana bisa ia tertawa setelah membuatnya menangis. Shion membuka mulutnya, berniat melancarkan protes sebelum ia terdiam. Saat jemari yang dingin itu mengusap pipinya dengan pelan dan lembut. Seakan dirinya adalah kaca yang rentan dan mudah pecah.

Manik ungu tua itu bertemu dengan mata biru laut jernih itu. Dan Shion merasa dirinya seakan terbuai akan tatapan yang laki-laki itu berikan. Ada begitu banyak perasaan yang terpancar dari mutiara biru laut itu.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menangis," ucap remaja pirang itu saat ia dapat melihat jelas sepasang mata itu sedikit memerah dan sembam. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu."

Shion mengerjap, ia memerhatikan lekat-lekat wajah pemuda di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari laki-laki itu. Tatapannya, sikapnya, membuat hatinya merasa tak tenang tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sudahlah, kau merasa bersalah itu sudah cukup untukku."

Gadis itu meraih tangan laki-laki itu dan menggenggamnya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada kedua tangan yang terasa dingin itu.

"Shion," panggilan itu mengalihkan atensi gadis itu. menatap manik biru laut itu dengan kelembutan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, kalau ternyata aku ini tidak nyata? Hanya ilusi yang tercipta untuk menjadi pelarian?"

Kedua alis itu langsung mengerut, tidak mengerti. Shion tampak berpikir keras, sebelum ia mengangkat salah satu tangan pemuda itu lalu mempertemukan telapak tangan itu dengan miliknya.

"Kalau kau tidak nyata, mana mungkin aku bisa merasakan tanganmu yang dingin?" Shion terkekeh pelan, ia lalu menatap lekat manik biru laut itu. "Jadi, apa akhirnya kau mau bicara tentang alasanmu menjaga jarak denganku?"

Kurama menatap dalam manik ungu tua di depannya. Suara gadis itu bagai lonceng sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Senyum gadis itu seakan menjadi candu baginya tanpa ia sadari. Semua hal baru yang membuatnya tidak percaya, kalau ia akan merasakan perasaan ini.

Ketika atensinya turun menuju bibir mungil gadis itu, Kurama merasa dadanya sesak. Ingatan saat bibir mereka berdua bertemu, membuat wajahnya memanas dengan sensasi aneh di perutnya.

Kurama menggenggam tangan Shion erat dengan wajah tertunduk. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Shion." Ujar remaja pirang itu pelan dan penuh penekanan. "Aku adalah sosok lain dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok yang sering disebut keperibadian lain, dan itu artinya aku tidaklah nyata." Manik biru laut itu menatap lekat-lekat mutiara ungu tua itu.

"Aku terlahir, untuk menjadi tempat pelarian Naruto. Dan aku ada untuk melindunginya dari perasaan bersalah yang sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi." Kurama menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum getir. "Karena itu lupakan aku, dan dukung Hinata agar selalu ada untuk Naruto. Dia membutuhkan Hinata lebih dari yang kau kira, Shion"

"Bohong."

Shion menatap remaja di depannya dengan raut tidak percaya. Perlahan ia mundur selangkah, "Kau pasti sedang bercanda lagi, Kurama-san."

"Shion, aku tidak bercanda."

"Lebih baik kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku!" Shion berseru, rasa sesak itu membuat tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Daripada kau bilang kalau kau itu hanyalah ilusi."

Shion tertawa pendek, air matanya sudah jatuh kembali saat ia berujar. "Mungkin Naruto membutuhkan Nee-chan, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa kurama-san sama sekali tidak membutuhkan ku? tidak menginginkanku?"

"Shion..." Kurama mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu.

Namun tangannya ditepis sebelum gadis itu berbalik, "Biarkan aku sendiri," ujarnya dan masuk ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Kurama sendiri.

Malam yang semakin larut itu juga semakin dingin. Dan perlahan dari langit malam turun setitik kapas putih sebelum semakin banyak. Salju turun dari malam yang panjang. Kurama melangkah tak tentu arah, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah taman. Remaja pirang itu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dan terus menunduk. Membiarkan salju mulai menumpuk di atas kepala dan pundaknya.

" _Apa kurama-san sama sekali tidak membutuhkan ku? tidak menginginkanku?'_

Kurama tertawa pelan, ia menutup matanya dengan senyum getir. "Kau orang pertama yang melihatku sebagai Kurama."

...

Sinar matahari terasa hangat mengenai wajah pemuda pirang itu. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan manik biru laut yang tidak terlalu cerah. Wajahnya kusut, lesu dan letih saat kepalanya terangkat, melihat langit yang sudah pagi.

Rasa pusing menyerangnya, membuatnya mengerang pelan dengan suara serak. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu memerhatikan sekelilingnya, sebelum mata biru laut itu membulat dan ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ke-kenapa aku ada di luar? Bukankah sebelumnya aku ada di kamar?" Naruto memeriksa keadaannya dan mendapati dirinya masih memakai seragam. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, akibat ia berada di luar sementara salju turun. "Apa jangan-jangan, Kurama mengambil alih?"

Seketika wajah remaja pirang itu kembali memucat, rasa takut kembali hadir hingga membuatnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya menggigil dengan rasa cemas yang melanda dirinya dan ia jatuh terduduk.

"Tidak, tidak boleh, jangan sampai ini terjadi lagi. Tidak!" Naruto mengerang saat rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Seakan menusuk berulang kali dan itu menyakitkan.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata biru yang sudah kehilangan sinarnya. Di sana hanya ada ketakutan yang memenuhi emosinya. Ketakutan saat ia kembali menemukan dirinya tidak mampu mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Ketakutan saat ia menemukan dirinya di tempat asing tanpa tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Dan ketakutan saat ia merasa tak tahu lagi siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Hinata... Hinata... tolong aku, Hinata!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

AN/ Surpise! Switching update sebelum hari selasa. Hohohoh... semua ini berkat mood saya yang lagi happy. Kenapa? Karena saya libur empat hari, uahahaha tidak ada kertas-kertas sialan yang bikin saya stress tingkat tinggi.

Dan saya sedang bersemangat karena switching sampai di maxkonflik (?) ini lah cerita yang ingin aku bagi pada kalian reader terkasih. Untuk kalian yang bertanya2 kenapa ada Kurama-Shion, mereka ada karena aku pengen liat gimana orang yang punya kepribadian ganda yang semula saling bersinkron jadi kehilangan sinkron ketika masing-masing pribadi punya tujuan berbeda. yang satu suka sama Hinata, yang satu suka sama Shion. Padahal sebelumnya Naruto dan Kurama ada untuk saling melengkapi.

Yah itu aja dulu curhatan aku, semoga kalian suka dengan updatean ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini. Selanjutnya, aku akan balas beberapa review kalian.

Abrar-san: semoga chapter kali ini menarik yah, untuk saat ini baru kurama yang berani jujur pada gebetannya.

Mendoan-san: yeah, maaf yah aku dua minggu gk up kemaren uhuhu.

Ikacahaya-san: yups tapi yang tahu baru shion

Rikarika-san: amin, semoga kita semua diberi kesempatan untuk nikah yah.

Ari-gate-san: jujur, bikin fic panjang itu cukup melelahkan, jadi paling segini dulu yah panjangnya. Hehe, iyah aku usahain gak lama up, paling seminggu sekali. Tapi kalo ada waktu kosong aku usahain cepet, seperti hari ini.

Sweet monsta-san: uwa makasih udah bilang fic ini bagus hehehe.

Hoshi: hm... sebenarnya memang aku pengen banyakin unsur keluarga, Cuma untuk saat ini kita ke romance dulu sebelum next kembali kemasalah keluarga.

Nusantara-san: oke

Rifkiaabadi-san: hehehe makasih buat doanya, semoga rasa penasaranmu terpuaskan lebwat chapter ini.

Namikazeintan-san: akhirnya update lagi hehe

Yudi-san: yah selamat mengikuti cerita ini untuk tahu kelanjutannya hehe

Guest: hm... apa moment naruhina yang chapter lalu kurang? Padahal aku berusaha membagi moment mereka berempat. Soalnya konflik utama itu pas kurama jatuh cinta ama shion, makanya kalo rada lebih sweet, yah mohon dimaklumi. Iya terima kasih buat doanya

Pembalutbekas-san: kamu niknamenya bikin ngakak deh, hehe iya makasih yah udah mau baca cerita ini.

Otsuki6-san: selamat anda beruntung, karena chapter ini datang lebih cepat hehe.

Okelah, sampai jumpa chapter depan. Semoga saya bisa up lebih cepat lagi hehe...


	16. Chapter 16 -One by One-

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan atensi perak itu. Hinata segera menghampiri sosok Shion yang baru saja keluar kamar. Raut khawatir jelas terpancar dari wajah Hinata, terlebih saat mendapati wajah kusut adik sepupunya.

"Shion-chan!" panggil Hinata, menghentikan langkah adik sepupunya yang sudah membuka pintu rumah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Manik ungu tua itu melirik, dan perasaan itu tiba-tiba hadir. Kenapa harus Hinata? Dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di Kota Konoha, kenapa harus Hinata? Genggaman di kenop pintu menguat, Shion memalingkan wajah.

"Ini tidak adil," gumamnya pelan dan melangkah keluar. Menghiraukan panggilan kakak sepupunya dan menutup pintu rumah dengan suara keras.

Hinata memandang pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Ada setitik rasa penolakan yang ia rasakan lewat tindakan Shion. Seakan adik sepupunya menolak keberadaannya, dan itu berhasil membuat dadanya sesak.

"Shion-chan..."

...

Naruto memandang pintu rumahnya cukup lama. Setelah berdiam diri di Taman Kota, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Matahari yang mulai beranjak naik, membuatnya tidak berniat pergi ke sekolah lagi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya cukup untuk membuatnya memilih untuk tidur.

Hanya satu yang ia harapkan, jika biasanya ia selalu berharap wanita itu ada untuk menyambutnya. Maka kali ini, Naruto berharap, Kushina tidak ada di rumah. Dengan pelan Naruto membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto merasa dewi keberuntungan memang tidak pernah berpihak padanya. Di saat hatinya terasa berat seperti ini, mengapa wanita itu harus ada di rumah. Dengan pakaian rumah, yang menunjukkan kalau ia sedang tidak bekerja.

"Aku pulang, Kaa-san." Remaja pirang itu menunduk dan melangkah menuju tangga. Berniat langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk berisitirahat.

"Tunggu, aku tanya kenapa kau ada di sini dan tidak bersekolah?" suara Kushina sedikit naik saat menghentikan langkah Naruto. "Kau bolos lagi? Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti bocah?"

Kushina menghela nafas lelah, ia melangkah mendekati putranya. Ia bersedekap dengan tatapan dingin saat memerhatikan penampilan Putra Sulungnya. "Kau, habis dari mana? Pergi kemana kamu sampai hampir siang begini baru pulang?"

"Aku... ada perlu sedikit," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Yang ibu tanyakan, kamu habis dari mana?" Kushina berdecak pelan, "Apa kamu tidak bisa mencontoh sikap Menma walau sedikit?" wanita berambut merah itu menekan pangkal hidungnya, ketika ia merasa emosinya naik. "Ibu bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk kalian, dan seharusnya kamu sebagai kakak bisa memberi contoh yang baik untuk adikmu, bisa Ibu andalkan. Bukan malah keluyuran tidak jelas!"

"Aku tidak keluyuran, Kaa-san." Naruto menyahut pelan, ia menatap mata Kushina dan berharap agar wanita itu memercayainya. "Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat."

"Lelah?" Kushina tertawa pendek, "Memang apa yang kau lakukan? kamu belajar seperti Menma? Tidak kan, yang kau lakukan hanya bermain. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang lelah?"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Tidak bisakah Kushina membiarkannya kali ini? rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menyakitkan, ditambah dengan perasaannya yang sedang kalut. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Ibunya, Naruto sedang tidak ingin dibanding-bandingan dengan Menma.

Remaja pirang itu sudah mencoba semua usaha untuk memenuhi keinginan Kushina. Ia sudah belajar mati-matian agar bisa sekolah di SMA Konoha. Setiap pagi Naruto membersihkan rumah dan memasak untuk Ibu dan Adiknya. Bermain? Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke game center dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu, meski kau terlambat itu lebih baik daripada tidak masuk." Kushina mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menepuk pundak Naruto.

Namun tangan itu ditepis dan Naruto memandangnya dengan raut perih. "Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarku, kaa-san." Suaranya serak dan pelan, saat remaja pirang itu kembali bersuara. "Berhenti membandingkan aku dengan Menma."

Mata biru laut itu menatap lekat-lekat mata Kushina dengan penuh harap. "Jangan membuatku membenci adikku sendiri."

Mata hitam itu melebar, jelas terkejut dengan kata-kata Putra Sulungnya. Tidak hanya itu, tatapan putus-asa dari Naruto, membuat Kushina terdiam. Dan ia tersentak ketika perlahan anak laki-lakinya mulai limbung dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto?!"

Kushina segera menghampiri Naruto dan mengecek keadaan Putranya. Saat tangannya menyentuh lengan Naruto, barulah ia menyadari, betapa dinginnya suhu tubuh Anak pertamanya. Wajah remaja pirang itu semakin memucat yang berhasil menimbulkan rasa takut Kushina.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengguncangkan badan Naruto berulang kali, "Naruto! Bangunlah, Naruto!"

Tidak adanya respon dari Naruto membuat kedua tangan Kushina bergetar pelan. Dadanya berubah sesak, dengan tenggorokan yang seakan tercekat. Wanita paruh baya itu mulai diserang kepanikan, dan ia segera merogoh ponsel di kantung bajunya.

Dengan tertatih Kushina mendial nomer darurat, mencoba memanggil ambulans untuk Putranya. Manik hitamnya tidak lepas dari sosok Naruto yang terlihat rapuh. Kushina merasa waktu seakan melambat, membuatnya meruntuk karena telpon yang tidak cepat tersambung.

"Tidak, ku mohon, ... bertahanlah, Naruto!"

...

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Hinata menghela nafas. Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Pikirannya terus kembali pada sore itu, ketika Naruto mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu menyukainya. Dan ketika ia akhirnya tahu, kalau orang yang selama ini disukai Shion adalah Naruto.

Tapi, kenapa Shion mengenal Naruto dengan nama Kurama? Semua terasa janggal bagi Hinata, terutama perubahan sikap Naruto ketika pemuda itu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. Dan ketika laki-laki itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ia jadi mematung dan wajahnya berubah pucat.

Sejujurnya Hinata mengkhawatirkannya, ia ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Namun saat itu, keadaan Shion lebih penting dari apapun. Mata perak itu berubah sendu, dalam hati kecilnya ia tidak ingin percaya. Kalau Naruto sengaja mempermainkan hati adiknya.

Terlebih jika mengingat kembali cerita Shion tentang orang yang ia sukai. Kepribadian mereka terlalu bertolak belakang. Hinata mengenal sosok Naruto sebagai pribadi yang ramah, ceria, dan sedikit konyol serta agak kekanak-kanakan. Namun laki-laki yang selama ini diceritakan Shion adalah seorang pribadi yang tenang, dewasa, dan selalu menjaga jarak terhadapnya.

Hinata kembali menghela nafas lelah, pikirannya kusut dan ia tidak mengerti apapun. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? sementara jelas-jelas Shion menghindarinya. Lalu bagaimana ia bersikap di depan Naruto nanti? Saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu, raut seperti apa yang harus ia perlihatkan? Dan yang paling utama, apakah hatinya siap untuk bertemu dengan mata biru laut itu?

...

"Eh, Naruto-kun tidak masuk?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Saat ini ia bersama Sakura menuju ke kantin sebelum berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Dan manik rembulannya melebar, terkejut dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja dengar Iruka-sensei bicara di ruang guru. Sepertinya Naruto masuk rumah sakit pagi tadi." Jelas Shikamaru dengan raut cemas.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun masuk rumah sakit? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Hinata menyerbu Shikamaru dengan runtutan pertanyaan. Karena ia tidak percaya, bukankah kemarin remaja pirang itu baik-baik saja?

Sweat drop mengalir pelan di pelipis Shikamaru, remaja dengan mata mengantuk itu mundur selangkah. Tidak menyangka akan serangan pertanyaan dari gadis pemalu itu. "A-aku tidak tahu jelasnya, tapi aku tahu dimana Naruto dirawat."

"Dimana? Apa jauh dari sini?"

Sakura segera menahan pundak Hinata, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya. "Hinata-chan, tenanglah. Kau membuat Shikamaru tidak nyaman."

Gadis dengan rambut hitam malam itu mengerjap. Wajahnya berubah merah dan ia tertunduk, "Ma-maafkan aku..."

"M-maa... tidak masalah, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Shikamaru menghela nafas lega dan kembali berujar. "Karena itu aku dan Sasuke berencana untuk menjenguknya nanti sepulang sekolah. Benarkan Sasuke?"

Ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terdiam. Seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu sampai-sampai menghiraukan perkataan Shikamaru. Pemuda dengan marga Nara itu menyenggol sikut Sasuke, menyadarkan remaja dengan rambut hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke masih terdiam, ia malah memandang ke arah Hinata. Membuat gadis itu sedikit kikuk karena merasa diselidiki. Sakura yang menyadari langsung berdiri di depan Hinata dan mendelik sengit ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa menatap Hinata-chan seperti itu?"

Remaja Uchiha itu berdecak pelan, "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Minggir!" Sasuke mendorong pelan bahu Sakura agar ia bisa bicara pada Hinata. "Kemarin kau pulang di antar Naruto, benarkan?"

Mendapat anggukan dari Hinata, remaja bermata hitam itu kembali bertanya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dengan Naruto? Yang mungkin membuatnya syok?"

Kedua alis Hinata menyatu. Jika yang dimakud Sasuke adalah Naruto yang tiba-tiba mematung dengan wajah pucat. Maka itu memang benar, dan sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk. Anggukan gadis itu mengundang decakan kesal dari Sasuke. Membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak pelan. Seakan ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua. Tapi aku sarankan agar kau datang menemui Naruto." Ujar Sasuke setelah agak terdiam, "Karena cepat atau lambat, kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya, Hyuuga."

Hinata menatap laki-laki itu tidak mengerti, apa yang dia maksud dengan yang sebenarnya. Dan belum sempat gadis itu menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Sasuke kembali berujar dengan tatapan teguh di mata hitamnya.

"Kau berhasil membawa kembali Naruto, karena itu aku harap kali ini kau bisa membantu Dobe lagi, Hyuuga." Usai berkata seperti itu, Sasuke berjalan melewatinya.

Hinata berbalik, berniat mengejar Sasuke sebelum seseorang menahan pundaknya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Shikamaru menatapnya dengan senyum yakin.

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya, begitu kau menemuinya."

Setelah menepuk bahu Hinata beberapa kali, Shikamaru melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura yang sama-sama kebingungan dengan ucapan dua sekawan itu. Ketika ia berhasil menyusul langkah Sasuke, remaja dengan mata malas itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa menurutmu tidak terlalu cepat membiarkan Hinata mengetahuinya?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. "Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat, Shika."

"Aku tahu, tapi apa menurutmu Hinata benar-benar bisa membantu Naruto? Tsunade-san saja yang merupakan pakar masalah ini kesulitan."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan ia menoleh, "Dia harus, karena aku sudah bosan menunggu agar bocah bodoh itu mau berhenti melarikan diri."

Shikamaru menghela nafas pendek, "Ini masalah pisikologis, kita tidak bisa memaksa Naruto. Salah-salah itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin deperesi dan mungkin dia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kalau dia tidak menghadapi ketakutannya, semua ini tidak akan selesai." Sasuke mencoba mengatur emosinya dengan menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tahu, rata-rata mereka yang mengiap D.I.D tidak bisa sembuh sepenuhnya. Tapi, kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu."

Sasuke kembali menatap sahabatnya, dan mencoba menjelaskan teori yang selama ini tersimpan dalam benaknya. "Selama ini kita menganggap penyakit D.I.D itu sulit di sembuhkan. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata jalan keluarnya sangat simpel? Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang Naruto butuhkan adalah pengakuan dari orang-orang terdekatnya? Yang terpenting baginya? Yang bisa meyakinkannya, dan menerima dirinya apa adanya?"

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, ia jelas mengerti apa yang ingin sahabatnya itu sampaikan. Dan jujur saja, ia juga berharap jika jawaban yang selama ini mereka cari sesimpel itu. Tapi saat ini, yang harus Shikamaru lakukan adalah menenangkan emosi Sasuke.

"Sudah, aku lapar. Kita harus cepat ke kantin atau kita akan mati kelaparan begitu bel pulang."

Sasuke mendengus geli dengan sahutan sahabatnya. Jelas Shikamaru ingin menyudahi perdebatan ini dan mengganti topik.

"Baiklah, ayo! Aku tidak ingin kehabisan nasi kepalku."

"Bagus, ayo kita samperin nasi kepal tercintamu." Shikamaru menepuk lengan Sasuke dan mendorong sahabatnya itu agar melangkah menuju kantin sekolah.

...

Hinata memerhatikan alamat rumah sakit di ponselnya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia terdiam dengan ponsel yang menyala. Ia bimbang, haruskah ia menjenguk Naruto sendirian? bagaimana bisa Sasuke dan Shikamaru melarang Sakura untuk menemaninya?

Terlebih haruskah ia menghubungi Shion? Adik sepupunya itu berhak tahu keadaan Naruto. Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin sore, membuat Hinata lebih memikirkan kedua orang itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengabari keadaan Naruto pada Shion.

Usai menekan tanda kirim, Hinata menaruh ponsel dan memandang gedung besar di depannya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan. Usai membulatkan tekad, Hinata melangkah memasuki rumah sakit tempat Naruto di rawat.

...

Suara ketukan terdengar, sebelum perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Suzuna. Wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam itu terkejut, mendapati sosok Kushina di depan pintu kantor. Terlebih wajah Ibu dari dua orang putra itu terlihat pucat. buru-buru Suzuna membuka pintu lebih lebar, dan mengajak Kushina untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku sampai kaget, tumben kamu datang kemari." Suzuna meletakan secangkir teh hangat dan tersenyum ramah. "Minumlah, agar kau sedikit lebih tenang."

Kushina mengangguk pelan, ia meraih cangkir dan menyesap pelan teh hijau itu. Wajah yang semula pucat kini mulai lebih baik. Setelah menaruh cangkir teh, Kushina menoleh ke arah Suzuna.

"Apa Tsunade-nee ada di sini?"

"Tsunade-san sedang menghadiri rapat, tapi aku rasa sebentar lagi selesai. Kau mau menunggu?"

Kushina mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan menunggu. Bagaimanapun ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan nee-san."

Suzuna memerhatikan dalam diam sebelum ia tersenyum kembali. "Baiklah, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku ada di ruang sebelah."

"Terima kasih Suzuna."

Setelah Suzuna pergi, Kushina memutuskan untuk menunggu di bagian dalam kantor. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak kemari mengunjungi kakak iparnya. Dan semua terlihat masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya ada beberapa barang baru, dan sisanya lebih banyak rak dengan buku-buku kedokteran.

Setelah menghubungi pihak sekolah dan menyelesaikan administrasi rumah sakit. Kushina tiba-tiba teringat dengan Tsunade dan ingin menemuinya. Mungkin ia ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya, setelah sekian lama ia biarkan menumpuk di ujung hatinya. Terlebih, ia juga tidak sanggup berlama-lama melihat kondisi Naruto.

" _Untuk saat ini saya baru bisa mendiagnosa, kalau putra anda terkena. Karena terlalu lama berada di tempat dingin."_

Perkataan dari Dokter setelah memeriksa Naruto terngiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya khawatir dan tidak tenang, seakan ia akan mendengar hal lain setelah dokter memeriksa putranya lagi.

Bruk!

Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit tersentak dan menoleh. ia tak sengaja menyenggol meja dan membuat beberapa berkas jatuh dari tempatnya. Buru-buru Kushina berjongkok, merapikan kembali berkas-berkas itu sampai mata hitamnya tertuju pada sesuatu.

Ia mengambil salah satu berkas dengan map hitam. Sebuah label berwarna putih menempel dan di atasnya terdapat sebuah tullisan. Sebuah nama lebih tepatnya, nama yang sangat ia kenali.

Kushina membuka berkas itu dan membacanya pelan-pelan. Dan semakin ia membaca deretan tulisan-tullisan tangan itu. Mata hitamnya semakin membulat dengan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kushina—!" manik coklat muda itu terpaku ketika mendapati wajah pucat Kushina. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik sa—" dan pemiliknya terpaku begitu menyadari berkas yang ada di tangan adik iparnya itu.

"Nee-san... apa maksud dari semua ini?" suara Kushina terdengar serak. Wanita paruh baya itu berusaha menahan emosinya saat ia menunjukkan berkas dengan nama Putra Sulungnya. "Bagaimana mungkin Naruto... anakku, mengidap penyakit D.I.D?"

"Kushina..."

"Ini bohong, kan?!"

Saat air mata itu jatuh, dalam segenap hati Kushina berharap. Bahwa apa yang ia ketahui hari ini, dan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Semua itu hanyalah sekedar mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang akan menghilang begitu ia membuka matanya dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

To be continue...

An/ dan akhirnya cerita saya kembali menjadi fanfik penuh drama. Hehe...

Setelah kemarin Shion yang mengetahui kebenarannya, kini giliran Kushina. Sudah saatnya kebenaran terkuak, cielah... tapi sebelumnya, apa menurut kalian alurnya terlalu cepat dan terkesan dipaksakan?

Untuk chapter ini, aku merasa ada yang pas dan ada juga yang enggak. Berbeda sama chapter kemarin yang menurutku semua pas, sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan. Cuma untuk chapter ini, sedikit ada yang gimana gitu...

Mah sudahlah, pokoknya terima kasih yang sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini. Semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan cerita labil ini. Dan semoga kalian suka karena switching bisa cepat update hehehe...

Lanjut ke pojok review yah...

Reznurzat-san:hehe iya nih, aku juga lagi mikirin ending buat shion. Gimanapun dia itu chara favorite aku juga. Dan aku juga ngerasa bersalah karena selalu bikin dia sedih. Uh...

Air-gate-san: siap hehe, terima kasih karena selalu menunggu kehadiran ku. jadi terharu.

Sweet-san: iya nih, soalnya udah masuk konflik terakhir sih. Hehe maksih yah

Rengoku-san: ya begitulah, saya kembali dengan chap pendek. Hehe

Abrar-san: wah jadi banyak yang nyaranin menma jadian ama shion yah.

Yudi-san: wah lumayan tuh buat asupan ide, apakah nanti shion mencoba membujuk kurama untuk mengambil alih, atau mencoba untuk menerima naruto apa adanya, atau malah menyerah? Seketika saya jadi galau.

Namikazeintan-san: yuhuuu switching kembali ke atas kah? Hehehe moga bisa jadi minggu cerah untukmu.

Ikacahaya: nah itu dia, aku ngerasa kalau kurama suka sama Hinata. Itu bakal mainstream, jadi aku buat dia naksir shion. Muehehe

Otsuki6-san: cieee satu lagi kubu pendukung menmaShion. Padahal mereka aja belom ketemu hehehe.

Nusantara-san: wah kebetulan banget, pas kamu review, eh cerita ini up lagi. Rezeki anak soleh kayaknya hahaha.

Kds601-san: bukan Cuma rumit, itu juga pasti menakutkan bagi si penderita. Karena rata2 mereka yang mengalami D.I.D itu mengalami amnesia. Dan menurutku itu seram. Bayangkan aja pas tau-tau kita ada di tempat asing, kita juga gak inget abis ngelakuin apa. Kayak ada yang ngegerakin badan kita, dan itu creepy menurutku.

Oke, sampai jumpa chapter depan. Mumpung saya masih libur moga bisa up lebih cepat lagi. Hehehe...


	17. Chapter 17 -Emosi yang meluap-

Hinata mencoba menarik nafas, menenangkan degup jantungnya. Saat ini ia berada di depan pintu kamar rawat Naruto. Dan sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia hanya berdiam diri di sana. Entahlah, ia merasa takut. Apa yang akan ia lihat begitu Hinata membuka pintu?

Ketakutan saat memikirkan Naruto dengan kondisi terburuk. Membuat Hinata berulang kali tidak jadi menggeser pintu berwarna putih itu. Dan ketika ia mendapat tatapan heran dari beberapa perawat, barulah Hinata memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruangan Naruto.

Hinata melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Ruangan berukuran sedang dengan sebuah kasur pasien, lemari kecil, dan sebuah kursi untuk pengunjung.

Di atas ranjang itu, dengan selang infus di lengannya, Naruto tidur begitu tenang. Hinata mendekat dan duduk di samping kasur, menatap sendu wajah yang biasanya ceria, kini terlihat pucat dan lelah.

"Naruto-kun..."

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tangan yang terasa dingin itu. Menggenggamnya pelan dan berharap kehangatan bisa tersalur pada pemuda itu. Melihat keadaan pemuda pirang itu, membuat hatinya terasa tercubit. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu, dan kini laki-laki itu tertidur seperti ini.

Saat Hinata merasakan suatu pergerakan di tangannya, gadis itu segera mendekat. Dan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata biru laut yang terlihat redup. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh, seakan menyadari keberadaan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan leganya. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan menyeka air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun. Hinata tersenyum hangat untuk menyambut pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Untunglah..." Remaja pirang itu berujar pelan. "Kau orang pertama yang ku lihat, Hinata..." Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum ia kembali berujar.

"Apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku, Hinata?" setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Hinata, ia berujar kembali. "Dulu aku dan Menma pernah diculik, dan ayahku mati saat berusaha melindungiku."

Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya dan mengangguk pelan. "Sasuke-kun pernah memberitahuku tentang masa lalu mu, Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah? Sasuke memang selalu suka seenaknya, ha ha ha..." suara tawa itu pelan dengan niatan agar suasana terasa ceria, namun gagal. "Pak Tua itu, dengan bodohnya menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng. Apa dia mengira tubuh manusia itu seperti besi? Tidak akan tertebus oleh tajamnya pisau."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Membiarkan dirinya mati di depan anaknya sendiri. Apa dia berniat mendramatisir kisah hidupnya?" lagi, remaja pirang itu tertawa pelan. Seakan mengejek tingkah Sang Ayah, namun justru air mata yang mengalir. "Aku selalu berfikir, Kenapa... bukan aku saja yang mati saat itu?"

Gadis rembulan itu tersentak pelan, terkejut dengan perkataan remaja pirang itu. "Kenapa harus Tou-san? Kenapa?" Naruto mulai terisak, "Kaa-san dan Menma membutuhkannya, mereka lebih membutuhkan Tou-san daripada aku. Aku sama sekali tidak berguna dan tidak dibutuhkan, harusnya aku yang mati!"

"Naruto-kun, jangan bilang seperti itu!" Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya, air mata sudah jatuh di pipinya. "Aku yakin, Ibu, Ayah dan adikmu, membutuhkanmu."

"Memang apa yang kau tahu?" Nada suaranya yang begitu dingin, tatapan mata biru yang tajam itu benar-benar membungkam Hinata. Sisi lain dari Naruto yang tidak pernah Hinata ketahui sebelumnya. "Kau pasti hidup dengan teratur, dengan sangat baik hingga mampu menjadi Wakil Ketua Osis. Mana mungkin kau paham perasaanku!"

Mata biru laut itu memerah akan tangis dan juga amarah. Pemuda pirang itu lalu beranjak duduk dan mengerang pelan, saat rasa sakit di kepalanya hadir kembali. "Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?! Dengan begitu, Kaa-san tidak perlu menderita setiap melihat wajahku, Tou-san pasti akan ada di sini, menyemangati Kaa-san dan Menma. Semua orang akan bahagia, ha ha ha..."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendengar setiap kata-kata Naruto, melihat laki-laki itu tersiksa akan pemikirannya sendiri. Membuat hati gadis itu terasa tercubit, perih, hingga ke ulu hati.

 _Plak!_

Naruto mengerjap, mata biru lautnya menoleh ke arah Hinata saat rasa panas menyerang pipinya. Di depannya, Hinata menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan jejak air mata di pipi putihnya. Tangan kanan gadis itu masih melekat di pipi remaja pirang itu.

"Aku di sini!" ujar Hinata tegas, "Aku ada di sini berkat Naruto-kun. Jika waktu itu Naruto-kun tidak datang menolongku, mungkin aku akan mengurung diri, melupakan segalanya dan terus terkurung dalam perasaan takut dan tertekan."

"Sejak saat itu aku selalu bersyukur karena telah bertemu Naruto-kun." Bibir mungil itu mulai tertarik membentuk senyuman tulus. "Karena kalau tidak, mungkin saja aku sudah mati. Jadi, jangan bilang kalau kau lebih baik mati, Naruto-kun."

Mata biru laut itu berkilat, sebelum jatuh setetes air mata. Rasa perih di pipi itu seakan mulai menghangat hingga ke dada. Membuat desiran pelan di jantungnya. Pelan, Naruto menyentuh tangan di pipinya dan tertawa kecil.

"Sakit juga tamparanmu, Hinata."

"Ah! ma-maaf, a-aku..." saat Hinata hendak menarik kembali tangannya. Namun Naruto lebih dulu menjauhkan tangan itu dan malah mengecup pelan punggung tangan gadis itu. "Ekh..." wajah gadis rembulan itu memerah sempurna.

"Tapi, kau membuatku tersadar dari pemikiran gila ku. Terima kasih banyak, Hinata."

Senyuman lebar itu terlihat menyilaukan di mata Hinata. Dengan tawa kecil, gadis itu membalas. "Terima kasih kembali!"

Dalam sekali hentakan, Naruto menarik pelan tangan Hinata. Menarik gadis itu dalam pelukan serta kecupan hangat di bibir mungil Hinata. Kecupan itu pelan dan tidak berlangsung lama, lalu Naruto melepaskannya.

"Aku jadi makin menyukaimu, Hinata!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, sakan baru menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Detik berikutnya wajah gadis rembulan itu memerah sempurna. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Hinata pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto dan membuat pemuda pirang itu panik.

"Oi, Hinata! Hinata- _tebbayo_!"

Pintu itu kembali tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan kembali sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu. Rambut pirang panjang itu bergoyang pelan, ketika pemiliknya tertunduk. Matanya terpejam rapat dengan raut menahan perih dan tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Siapa?"

Kelopak mata itu terbuka lalu menoleh dan menampilkan sepasang mutiara ungu tua. Di depannya berdiri sosok Menma dengan deru nafas yang tidak beraturan. Keringat turun di pelipis hingga membuatnya harus menyeka sebelum mengenai mata birunya. Setelah ia mengambil nafas, Menma kembali bertanya.

"Maaf, apa kau kenalan Nii-san?"

"I-itu..."

Menma menghampiri dan tersenyum ringan, "Ah! apa mungkin, kamu yang bernama Hinata-nee? Uwa! Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu! Kenalkan aku Uzumaki Menma, adik dari Naruto-nii!"

Ia dengan sigap meraih tangan gadis di depannya dan menjabat tangan itu. Dengan senyum lebar ketulusan, Menma terus mengoceh tanpa membiarkan gadis itu bicara.

"Aku sebagai adiknya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf karena sudah direpotkan oleh Naruto-nii." Manik biru laut itu kemudian mengerjap, saat ia meneliti seragam yang dikenakan gadis pirang di depannya. "Tunggu, seragam ungu ini kalau tidak salah dari SMP Towa. Loh? Bukankah Hinata-nee seumuran dengan Naruto-nii?"

"Aku bukan Hinata-nee, bodoh!"

 _ **Duagh!**_

"Eits!" dengan sigap Menma menahan kepalan tangan yang mengarah ke perutnya. "Uwa, santai aja nona! Kalau salah ya, maaf."

"Cih!"

"Uwa! Dia berdecak," gumam Menma dengan sweatdrop mengalir pelan di pelipisnya. "Jadi, kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa?"

Gadis itu menarik kepalan tangannya dan menunduk, "Aku... Hyuuga Shion, sepupu Hyuuga Hinata."

Menma mengangguk tanpa kehilangan senyumnya, "Sepupu, huh? Kau tidak masuk ke dalam?"

Shion memalingkan wajahnya, raut enggan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Menma memerhatikan dalam diam, dan samar-samar ia mampu mendengar suara Naruto dari dalam kamar, seakan tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Manik biru lautnya kembali menatap lekat gadis di depannya.

Meski diawal gadis itu bertindak sedikit kasar, namun wajahnya saat ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, Menma menarik tangan Shion dan membawa gadis itu pergi. Tanpa melakukan penolakan sama sekali, Shion membiarkan dirinya melangkah bersama Menma.

Mereka melangkah menuju ke taman rumah sakit, di mana terdapat sebuah kursi panjang. Menma membiarkan Shion duduk di sana dan duduk di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa menit mereka saling terdiam, dan Menma sesekali melirik gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau kenal dengan Naruto-nii?" Menma tidak tahu apa ini awal yang baik untuk memulai suatu percakapan. "Apa kalian cukup dekat?"

"Aku... sama sekali tidak mengenal Naruto." Jawaban Shion mengundang tanya bagi Menma, sebelum remaja itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah... jadi kau itu kenalan Kurama-nii?"

Kali ini giliran Shion yang melirik Menma sebelum ia mengangguk. "Dan aku... jatuh cinta padanya."

"EH?" manik biru laut itu mengerjap, wajahnya terkejut bukan main sebelum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ini... cukup sulit, terlebih sepertinya kau sudah tahu kondisi kakak-ku."

"Um, Kurama-san yang memberitahuku." Mata ungu tua itu menatap Menma, "Apa yang Kurama-san katakan itu, benar adanya?"

Menma menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap langit biru yang cerah tanpa awan. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kakakku, Naruto-nii mengidap penyakit D.I.D atau bisa dibilang kepribadian ganda. Dan yang menjadi pemicunya adalah tekanan akan rasa bersalah yang ia alami." Senyum getir hadir di wajah Menma, "Padahal aku yakin, Ayah sama sekali tidak berfikir kalau apa yang telah terjadi adalah salah Naruto-nii."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sinar dari sepasang mata biru itu mulai meredup, Menma menoleh ke arah Shion dan tersenyum samar. Bibirnya mulai berucap, menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Shion mendengarkan dalam diam, namun setelahnya gadis itu tertunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

"Kemarin, aku berkata pada Kurama-san. Naruto mungkin membutuhkan Hinata-nee, tapi bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan Kurama-san sendiri, apa dia tidak membutuhkanku?" setetes air mata jatuh, turun membasahi pipi gadis itu. "Dan dengan egoisnya aku berfikir, ini semua tidak adil."

"Tapi, ternyata mereka berdua memang saling membutuhkan." Shion memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu deras. "Kalau mereka sudah seperti itu, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya bisa menyerah... kan?"

"Tapi... aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku benar-benar suka sama Kurama-san..."

Menma memalingkan wajahnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan isi hati gadis itu. Lalu menepuk pelan punggung Shion, berharap perasaan gadis itu menjadi lebih baik.

"Terima kasih, karena sudah mengenal dan menyukai sisi lain dari Naruto-nii." Ujar Menma pelan dan terus menepuk pelan punggung kecil itu. "Dan aku harap, setelah ini kau mau mengenal Naruto-nii juga."

...

"Ne, Hinata, Hinata-tteba!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto mencolek lengan gadis di sampingnya itu. "Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu kaget. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Naruto memberikan tatapan memelasnya dan berharap itu mempan untuk menghilangkan kekesalan gadis itu. Namun sepertinya, jurusnya tidak terlalu ampuh, karena Hinata tetap mengembungkan pipi dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ne Hinata, ayolah! Hi-na-ta-chan!" rajukan itu kembali lagi, tanpa genjar Naruto berusaha membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Bahkan ia mencoba mencolek pinggang Hinata, berniat mengelitik gadis itu. Dan untunglah itu berhasil, karena kini Wajah Hinata sudah memerah dan tertawa lepas.

"Mou~ hentikan itu Naruto-kun!" katanya disela tawa lepasnya. "Itu geli tahu!"

Naruto menyeringai lebar hingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit. "Hee... jadi di sini area sensitifmu? Rasakan ini!"

"Hya! He-hentikan ha ha ha!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dan ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menjaga jarak. "Uh... kau membuat perutku sakit." Gerutu gadis itu dan mencoba menarik nafas.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Salah sendiri, kau manyun begitu."

"Itu kan karena salahmu!" Hinata kembali memajukan bibirnya. Lalu duduk kembali namun memberikan tatapan mengacam pada Naruto. "Kau ada hubungan dengan Shion tapi malah menciumku."

Raut gadis itu kembali sendu, "Tolong jangan melakukan hal itu lagi."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, haruskah ia memberitahu soal Kurama? Dengan begitu ia bisa meluruskan apa yang telah terjadi. Dia tidak ingin Hinata mengira kalau dirinya hanya main-main. Namun setelah itu apa? Bagaimana hubungan Kurama dan Shion?

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam dengan wajah serius, membuat Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengerti masa lalu laki-laki itu, namun ia tetap tidak terima jika ternyata Naruto hanya mempermainkan perasaan Shion dan juga dirinya.

"Tolong pikirkan kembali tindakanmu Naruto-kun." lalu Hinata beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku pulang dulu, semoga kamu lekas sembuh. Jaa..."

Namun saat gadis itu berbalik, Naruto segera menyambar tangan Hinata. Menahan langkah gadis itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau mau mengetahui sisi lainku?" ujar Naruto lambat-lambat, seakan ia mencoba agar Hinata dapat memahami makna tersimpan dari balik ucapannya itu. "Apa kau mau mengenal Kurama?"

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entahlah, ia merasa seakan sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar hal lain yang akan mengejutkan dirinya. Dan itu berhubungan dengan nama yang Naruto sebutkan.

Kurama.

...

Hinata melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan perumahan yang sepi. Senja sudah menjadi latar di langit bersama awan memerah. Pikiran gadis itu tengah melalang buana, memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Tentang bagaimana adanya sosok lain di diri pemuda pirang itu. Sosok yang terbentuk akibat tekanan akan rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan sewaktu kecil.

Kurama.

Sebuah nama dari sebuah kepribadian baru, yang muncul dalam diri Naruto. Sosok seperti seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Dengan harapan ia bisa menjadi seperti apa yang diinginkan Ibu-nya.

Langkahnya terhenti dengan raut sedih. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda dengan senyum ceria serta selalu terlihat bahagia itu, menyimpan sebuah luka dan cerita yang begitu dalam. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ada perasaan untuk merengkuh pemuda pirang itu. Ada sebuah perasaan untuk mampu membagi beban itu.

Perasaan yang tidak dimengerti Hinata.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

HAPPY NEW YEAR~

Semoga di tahun ini, kita semua bisa menjadi lebih baik. Banyak para author berbakat yang kembali meramaikan fanfiction. Dengan cerita-cerita brilian mereka. Terima kasih buat para reader terkasih yang mau mengikuti cerita ku, hehe...

Lanjut ke kolom review:

Ikacahaya-san: betul, terbongkar semua.

Resnurzat-san: betul! Semua anak pasti ingin dilihat sebagai dirinya sendiri. Gak ada embel-embel anak pertama lah, anak tengah lah, ataupun anak bungsu. Hufh... syukurlah kalau kau merasa cerita kemarin itu pas hehe...

Rengoku-san: hu uh! Aku sedang berfikir keras gimana menyelesaikan konflik mereka satu persatu.

Uzumakiintan-san: oh, kemarin itu senin yah. Saya lupa kwkwkw yes! Kena di hati yah? Sukses dong cerita saya.

Nusantaraadip-san: yuhuuu kali ini anda kurang beruntung. Ha ha ha! Um... agak dipaksakan yah, itulah yang saya galaukan kemarin hehe...

Hoshi-san: uh... sebenarnya pas nulis chapter lalu, saya juga baper...

Yudi-san: Untuk itu, aku malah mikir gak terlalu cepat. Kadang memang begitu suatu ketidak sengajaan tidak akan terjadi tanpa adanya permainan takdir. Njir... bahasa gua. *plak hu uh! Betul sekali, mungkin memang sebaiknya shion iklas lahir batin. Toh Naruhina memang sudah ditakdirkan sebagai canon hehe...

Abrar-san:uh... maaf aku lupa ngejelasin yah kalau kantor Tsunade dan rumah sakit Naruto itu berbeda tempat. Jadi gak mungkin Hinata gak sengaja ngedenger percakapan mereka. But thanks for idea.

Guest: ini aku no komen again... ini memang cerita NaruHina tapi maafkan kebiasaan saya yang kadang suka nge-crak pair tiba-tiba. Karena aku Cuma mikir itu menarik, kalau ada orang ke-tiga. Tapi semoga di dunia nyata gak ada yang namanya orang ke-tiga yah hehehe...

Isabel-san: udah di jawab di chapter yah... hehe

Laufenberg: terima kasih untuk dukungannya... sebenarnya konflik keluarga ini, selain dari pengalamanku. Aku coba memikirkan bagaimana sih perasaan setiap Kakak yang kadang suka diharuskan untuk menjadi sosok yang bisa diandalkan ortu maupun adiknya. Well.. jadi seorang kakak idaman itu susah broh... menurutku.

Sekian, maaf aku gak balas semua review kalian. Tapi tetap saja komen kalian itu energi buatku. Ciealah... jadi jangan bosan2 untuk review yah... kalo ada ide boleh kasih tau, soalnya saya sepertinya sedikit kena writer blok. Uh... semoga bisa update tepat waktu huhu.

Sampai jumpa selasa depan.


	18. Chapter 18 -Dihari itu-

Sinar lampu di salah satu ruang perkantoran di daerah Tokyo, masih menyala. Meski kini senja telah turun dan beberapa pegawai kantor pulang satu persatu. Sosok Kushina masih terlihat tengah berkutat dengan komputer. Tumpukan berkas juga masih banyak di meja kerjanya, dengan secangkir kopi yang telah dingin.

"Kau masih belum pulang, Kushina?" salah seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang, menyapanya. Ia bersadar pada meja dan bersedekap dengan raut cemas. "Ne, apa kau tidak memaksakan dirimu akhir-akhir ini?

Kushina menaruh kacamatanya dan berbalik untuk menatap rekannya. "Aku tidak memaksakan diri, jadi tenang saja."

Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan, ia menghampiri dan menarik dagu Kushina lalu memperlihatkan kaca di depan wajah wanita berambut merah itu.

"Wajahmu terlihat lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari usiamu, Kushina. Itu artinya kau terlalu memaksakan diri sampai tidak cukup istirahat dan membuat wajahmu seperti ini." wanita itu melepaskan dagu Kushina dan berkacak pinggang. "Pulanglah lalu makan yang banyak dan tidur yang banyak, agar tubuhmu kembali bugar."

Kushina terkekeh pelan, "Kau seperti ibuku saja."

"Sudah cepat turuti kata-kataku."

Tanpa diberi penolakan kembali, Kushina dipaksa untuk membereskan meja kerja. Wanita itu bahkan memanggilkan taksi untuknya dan meminta supir mengantarnya pulang bagaimanapun caranya. Kushina tertawa pelan dengan tingkah teman kerjanya itu.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Kushina memerhatikan jalanan kota Tokyo. Namun pemikirannya kini sudah melayang jauh. Memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi di kantor Tsunade beberapa hari lalu. Mengenai putra pertamanya, Naruto.

" _Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?'_ Kushina menatap Tsunade meminta penjelasan. Selama sepuluh tahun lebih, dia dibiarkan tanpa mengetahui apapun. _"Naruto adalah putraku, sudah seharusnya aku tahu apa yang putraku alami."_

" _Putramu?"_ Tidak ada niatan bagi Tsunade untuk tertawa merendah. Namun memikirkan bagaimana sikap dari adik iparnya selama ini terhadap Naruto. Membuat dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa dan menatap adik iparnya dengan sinis. _"Setelah selama ini kau tidak memedulikan Putramu, menghindarinya, mengacuhkannya, dan membiarkannya sengsara seorang diri, kau baru menyebut Naruto putramu sekarang?!"_

Kushina terdiam, bungkam oleh perkataan Tsunade. Tak ayal hatinya tergores dan seakan ditampar dan membuatnya sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. kedua tangan wanita berambut merah itu mengepal, ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Tsunade.

" _Apa salah satu penyebab Naruto pingsan, adalah tekanan dariku juga?"_ Kushina bergumam pelan saat mengingat putra sulungnya kini berada di rumah sakit.

Tsunade melebarkan mata coklatnya, ia menggebrak meja dan raut terkejut jelas terlihat. _"Naruto pingsan? Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?"_

Kushina terdiam sejenak, _"Saat aku kemari, dia belum sadar dari pingsannya. Dokter sudah memberikan suntikan vitamin untuknya. Dan bilang, dia tak lama lagi pasti akan segera sadar."_

Tsunade membanting punggungnya di sandaran sofa, ia menghela nafas lelah. Wanita itu memijat pelipisnya dan raut letih telihat jelas di wajahnya. _"Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu lagi, semoga saja ini tidak lah seburuk dulu."_

" _Sesuatu Lagi? Apa maksudmu ini sering terjadi?"_

Tsunade memerhatikan raut cemas Kushina cukup lama. " _Berapa umur Naruto sekarang?"_

Kushina menatapnya sejenak, agak tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan kakak iparnya. _"Enam belas tahun,"_ jawabnya lalu.

" _Enam belas tahun, anak umur segitu sedang mengalami pertumbuhan dan juga pencarian jati diri."_ Ujar Tsunade lambat-lambat, _"Emosi mereka belum stabil, seperti kemarahan mereka, ketakutan mereka, dan emosi itu rentan bagi penderita D.I.D seperti Naruto."_

" _Emosi mereka seperti bom waktu, jika tidak ditangani secara hati-hati ia bisa meledak kapan saja. Dan Naruto sering seperti itu jika ia sudah tidak mampu menahan tekanan di pikiran maupun hatinya."_

Kushina mendengarkan dalam diam, mencoba meresapi apapun yang dikatakan Tsunade. " _Naruto memintaku untuk tidak memberitahumu, tapi berhubung kini kau sudah mengetahuinya."_ Mata coklat Tsunade menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam Kushina. _"Aku harap, kau bisa mengubah hubungan kalian berdua. Perbaiki jarak yang tanpa sadar kalian berdua ciptakan, dan lupakan masa lalu. Bagaimanapun kau dan Naruto masih memiliki masa depan, dan aku yakin Minato akan setuju dengan kata-kataku."_

Kushina menghentikan lamunannya saat suara supir taksi membuyarkannya. Ia segera membayar dengan beberapa lembar uang lalu turun dari taksi. Mata coklatnya memerhatikan rumah berlantai dua di depannya. Rumah yang sudah ia huni bersama dua buah hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia teringat saat pertama kali Minato dan dirinya sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka di hari pertama mereka pindahan. Mereka begitu bersemangat karena berhasil menemukan rumah yang mereka impikan. Dengan angan-angan berapa banyak anak yang akan mereka miliki, apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan bersama saat hari libur. Memikirkan untuk selalu pergi piknik setiap pekan, atau pergi ke taman bermain.

Kushina juga ingat, saat kelahiran Naruto. Kelahiran dari anak pertama yang mereka berdua tunggu-tunggu. Minato yang dilanda kepanikan saat tengah malam air ketuban pertama Kushina pecah. Selama berjam-jam ia berjuang antara hidup dan mati, bersama dengan Minato yang senantiasa di sisinya. Membiarkan dirinya menarik-narik rambut pirang panjangnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan, mengingat sikap mendiang suaminya saat menggendong Naruto. Laki-laki itu menangis dengan hebohnya, meraung-raung seperti anak kecil dan mengucap syukur tanpa henti. Dan kebahagiannya kembali bertambah saat ia mengandung Menma.

Hidup Kushina dulu begitu indah, begitu sempurna. Memiliki suami yang baik, bertanggung jawab dan sabar seperti Minato. Memiliki Naruto dan Menma sebagai putra-putra yang ia banggakan. Dan Kushina berharap semua akan seperti itu hingga akhir.

Namun ia sama sekali tidak siap dengan terjangan takdir yang begitu tiba-tiba. Semua kebahagiannya lenyap, tanpa sisa. Menghempaskannya dan meninggalkan luka yang dalam bagi dirinya dan juga putranya.

Kushina memasuki rumahnya, memerhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum menuju ruang keluarga. Di dinding ruang keluarga terdapat banyak figura-figura keluarganya yang tersenyum lebar. Wanita berambut merah itu menghampiri salah satu figura di atas nakas. Foto terakhir mereka berempat di taman bermain, sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

Di foto itu terlihat Minato yang mencoba menahan Naruto dalam gendongannya. Putra pertamanya itu bersorak tiba-tiba saat digendong Minato, mengejutkan mereka bertiga dan membuat Menma tertawa lebar.

Kushina mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Setetes air mata mulai jatuh dan mengenai foto itu. Ia mulai terisak pelan, "Seandainya waktu bisa diputar mundur, seandainya tidak ada kejadian mengerikan itu. Mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi, sayangku..."

Dadanya terasa sesak, ia semakin terisak dan lututnya terasa lemas hingga membuat Kushina jatuh terduduk. "Andai kau ada di sini, Minato... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ucanya disela-sela isak tangis yang kemudian pecah.

Suara isakan yang begitu pilu dengan semua emosi yang keluar. Meluap setelah lama terpendam dalam hati yang rapuh, namun mencoba tegar. Hati yang telah mendingin dan kesepian selama beberapa tahun ini. Sosok yang tegar dan dingin itu kini runtuh, dan berganti menjadi sosok wanita yang rapuh dengan punggung kecil yang bergetar pelan.

...

Mata biru laut itu memandang kosong pada langit di luar jendela. Langit begitu terik tanpa setitik awanpun, cerah dan juga panas. Sudah dua hari Naruto menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit, dan sudah selama itu pula, Hinata maupun Ibunya tidak datang menjenguknya.

Naruto merindukan kedua sosok itu. Ia merindukan senyum lembut dan tatapan malu-malu Hinata yang kadang berubah berbinar dan antusias. Ia juga merindukan sosok Kushina, di hati kecilnya, Naruto berharap wanita itu akan datang dan menemaninya di sini.

Meski wajah dingin Kushina yang ia lihat terakhir kali sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Samar-samar, Naruto merasa mendengar suara Kushina yang terdengar begitu cemas dan ketakutan. Mungkin itu hanyalah ilusi, atau mimpi yang terjadi karena rasa keputus-asaannya. Namun Naruto masih berharap, Kushina akan melihatnya seperti ia kecil dulu.

"Oh! Kau tidak tidur rupanya?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba hadir itu mengejutkan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh dan melebarkan matanya, begitu melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba di bingkai pintu masuk. Ketiga remaja laki-laki itu masuk dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih melongo.

"Nih, hadiah buat orang sakit." Kiba dengan santainya menaruh sekeranjang buah di atas paha Naruto. Tidak memedulikan ringisan pelan pemuda pirang itu dan malah tertawa. "Ini dari teman-teman sekelas."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Shikamaru duduk di sebelah kanan ranjang Naruto, sementara Kiba dan Sasuke berdiri di sebelah kiri. "kapan kau bisa masuk sekolah lagi?"

Naruto mengedikan bahu, "Mungkin besok aku sudah boleh pulang, entahlah. Bibi Tsunade meminta aku dirawat lebih lama dan itu sungguh menyebalkan."

"Memang kau itu sakit apa? Menurutku kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Kiba mengambil apel yang Naruto berikan padanya dan menggigitnya.

Remaja pirang itu melemparkan apel pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke sebelum memakannya. "Hatiku sakit," sahut Naruto disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Hati? Memang kau kena penyakit hati? Kanker hati maksudmu?" kiba menatap remaja pirang itu dengan simpati dan cemas.

"Ya, hatiku sakit karena kau hanya membawa apel untukku."

Kiba berdecak kesal, "Aku khawatir dan kau malah bercanda." Ujarnya gemas dan memukul kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap orang sakit?" desis Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Kiba.

"Seperti pepatah dulu, orang bodoh mana bisa sakit." Kiba menyahut santai dengan cengiran lebar.

"Dan aku bukan orang bodoh, jadi bisa sakit." Balas Naruto sambil terbahak.

"Ya, karena kau itu idiot, dobe."

Naruto berdecak sebal mendengar sahutan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu diam dan sekalinya bicara begitu menusuk. Remaja pirang itu lalu menggunakan kakinya untuk menyikut pinggang Sasuke.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" Sasuke segera menjauh dan mengusap pinggangnya yang agak nyeri akibat teman bodohnya itu. "Orang sakit lebih baik tidur!" katanya lalu menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Naruto dengan kesal.

Shikamaru dan Kiba tertawa melihat Naruto yang meronta dan berteriak dari balik selimut. Sementara itu Sasuke memasang wajah jahil dan tidak membiarkan Naruto keluar dari selimut.

Setelah puas bercanda dan mengobrol, Shikamaru dan Kiba memutuskan pulang lebih dulu. Sementara Sasuke masih bersama Naruto dan mengobrol beberapa hal. Terutama membicarkan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang bermata perak.

"Jadi, kau bahkan tidak bertemu dengan Hinata dua hari ini?" Naruto tidak menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya dari suaranya. "Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang, yah?"

Sasuke memerhatikan temannya itu sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Hyuuga," ujar Sasuke menarik perhatian Naruto. "Kehadiran Hyuuga Hinata, sepertinya memiliki dampak untukmu. Benarkan ?"

Naruto tidak lekas menjawab, ia terdiam dan mencoba memikirkan dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pertemuannya dengan Hinata, ketertarikannya terhadap gadis pemalu itu, sampai ia menyatakan perasaannya dan juga memberitahukannya soal Kurama.

"Aku tidak ingin melarikan diri lagi, mungkin."

Sasuke cukup puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto. Karena itu lah yang dia inginkan sejak dulu. Jika Naruto tidak mau menghadapi ketakutannya, masa lalunya, dan terus bersembunyi pada bayang-bayang Kurama. Maka pemuda pirang itu tidak akan pernah sembuh.

"Itu bagus, berjuanglah."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling tatap, sebelum pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Un, terima kasih Sasuke!"

...

Langit yang awalnya cerah tanpa awan, kini berubah dengan angin yang berhembus agak kencang dan awan yang berkumpul serta mengabu. Dari langit rintik hujan mulai turun sebelum menderas dan membasahi tanah.

Di sekolah Konoha, Hinata memandang langit yang hujan dengan sendu. Mata peraknya memandang jauh langit mendung dengan perasaan bimbang. Sudah dua hari ini ia menghindari teman-teman Naruto. Bahkan Sakura serta Shion tidak ia temui.

Hinata butuh waktu untuk menyendiri, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi dan juga hatinya. Banyak hal yang ia ketahui dalam waktu singkat dan itu membuat pikirannya jadi tidak menentu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini, ia menghela nafas letih.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata-chan?"

"Huwa!"

Sakura yang muncul tiba-tiba di depannya, mengejutkan Hinata. Gadis merah muda itu terkekeh pelan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Maaf, habis kau melamun, sih."

"Mou, Sakura-chan..."

"He he... jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan? Atau mungkin, siapa yang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, kok."

"Hum... begitukah?" jelas Sakura tidak memercayai kata-kata Hinata.

Mereka berdua sudah berteman cukup lama, sehingga bukan hal sulit bagi Sakura untuk tahu ada yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu. Dan jika tebakannya tidak salah, kemungkinan Hinata sedang memikirkan teman mereka yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah.

"Hari ini, Sasuke dan yang lain pergi menjenguk Naruto, apa kau ikut Hinata-chan?"

"Eh? A-aku... ti, tidak. Aku ada perlu hari ini."

Sakura mengeluarkan payung lipatnya dan bergumam untuk menanggapi kata-kata Hinata. "Jadi, kalau ada perlu, kenapa kau tidak pulang? Apa kau tidak bawa payung?"

"Ah, aku bawa, kok!" Hinata buru-buru membuka tas sekolahnya dan mencari payung lipatnya. Setelah mendapatkan payung dan membukanya. Sakura dan Hinata berjalan dibawa hujan dengan payung mereka.

"Naruto itu, dia sakit apa sampai dua hari tidak masuk?" Sakura kembali berujar sambil menyusuri jalanan. "Kalau bukan karena eskul yang menyita waktu, aku pasti datang menjenguknya."

Hinata hanya diam saja selama Sakura bicara. Mendengar nama pemuda pirang itu kembali membuat hatinya bergejolak tak tentu. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya, dan Hinata merasa mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak bertemu dulu dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Ne, Hinata kau mendengarku?"

"Eh? Ma-maaf Sakura-chan, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat Hinata dan menyentil pelan kening gadis rembulan itu. "Kau seharusnya mendatanginya, kalau secemas itu, Hinata-chan."

Raut Hinata berubah bingung dan itu membuat Sakura menepuk gemas pundak temannya itu. "Aku membicarakan tentang Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto si pirang bodoh itu. Kau mencemaskannya, benar bukan?"

Mata perak itu mengerjap sebelum wajah Hinata berubah merah. "Tu-tunggu! Kau salah paham, Sakura-chan! Aku tidak mencemaskannya..." semakin lama suara Hinata semakin mengecil, seakan saat ia mengatakannya ia menjadi ragu.

"Kau harus lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Hinata-chan." Ujar Sakura dan tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimanapun, kebahagian itu harus kau raih sendiri."

"Sakura-chan, sepertinya ku terlalu banyak menonton dorama." Hinata terkekeh pelan saat sahabatnya itu mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku memang mencemaskannya, mana mungkin aku tidak. hanya saja ada sesuatu yang lebih rumit yang membuatku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, agak tidak paham dengan kata-kata gadis itu. "Apa masalahmu lebih rumit dari, jatuh cinta sama laki-laki yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darimu?"

Hinata terbahak mendengarnya, "Atau lebih rumit dari cinta segitiga antara kau, Itachi-san dan Sasuke-kun?"

"Candaanmu itu tidak lucu, Hinata." Sakura kembali mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Mah, lupakan tentang masalahku. Intinya, kau harus bertindak daripada hanya diam saja. Ikuti kata hatimu, dan jangan pernah ragu, seperti perasaanku terhadap Itachi-san."

"Mou Sakura-chan..."

Hinata kembali terkekeh, melihat sikap jujur Sakura selalu membuatnya merasa iri. Shion dan Sakura, mereka berdua selalu jujur terhadap perasaan mereka, tidak seperti dirinya yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk jujur. Memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, adalah hal yang sulit dan menakutkan bagi Hinata.

Tapi, jika ia terus berdiam diri, maka masalahnya tidak akan selesai. Ia harus memikirkannya pelan-pelan. Dan memutuskan secepatnya, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Sudah jalan 18 chapter nih, berharap sebentar lagi bisa ke ending, hehe... terima kasih untuk yang selalu mengikuti cerita ini. Terus aku mau tanya, menurut kalian anak sekolah dasar itu paling bersemangat kalau dijanjiin apa yah sama pihak sekolah? ini untuk ide cerita baruku yang lagi progress, hehehe... mohon dijawab yah.

Next pojok review...

Rengoku-san: aih, makasih buat pujiannya. Alur sih ada, Cuma pas di eksekusi itu yang kadang kena writer blok, dan kadang komen kalian itu suka bikin ilham buat saya loh. Cie masih ngebet yah ama NaruKushi hehe...

Ikacahaya-san: kita lihat aja nanti, hehe soalnya aku mau fokus ama yg canon dulu. Muhehehe

Nusantaradip-san: siap, makasih yah udah mau ngikutin cerita ini.

Reznurzat-san: itulah yang lagi digalaukan Hinata, perasaannya dan tentang Shion yang suka ama Kurama. Iyah, di chapter ini Kushina dan Naruto mulai mau berubah, tinggal dua gadis itu aja mau bagaimana.

Yudi-san: betul sekali! Semoga aku bisa memberi alur yang pas untuk meluruskan permasalahan mereka, hiks

Laufenberg: saya agasshi, bung hehe alias cwe

Patih alam-san: alasan kenapa cerita jadi terasa lebih cepat? Itu karena saya pengen buru-buru ngelarin cerita ini. ide cerita baru semakin mendesak saya untuk segera di eksekusi dan di publish. Ini berbahaya-dattebayo! Hehe makasih loh, tapi saya juga masih belajar nulis. Cerita ini sekalian pembelajaran buatku untuk mencoba penulisan baku dan non baku yang bisa di sajikan secara baik untuk para reader terkasih. Untuk scene family, tenang memang niatku. Karena cerita ini sebenarnya lebih banyak family ketimbang romancenya, Cuma... kadang pas nulis alurnya jadi lebih melenceng ke romance tanpa disadari, hiks.

Rifkiaabadi-san: aiah makasih loh, hehe

Uzumaki-intan-san: sedih yah? Butuh tisu hehe

Cecepantonii: buka apikasi ffn pakai alamat gmail kamu biar pas ada update langsung ketahuan.

Rikarika-san: betul, sudah saatnya naruto terbuka dan jujur pada perasaannya.

Okelah sampai jumpa selasa depan, tolong yah pertanyaanku dijawab dan kalau ada ide gila yang biasa dilakukan anak sd boleh tuangkan di review. Aku butuh refrensi soalnya tentang masa-masa anak sekolah dasar, terutama para anak laki-laki.


	19. Chapter 19 -Saling Terpaut-

Hari ini, Naruto diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Setelah hampir lima hari, dia di rumah sakit.

"Bibi pergi ke bagian admin dulu, ya!" Tsunade menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang memerhatikan ponselnya.

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari remaja pirang itu. Tsunade menghela nafas pelan, "Jangan lupa bereskan pakaianmu! Hei, Naruto! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Iya, aku dengar-dattebayo!" akhirnya Naruto menyahut dengan gemas.

Setelah Tsunade pergi, mata biru laut itu kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan ia dapatkan, dari nomer yang tidak ia kenal. Namun meski begitu, Naruto tahu siapa pengirimnya.

[Ada yang ingin aku katakan. Jangan kau berani pulang sebelum aku datang! ]

"Mungkin yang ingin dia temui itu Kurama, bukan aku." Naruto mendesah pelan, ia duduk di atas sofa dan memandang langit lewat jendela yang terbuka.

Semenjak ia terbangun di taman waktu itu. Naruto belum berkomunikasi lagi dengan Kurama. Perasaan takut dan putus-asa menjadi salah satu penyebab, ia tidak mau memanggil Kurama.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia ingin mencoba untuk melangkah. Naruto ingin menjadi lebih baik, dan kali ini bukan karena terpaksa ataupun tertekan.

Kali ini demi dirinya sendiri, dan juga Hinata.

Senyum kecil merekah di wajah pemuda itu. Mengingat Hinata, cukup membuat dada Naruto sesak, akan rindu. Naruto ingin secepatnya ke sekolah atau bahkan ke rumah gadis itu sekarang juga. Untuk bertemu dan melihat tawa gadis itu.

"Senyum itu cukup menggelikan."

Suara asing itu mengejutkan Naruto. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis manis dengan rambut pirang panjang. Mata ungu tua itu menatap lekat-lekat, sebelum melangkah mendekat.

Sesampainya di depan Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Maaf mengejutkanmu. Apa kau Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Kau... Adik sepupu Hinata?"

Shion mengangguk mantap, "Mungkin ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu. Tapi sebelumnya aku sudah sering bertemu denganmu, bahkan berkencan denganmu."

Mata biru laut Naruto membulat, ia bahkan hampir jatuh dari tempat ia berdiri. "Be-Berkencan?!"

Shion menatapnya geli, reaksi laki-laki itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kurama. Namun jelas semakin Shion melihat Naruto dan berdiri di dekatnya. Shion dapat merasakan perbedaan dari mereka berdua.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku yang memaksa Kurama-san untuk berkencan denganku." Shion kembali berujar, menarik perhatian Naruto. "Karena ini cinta sepihak, aku berusaha untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku."

Lalu Shion tertawa, seakan apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya begitu lucu. "Tapi nyatanya, cinta ini memang tidak akan terbalaskan. Malah sebenarnya mustahil untuk dibalas."

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, ketika rasa perih tiba-tiba hadir di dadanya. "Maaf..." dan kata-kata itu terlontar pelan.

Shion menggeleng pelan, "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Karena sudah seenaknya menyukai sosokmu tanpa mengenalmu dulu. Dan maaf sudah memaksakan perasaanku."

Gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Meski suaranya jelas bergetar dan matanya memerah. Senyum lebar kembali Shion perlihatkan.

"Karena itu, aku akan melupakan perasaanku. Dan kali ini biarkan aku mengenal dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto-san!"

Shion mengulurkan tangannya dan menatap Naruto begitu lurus. Sementara remaja pirang itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu."

Shion menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak memaksakan diri! Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Setelah agak lama terdiam, akhirnya Naruto meraih tangan Shion dan menjabatnya pelan.

"Salam kenal Shion! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kakak dari Uzumaki Menma dan hobiku adalah makan ramen!"

Shion terbahak mendengar perkenalan singkat dari Naruto. Siapa yang menyangka, laki-laki itu akan melakukannya disaat situasi sedang serius. Jangan lupakan cengiran bodoh Naruto, yang membuat Shion tertawa geli.

"Salam kenal juga, aku Hyuuga Shion, adik sepupu dari Hyuuga Hinata, dan hobi adalah memukul orang."

Seketika Naruto melindungi kepalanya. Tatapan kaget dari Naruto, kembali membuat Shion terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Tapi tatapanmu itu, seperti kau jujur mengatakannya." Naruto bersungut pelan.

"Kau serius lebih tua dua tahun dariku?" dan pertanyaan Shion membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

Shion mendengus geli, ia menepuk pelan pundak Naruto dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah melangkah maju, jadi kini giliranmu Naruto-san."

Mendapat tatapan heran itu, Shion kembali berujar. "Aku menemuimu hari ini, adalah awal bagiku untuk mencoba melupakan Kurama-san. Jadi, jadikan hal ini sebagai awalmu juga Naruto-san."

"Jangan," Naruto berujar dengan nada serius. "Mungkin ini terdengar egois. Tapi tolong jangan lupakan Kurama."

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengenal Kurama. Terima kasih, Shion." Naruto membungkuk sempuran, mencoba menunjukkan perasaan tulusnya terhadap Shion.

"Baiklah," jawab Shion pelan dan segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Aku tidak akan melupakannya, karena bagaimanapun dia itu cinta pertamaku!"

Naruto membalas lambaikan tangan Shion. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Naruto duduk bersandar dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Sebagai awal, huh?" Naruto memejamkam kedua matanya. Ia mencoba untuk memanggil Kurama.

"Menurutmu, apa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik?" Naruto bertanya pelan saat kegelapan menyelimutinya.

"... Aku ingin kau lebih baik, Naruto." Kurama menyahut setelah lama terdiam. "Dari awal, kau adalah prioritas utama bagiku. Jika hal ini terbaik untukmu, maka aku akan melakukannya."

Naruto mendesah pelan, "Tapi, apa tidak ada cara lain? Aku..."

"Kau tidak ingin aku menghilang, benarkan?" Naruto yang terdiam membuat Kurama tertawa pelan. "Dasar bodoh, aku ini kau Naruto. Aku bukan menghilang, tapi lebih seperti kembali menyatu dengan dirimu."

"Jadi tidak perlu ragu, karena semua orang memang ingin kau lebih baik. Dan tidak melarikan diri terus."

Naruto tertawa kesal, "Apa aku begitu pengecut dimata kalian?"

"Benar sekali!" Kurama menjawabnya cepat. Menimbulkan tawa mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan melarikan diri."

Kurama tersenyum puas, jika bisa, ia ingin menepuk pundak Naruto. Mengatakan bagaimana ia bangga dengan tindakan anak laki-laki itu.

Saat Naruto membuka kembali matanya, ia tersenyum dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. Ia ingin berubah, menjadi lebih baik. Dan semua dimulai dari tempat ia menghabiskan harinya, yaitu rumahnya, dan Ibunya.

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat jalanan kosong di depannya. Ia berniat pulang, namun kakinya terhenti dan fokus ke arah menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Sudah berapa kali, gadis rembulan itu berniat untuk datang menjenguk Naruto lagi. Namun hatinya belum siap. Dan itu membuatnya resah.

"Kau masih belum menjenguknya lagi?" suara Shion mengejutkan Hinata. "Hari ini dia keluar rumah sakit, loh."

"Shion-chan... "Hinata tak langsung menjawab. "Aku... Aku tidak tahu, harus bagaimana."

Adik sepupunya menghela nafas pelan, "Cukup jujur dengan perasaan mu. Aku sudah jujur dengan perasaanku, kini giliranmu nee-chan."

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak sepertimu Shion."

"Bukan tidak bisa, kau hanya takut Nee-chan." Shion berjalan dan duduk di salah satu bangku kecil. "Apa kau tidak ingin memberi dukungan pada Naruto-san?"

"Tentu saja aku mau," Hinata menyahut cepat. "Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu."

"Jadi, apa yang kau takutkan. Aku yakin, Naruto-san akan sangat bahagia melihat mu menyemangatinya." Shion meraih kedua tangan Hinata. "Kau cukup disampingnya Nee-chan. Ada untuknya, agar dia tidak merasa sendiri lagi."

"Apa aku bisa?" Hinata berujar pelan, "Apa aku bisa berada di sisinya?"

"Tentu saja bisa, siapa yang berani melarang Nee-chan? Akan aku hajar dia, meski itu adalah diriku sendiri." Shion terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali berdiri dan mendorong pelan punggung Hinata. "Jadi cepatlah!!"

Hinata mulai berlari, sebelum ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Shion. "Terimakasih Shion-chan!"

Shion tertawa pelan, "Serius... Apa mereka benar-benar lebih tua dariku?"

"Kau hanya datang disaat yang tepat, Shion."

"Menma!"

Remaja dengan rambut merah itu terkekeh pelan. Ia menghampiri Shion dengan kedua tangan di saku celana sekolahnya.

"Kalau tidak, jelas dirimu yang paling bocah pemikirannya."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya."

"kembali!" dan tawa Menma meledek ketika Shion menyikut pinggangnya.

"Tunggu, kalau Nee-chan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Bukankah tidak akan sempat?"

Menma menyeringai kecil, ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. "Bibi, plan B."

Shion menatap Menma tidak mengerti. "Plan B?" ulangnya kemudian.

"Dengan begini kita tidak perlu takut mereka tidak bertemu." Ujar Menma usai mematikan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau tidak ikut meyakinkan mereka berdua?"

Menma mendesah pelan, ia menyandar pada dinding dan tersenyum kecil. "Naruto-nii berusaha menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku dan Ibu. Kalau bukan karena aku tidak sengaja membaca diary-nya, mungkin sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau Naruto-nii ingin aku tidak tahu, maka aku akan tetap diam. Aku akan menunggu sampai dia mau mengatakannya padaku."

Shion mengangguk paham, "Mungkin itu memang yang terbaik."

Menma tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, Setelah ini kita mau kemana?"

"Kemana? Tentu saja aku mau pulang."

Mata biru laut Menma melebar, "Pulang jam segini? Apa kau tidak mau pergi main, atau malah kau tidak punya teman?"

Shion mendengus kesal, lalu ia menginjak salah satu kaki Menma. "Aku lelah, jadi mau pulang."

Sambil meringis pelan, Menma meraih tangan Shion dan berlari. "Temani aku main dulu, baru kita pulang!"

"He-Hei! Jangan seenaknya menarikku! Oi! Kau dengar tidak?!"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gemas. Bagaimana mungkin Tsunade pergi meninggalkannya saat ia sudah bosan di rumah sakit. Bibinya itu, tiba-tiba pergi setelah mendapatkan telpon. Dan bilang, kalau ia akan menjemput Naruto sore nanti.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri saja?" Naruto memandang tas yang berisi baju salinnya. Sebelum menghela nafa lelah. "Disaat aku sudah bertekad, malah jadi bikin lemas lagi."

BRAK!

"ASTAGA!" Naruto merasa jantungnya melompat keluar. Ketika pintu kamar inapnya dibuka keras. Dan mata biru laut itu melebar saat melihat siapa dalangnya.

"Hi-Hinata?!"

Gadis rembulan itu ada di depannya, dengan nafas yang memburu. Manik perak gadis itu berkilat saat menatap Naruto.

"O-oi! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, lalu ia menghampiri Naruto. Tatapan yang Hinata berikan padanya, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding.

"A-ada apa?"

"Apa aku boleh berada disisimu, Naruto-kun?!"

"Eh?"

Mata biru laut itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan padanya. Setelah paham, wajah Naruto kini memerah, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"A-ano, aku selama beberapa hari ini mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Tentang Naruto-kun, Shion-chan, dan juga Kurama-san."

Manik Hinata bergerak gelisah, namun ia mencoba untuk menatap laki-laki di depannya. "Aku tidak pintar mengungkapkan perasaanku, bagiku berkata jujur itu menakutkan. Jadi, itu... Ano... "

"Hinata, tenanglah." Naruto akhirnya bisa menghilangkan keterkejutan dan tersenyum hangat. "Tidak perlu cepat-cepat, aku di sini."

Setelah tenang, Hinata mulai berujar lambat-lambat. "Aku ingin mengenal Kurama-san, karena menurutku dia tetaplah Naruto-kun. Bagiku, Kurama-san adalah sisi lain Naruto-kun yang belum aku ketahui."

"Jadi, bolehkah aku berada di sisimu dan mengenalmu lebih jauh?"

Ada perasaan hangat yang Naruto rasakan. Kata-kata Hinata seakan sebuah mantra, yang membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Naruto meraih pundak mungil itu, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata memekik pelan, kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu tertawa pelan, dengan air mata yang turun di pipinya. "Kau yang terbaik Hinata!"

Gadis rembulan itu memiringkan kepalanya, tidak paham dengan kata-kata Naruto. Namun pelukan yang semakin menguat itu, cukup untuk meyakinkan Hinata, kalau semua akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan. Sambil duduk di sofa dan memandang langit yang mulai mencair senja.

"Setelah ini, aku berniat menemui Ibu dan berbicara dengannya." Naruto berujar pelan, masih memandang langit. "Aku ingin hubungan kami lebih baik, tanpa saling menghindari, seperti sebelumnya."

Hinata mendengarkan dengan cermat. "Jika semua berjalan lancar, aku juga akan kembali melakukan terapi di kantor bibi Tsunade." Naruto menoleh memandang gadis itu. "Aku sudah janji dengan Kurama, untuk tidak melarikan diri lagi."

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Naruto-kun." Hinata menguatkan genggamannya di tangan Naruto. "Aku akan ada disisimu, bila kamu butuh sandaran." Lanjut Hinata sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Wah, siapa sangka gadis yang aku suka begitu gagah." Naruto tersenyum jahil, lalu sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Membuat rona merah di pipi gadis itu. "Aku jadi makin jatuh hati padamu."

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu!" sungut Hinata sembari memukul pelan pundak Naruto.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Naruto tertawa pelan lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Terima kasih, karena ma berada di sisiku, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menggumam pelan, rona merahnya kembali hadir. Dan ia berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang memburu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jantungmu berdebar keras sekali."

Manik perak itu membulat dan kembali memukul Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terbahak melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah merah padam.

To Be Continue...

Yuhuu aku kembali, maafkan aku yang lagi-lagi gak bisa Up minggu lalu. Minggu kemarin itu benar-benar banyak kejadian yang membuat saya gak bisa megang laptop, ini aja aku bikin lewat hape. Jadi kalo typo lebih banyak, mohon maaf yah.

Terus, apa kalian merasakan gempa siang tadi? Seumur-umur baru hari inj aku ngerasain gempa sekuat itu. Berasa tanah mau membelah! Untunglah tidak terjadi hal buruk saat gempa. Semoga teman-teman juga sehat yah.

Lanjut ke kolom review

pedofilgila: begitulah, hidupnya cukup berat hingga membuatnya berubah menjadi dingin seperti sekarang.

nusantaraadip: loh, kenapa senyum2 sendiri? padahal aku pengen bikin kamu baper bang, haha

uzumakiintan: wahaha boleh tuh ide yang niru2 gaya tokoh kartun favorite. makasih yah idenya, aku simpen. hehe

Rifkiaabadi: hehe makasih kalau menurutmu udah bagus. traveling yah? boleh deh, idenya aku simpen hehe. aduh kamu nungguin sekuel the red fox? jangan ditunggu yah... aku blom punya ide buat cerita anak2 NaruHina haha

damha shurui: aih... makasih loh, tapi saya blom pede buat jadi penulis, karena saya gak bisa buat tokoh asli alias Oc hehe

yuhime: wah gak rela ya? gimana dong padahal bentar lagi tamat.

rengoku: ntar kapan2 kalo ada ide coba aku bikin deh hahaha

guest: iyah udab selasa lagi, maaf yah kmrin gk bisa up, banyak kendala, hiks.

makasih buat yang review, follow, dan fav cerita ini. maaf gak semua aku balas, tapi jangan bosen yah buat review, kali aja review kalian bikin saya terinspirasi buat cerita saya hehe.

sampai jumpa selasa depan.


	20. Chapter 20 -Terima kasih-

Mata biru laut itu menatap lekat-lekat, rumah bertingkat dua di depannya. Ia merasa payah, karena meski ia sudah bilang akan berusaha. Nyatanya, nyalinya kembali ciut dan takut untuk menghadapi Kushina.

Di sampingnya, Tsunade memerhatikan dalam diam. Jelas ia tahu, bahwa keponakannya tengah berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara Ibu dan Anak. Namun memperbaiki suatu hubungan, terlebih dengan keluarga sendiri adalah hal yang cukup canggung, serta sulit untuk dilakukan, dan Tsunade jelas memahaminya.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, lalu menepuk punggung remaja itu. Berharap mampu memberi sedikit dorongan untuk Naruto. "Bibi pulang dulu, sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Un, sampai jumpa lagi bibi. Dan terima kasih..."

Tsunade memberinya senyum hangat, lalu ia mendekat dan memberikan kecupan di kening. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya, sontak remaja itu mundur selangkah dengan raut kesal.

"Oh, berhentilah mengecup keningku! Aku sudah dewasa bibi!"

"Dewasa? Aku tidak melihat Naruto dewasa di sini." Tsunade terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto semakin cemberut. "Buktikan pada bibi, kalau kau mampu. Semua orang mendukungmu, Naruto."

Remaja pirang itu terdiam, tatapan yang diberikan Tsunade kepadanya. Cukup, untuk membuat semangatnya kembali bangkit. Ya, dia harus buktikan kalau dia mampu memperbaiki hubungan ini. Sudah cukup ia terpuruk dan membiarkan keadaan mengalir tanpa ia coba cegah.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, ia tersenyum cerah hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Baiklah, aku masuk dulu- _dattebayo_!"

Tsunade melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar. Ia tetap berdiri di sana, sampai punggung Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu rumah. Setelah itu, senyumnya memudar dengan raut cemas terpatri di wajahnya.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto, Kushina."

...

Langit senja menjadi objek yang dipandangi Kushina sore ini. Ia mengikuti saran teman kerjanya untuk mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Di hari pertama ia libur kerja, Kushina tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa rumah yang sudah ia tempati beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Terasa sepi, dingin dan hampa.

Tadi pagi, ia seperti biasa sarapan bersama Menma. Mereka saling bertukar cerita, tidak lama, sebelum kembali hening. Setelah Menma pergi sekolah, Kushina membersihkan rumah berlantai dua itu, dan baru menyadari betapa luasnya rumah mereka.

Rumah yang ditempati tiga orang, seharunya lebih terasa hidup dengan suara canda tawa. Bukan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Kushina memasuki kamar Menma, menatap lekat-lekat kamar bernuansa merah maroon dengan beberapa garis putih. Buku-buku tebal yang tersusun rapi dengan beberapa pajangan foto masa kecil anak keduanya.

Setelah itu Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto, dengan keraguan di awal. Mata hitamnya memandang kamar dengan nuansa oranye cerah itu. Kamar itu terasa dingin, berbanding jauh dengan warna kamar yang seharusnya membuat suasana terasa hangat.

Kushina menghampiri meja belajar berwarna krem itu, mengusap pelan meja itu sebelum matanya tertuju pada sebuah figura. Sebuah foto dirinya memeluk Naruto kecil sambil tertawa lebar. Hanya foto itu yang ada di meja belajar Naruto. Dan wanita paruh baya itu menyadari, pinggiran bingkai yang sedikit terkelupas itu, menandakan bahwa foto itu sering dipegang dan mungkin sering dilihat.

"Aku pulang."

Samar-samar Kushina mendengar suara seseorang. Buru-buru ia menaruh kembali bingkai foto itu dan keluar kamar. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan perasaan gelisah dan juga berdebar-debar. Seakan ia sudah lama menunggu kedatangan orang itu.

Saat kakinya menapak di lantai satu, manik hitamnya memandang lurus ke arah sepasang mata biru di depannya. Tidak lama, karena atensi mata biru itu teralih, menghindarinya. Keduanya terdiam, dengan perasaan yang mereka berdua pendam sendiri.

Kushina merasa suaranya tertahan, tidak mau keluar dan tertelan kembali. Mereka sama-sama berdiri mematung.

"Ka-Kaa-san," suara Naruto terdengar membelah keheningan. "Ma-mau minum teh bersamaku?" setengah mati, Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum dan kembali memandang Kushina.

Kushina tak lekas menjawab, ia memandang putranya untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Tentu..."

...

Naruto menaruh secangkir teh yang baru saja ia buat di depan Kushina. Setelah itu ia menuangkan teh untuk dirinya sendiri, baru kemudian duduk di depan Kushina. Kepulan asap dari teh yang masih panas dengan harum teh hijau, menguar memenuhi ruang dapur.

Naruto menggenggam cangkir tehnya, mencoba membuat tangannya yang berkeringat dingin, menjadi lebih hangat. Mereka kembali terdiam, meski Naruto ingin memperbaiki hubungannya, remaja pirang itu tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Kushina menyesap minumannya, lalu menghela nafas pelan saat perutnya terasa hangat. Ia selalu menyadari kemampuan memasak Naruto. Mungkin kemampuan itu menurun dari Minato. Atau mungkin karena ia sudah lama tidak menikmati waktu teh seperti ini, sehingga membuat rasa teh menjadi lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau menambahkan madu?" tanya Kushina pelan.

"Eh? A-ah, iya. Aku menambahkannya sedikit, agar rasanya tidak terlalu pahit." Naruto menjawabnya pelan.

Kushina tersenyum kecil, "Ini enak dan juga hangat."

Naruto melirik sekilas sebelum ikut tersenyum kecil. Kushina baru saja memuji teh buatannya, hal yang sudah lama ingin ia dengar. Pujian kecil itu cukup, untuk membuat perasaan remaja pirang itu menghangat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah sudah lebih baik?"

"Sudah, justru badanku terasa kaku karena terlalu lama di rumah sakit." Naruto tertawa pelan, berharap mampu mencairkan suasana kaku diantara mereka. "Bagaimana dengan Ibu? Tidak biasanya ibu ada di rumah jam segini."

"Ibu memutuskan untuk cuti beberapa hari. Mungkin seharusnya sudah sejak dulu aku melakukannya." Kushina menggenggam cangkirnya dengan erat, lalu ia menatap Putranya. "Maafkan ibu, untuk segalanya Naruto."

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto tercengang. Ia mengerjap pelan, seakan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kushina. Wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan mengucapkan maaf.

"Ibu sudah terlalu keras terhadapmu. Seharusnya aku sadar, kalau bukan hanya Ibu saja yang merasakan kehilangan. Kalian berdua juga pasti sama, terlebih dirimu Naruto." Suara Kushina bergetar dan ia berusaha mengatur emosinya. "Ibu terlalu memaksakan keinginan ibu untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih baik disegala bidang. Tanpa memikirkan tekanan yang kamu rasakan."

Naruto memandang Kushina dalam diam, ketika air mata sudah turun membasahi wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Perasaannya ikut bergejolak, seakan emosi yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini ia pendam, siap meluap.

"Maafkan ibu yang sudah mengacuhkan mu selama sepuluh tahun ini. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang telah kamu alami. Aku bahkan tidak sadar dengan penderitaan anakku sendiri." Semakin Kushina bicara, semakin wanita paruh baya itu seakan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Seakan saat ini, Kushina tengah meluapkan apa yang ia pendam selama ini. Perasaan bersalah, keputus-asaan yang telah lama ia rasakan. Naruto masih diam memerhatikan, namun air mata juga sudah turun membasahi wajahnya. Ia ikut menangis, karena apa yang Kushina rasakan, tidak beda jauh dengannya.

"Selama ini aku juga melarikan diri," kali ini Naruto yang berujar. "Aku mencoba menjadi sosok kakak yang bisa Menma andalkan. Belajar mati-matian agar bisa diterima di Konoha. Mencoba mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan belajar masak, agar Ibu tidak perlu lagi melakukannya dan bisa langsung berisitirahat."

Naruto memandang Kushina dengan senyum getir, "Aku juga ingin menjadi lebih baik, tapi aku selalu merasa apa yang aku lakukan belum lah cukup. Membuatku semakin depresi dan akhirnya... aku melarikan diri."

"Sejak kematian Ayah, aku selalu berfikir. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang tewas saat itu." Kushina membulatkan matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto akan berfikir seperti itu. "Kalian lebih membutuhkan ayah daripada aku. Dan setiap malam, aku selalu terbangun akan mimpi buruk. Lalu menunggu di depan rumah, berharap pintu rumah terbuka dan ayah datang dengan senyum khasnya."

"Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menerima kenyataan, kalau ayah sudah tiada."

Perlahan Kushina meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka mampu untuk menatap satu sama lain.

"Bolehkah aku memperbaiki sikapku sebagai Ibu-mu?"

Naruto tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawabnya. Ia segera mengangguk dengan senyum lebar meski setetes air mata jatuh. Namun remaja pirang itu yakin, bahwa tetesan terakhir itu, adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

...

Hinata mengerjap saat getaran ponsel di atas nakas terdengar. Gadis manis itu menaruh buku novel yang sedang ia baca, dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Di layar tertera nama Naruto dan segera saja Hinata menjawab telpon itu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" manik perak itu melebar sedikit sebelum ia mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Aku ke sana sekarang."

...

Langit malam dengan bintang-bintang terlihat indah. Mata biru laut itu memandang dengan kagum, sambil ia berayun pelan di ayunan yang berada di taman. Ia merapatkan jaket oranye dan kembali memandang langit.

"Naruto-kun!" panggilan itu membuat Naruto beranjak dan tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Remaja pirang itu menyengir lebar, "Cepat sekali kamu sampainya."

"Letak rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," jawab Hinata sebelum ia ikut duduk di ayunan saat Naruto kembali duduk. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya gadis rembulan itu sambil berayun pelan.

Naruto kembali memandang langit, dengan senyum bahagia yang diam-diam membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum. "Aku sudah melakukannya," katanya lalu menatap ke arah Hinata. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Ibu, dan kami sepakat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami."

Manik rembulan itu melebar dengan raut penuh kelegaan. Naruto tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Hinata yang semakin membuatnya senang.

"Itu kabar baik, Naruto-kun!" Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah memekik pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Syukurlah... aku turut senang mendengarnya."

Naruto ikut berdiri dan menatap Hinata dengan senyum hangat. Lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang terasa kecil dalam genggamannya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau mendukungku. Bagaimana mungkin, aku baru menyadari kalau aku memiliki orang-orang yang peduli padaku."

Hinata tersenyum hangat, ia balas menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. "Terlambat menyadari itu lebih baik, daripada tidak menyadarinya sama sekali."

"Un, kau benar." Perlahan Naruto menarik kedua tangan Hinata dan menaruh keningnya di kepalan tangan Hinata. "Terima kasih Tuhan..."

Gadis rembulan itu dapat merasakan tangan Naruto yang bergetar pelan. Perasaan lega dari remaja pirang itu mampu ikut ia rasakan. Hingga tanpa sadar, Hinata meneteskan air mata. Saat remaja pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya, mereka berdua tersenyum yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa.

Tak lama, sebelum akhirnya wajah Naruto mendekat. Nafas panas itu dapat Hinata rasakan, dan membuatnya berubah kikuk. Namun meski udara mulai terasa dingin, anehnya Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas. Dan ketika kecupan itu terjadi, keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama tidak berani melakukan sesuatu, sampai Naruto mulai melumat pelan bibir mungil Hinata.

...

Seminggu setelahnya, Naruto benar-benar melakukan terapi di rumah sakit tempat Tsunade. Sepulang sekolah dan juga di saat libur, Hinata juga dengan sigap menemani Naruto. Berada di samping pemuda pirang itu dalam menjalani terapi.

Disaat Naruto merasa mulai lelah dengan semua terapi yang ia lalui. Maka terkadang remaja pirang itu akan membawa Hinata untuk pergi bermain.

Hubungannya dengan Kushina juga menjadi lebih baik. Wanita paruh baya itu mulai mengurangi kesibukan kerjanya. Ia membagi waktu antara kerjaan dan juga untuk keluarganya. Sesekali Kushina mengajak kedua putranya untuk piknik dan menikmati waktu bersama.

Naruto dan Kushina, benar-benar mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Mencoba untuk mengembalikan waktu yang dulu sempat terbuang. Menma juga merasa bahagia dengan perkembangan kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu.

Sebulan pun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Bulan Januari sebentar lagi berakhir dan akan memasuki bulan Febuari. Udara masih terasa dingin, hingga membuat orang-orang masih mengenakan pakaian tebal mereka.

Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Dengan syal merah yang melilit di lehernya dan juga jaket tebal berwarna hitam. Manik biru lautnya memandang langit yang kelabu. Mungkin sebentar lagi, salju akan kembali turun di sore nanti.

"Naruto-kun."

Suara lembut itu sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, tanpa perlu ia melihat pemiliknya. "Hei, Hinata-chan."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku harus ke ruang guru dulu tadi."

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan meraih salah satu tangan Hinata. "Aku juga baru di sini, jadi tenang saja."

Hinata mengangguk kecl, ia membalas genggaman pemuda pirang itu. Mereka berdua mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hinata saat mereka berada di dekat taman. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan form rencana masa depan?"

Naruto tidak lekas menjawab, ia lebih memilih membawa Hinata untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Remaja pirang itu masih terdiam, sementara Hinata dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di Tokyo, dan mengambil jurusan hukum." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap dalam manik perak di depannya. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang jaksa, seperti Ayah. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata tersenyum hangat, ia mengusap pelan pipi Naruto dan mengangguk pelan. "Kalau itu maumu, aku siap mendukungmu, Naruto-kun."

Remaja pirang itu mengusap tangan Hinata yang masih di pipinya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mendukungku."

"Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku." Ucap Hinata dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa?"

Manik perak itu bergetar pelan, "Jaga dirimu, jangan sampai apa yang dialami ayahmu dulu, ikut terjadi padamu. Karena aku tidak mau kau terluka, begitu juga dengan Kushina-san dan Menma-kun."

Senyum Naruto kian lebar, ia mengangguk dengan tatapan pasti. "Aku janji."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah!" dan senyum Hinata kembali merekah lebih indah.

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum bahagia dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi di tahun lalu, dan kini mereka akan melangkah maju. Bersama dengan awal tahun, Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama mulai melangkah dengan pasti. Tanpa merasa gelisah, ataupun takut menghadapi masa depan yang tak terlihat akhirnya.

Kadang ada kalanya, kita menghadapi perselisihan dengan keluarga. Terluka karena tak mampu saling mengerti. Ingin mengerti namun sulit untuk dimengerti. Saling menuntut tanpa menyadari. Namun terlepas dari semua itu, keluarga adalah tempat pertama semua dimulai.

Tempat dimana kau kembali pulang, meski kadang sulit bagimu untuk kembali. Keluarga adalah tempat dimana awal dan akhir perjalanan hidupmu.

.

.

.

Fin~ 

Terima kasih untuk para reader terkasih yang sudah mengikuti cerita Switching. Akhirnya cerita tentang kepribadian ganda ini selesai. Eh, bukan _ding_. Kepribadan ganda itu Cuma salah satu konflik yang terjadi. Karena inti cerita ini lebih tentang masalah keluarga sebenarnya. Jadi, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana kabarnya Kurama. Aku serahkan pada imajinasi para pembaca. # _digaplok_

 _We-well_ , sebenarnya aku, tuh. Gak kuat kalau harus bikin Kurama menghilang. Dia chara favorite soalnya. Jadi, yah gitu deh, hehehe.

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian selama ini. Cerita yang semula hanya keisengan belaka dan menjadi pelampian stress, ternyata malah ramai. Kalo sepi mah biasanya aku biarin aja haha, taunya banyak yang suka. Sekali lagi terima kasih hehe...

Oh, iya sekarang ini saya lagi progress story baru dengan Naruto kecil sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dengan genre action, komedi, serta Shounen mungkin. Story baru yang muncul dengan pemikiran _"anak kecil yang badass itu keren"_. Aku selalu suka ngeliat anak kecil yang bisa melakukan hal seperti orang dewasa, bahkan bisa melampauinya. Singkatnya, _Jenius_.

Semoga begitu cerita itu di publish, kalian juga mau mampir untuk membacanya. Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua-dattebayo!

BIG THANKS FOR: Anko Guru Matematika, Kurotsuki Makito, booobaa11, miko seijuro, Annur Azure Fang, just4funlol, Rikudou Pein 007, .980, rifkiabadi99, ri4s lucifer, RENA, RIZKILONECROSSOVER, rengoku onimaru, kshoujo2, namikase hafid kun, mendoan, Reznurzat30, yuHime-chaN, nusantaraadip, , , oki triana,VANDI RAHMAT, rikarika, Andre DragneeL Lucifer, Uzumaki Intan-109, Ari-Gates, hmm, , Ryuki akagami, Phyte, , , Permana-ryu, Yuki akana, barabai, UzumakiIchie, abrar Kiroashi, Namikaze Ichie, Apocalypse of Yami , hoshi, sweet monsta, Hanakire , ikacahya, Rigama, Otsuki6, pembalutbekas, Mandoetz, Kds601, Laufenberg111 , isabelstefan8, geka, Damha shurui, Muhammad Kamil, pedofillgila, cecepantonii , Patih Alam, Kotarro Bulkinie Miennamie, ana, Fransiskus918 , Agam Ashley


End file.
